


New Nights At Freddy's

by 80_Kegs85



Series: Nights at Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Murder Mystery, Musical References, Psychological Horror, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth "Lizzie" Prisbrey was a survivor of a tragic past as a child. As an adult, she doesn't remember what happened. She only knows the nightmares and it deals with a now closed pizza gallery. So why the hell would her therapist suggest she spend a week, as a Security Guard, in the one place she supposibly doesn't remember escaping from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was too dark in that little room, lit only by a flickering over light. 

Too dark. 

Too musky. 

Too full of death. 

She did not want to be there. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mommy and daddy. She didn't want to be here, with Him. With them. 

Them........

It was only her and her best friend now. 

The others.......they had been taken away by what was suppose to be good. One by one......He had taken them. They did not come back. But she had heard screams and cries. She heard what He was doing to them. She might have only been eight years old but she knew what he was doing to them.

It was only a matter of time before it was her turn.

Though.........

A terrified glance to her left, she saw her best friend was still tugging at the rope that held him to a pipe. He had not stopped trying while the rest of them had. He was scared like them but he never stopped trying to fight. He promised her that they would be freed. He would escape and he would take her with him. They would escape and get her parents, seeing his never cared about him. 

A loud clang echoed in the room, making her cry in fear and curl into herself. She looked at the spot where that door was opening. 

He stepped in and she began crying. 

"Oooooh, Lizzie, don't cry." Came that gruff, almost electronic voice. And He was moving closer to her, making her cry more amd cringe away from that large, golden but bloody frame. "Don't you want to be a part of the show? Freddy wants you to be a part of the show. Don't you want to play with Freddy, and Bonny and Chica? What about Foxy? Don't you want to play pirates with Foxy?" 

She cried harder, burying her face into her knees. She was shaking badly now. Her asthma.......! She couldn't breathe! She gasped and choked as she cringed further away. She was next! She was going to.......

"Hey, Fuckboy!" Her eyes snapped open wide and she looked shocked across the room at her best friend. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Leave her the fuck alone, Gold!" 

The large frame growled softly as it turned towards the boy, who was pale but managing to glare at the bear dressed killer. "It seems to me that you need a little discipline, Alexander. I think you need to be punished." He said now moving towards him. 

"NO!!! ALEX!!!" She gasped in horror as she watched the monster grab her now struggling friend. "ALEX!!! NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" 

Her best friend looked directly at her with those bright blue eyes, scared but full of determination. He kept struggling even as he was being dragged out of the room. "Get out of here, Liz! Just get the fuck out of here! Get help! He will help you! He is coming! He is coming for you!" He yelled before he was pulled out of the room and the door slammed shut, leaving her in the darkened room alone.

She trembled and shook, tears streaming down her face. Her friend, her best friend........he......he......

A distant, muffled scream echoed and she flinched. She could hear him screaming! He was.......he was dying! Just like everyone else! 

"Al-Alex........" she whimpered. 

Suddenly there was a staticky noise, making her flinch again and she looked around in fear. She saw something snaking out of the vents, coming towards her. She whimpered and cowered, seeing that pasty white face.......those white on black eyes. It was coming towards her. 

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for it to grab her. She was so sure she was going to die now. It was going to kill her. She begged that it would be quick. Let it kill her quickly. 

There was a staticky hiss and she felt something cold touch her face, making her cry out in terror. She opened her eyes and found it near her own. It was staring her right in the eyes with its almost souless, piercing gaze, with its sharp talons against her skin, but not yet cutting into her like she thought it would. 

It hissed softly at her. 

And then she woke up from the nightmare she relived every night for the past twenty years. A nightmare she didn't understand, nor remembered.


	2. Chapter One

Lizzie Prisbrey was hurting.

She knew she should have known it was coming. She should have known he would have reacted the way she knew he would have when she gave him the news. She knew he wouldn't have been happy. 

But.......

It had been her therapist's suggestion, or more like demand otherwise she would have taken things into her own hands. She had to or her therapist would have called in the police and that would have brought in her mother. She did not need her mother getting into her problems. Her mother was ill as it was. 

And if she knew that Liz's now ex-boyfriend had been abusive towards her, it could very well kill her. 

But not any more. 

Elizabeth Prisbrey's therapist, Charon Crowley had stepped in, demanded that she break up with Sean Daniels and even have a restraining order just in case in hand. 

The results, he bruised the shit out of her jaw just by back handing her. His football championship ring from his University had done the damage and then he stomped out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

She knew fairly well she could press charges. She knew she could have called the police. But she.......she was scared to. She had just wanted.it to be over and done with. And if she was lucky, even for once, she would never have to deal with him again. 

Hopefully. 

At age 28, Liz was in a hard knocked life. She was pretty girl, not down right beautiful like some girls were. She was not physically fit like some but she wasn't large either. She was average built with small curves. Her reddish brown hair was cut to her shoulders but long enough to pull back, which she had it in a pony tail most of the time. The only interesting part of her hair was the white blonde stripe that spilled down the left side. People would ask if she really did bleach her hair, trying to look like Rogue from Marvel's X-Men but she swore it was natural. No one really believed her though. She did have pretty hazel green eyes and a lot of people told her so when she met them. They even had a hint of gold in them as well and that was what made her the most unique. 

While most girls cared about fashion and style, Liz really didn't. She didn't care about the lastest clothing style and just wore whatever she felt comfortable in. It was usually loose jeans and a tee shirt. 

Some of her co-workers at a local dry cleaners shop told her she should wear less clothing, or stylish. She would look prettier and probably have a better boyfriend if she did but she just didn't feel comfortable wearing skirts or halter tops. She didn't really like the attention centered on her anyway. 

And to add to her already hard life, there were a few.other things about her. 

One, she had asthma. She would have attacks now and then and usually that was when she was scared or stressed out. She had to keep an inhaler on her at all times. 

And two, while she didn't remember anything about it, she was a survivor of a child serial killer. She was told about it when her nightmares got worse when she was a young teenager. She would wake up screaming and crying when she had her nightmares. 

Apparently, according to her parents, she had been kidnapped when she was eight years old. It had been on her eighth birthday, actually. She had gone missing during her brithday and had been missing from midnight to six in the morning.

No one knew what Liz had been through. Not even she knew. She didn't remember anything about it. She knew the nightmares must have been the only window to her tragic memories. But whatever happened, it had tramatized Liz for life. 

And that was why she was going to therapy. 

Liz sighed as she stepped off the bus in front of her therapist's office building, swinging her book bag over her shoulder and she started to head towards the door. She knew Charon was going to see the bruise and was going to say something. She was going to have a fit. 

But Liz was just going to have to reassure her that Sean would never be a part of her life again. 

If she was lucky, Charon would leave it at that and take it as a sign that she was making changes of the good. 

Stepping into the main lobby, Liz grimaced to see the blonde at the front desk. She hated Candee Williams. She was the kind of girl who always made fun of her boss's clients behind their backs. She knew fairly well that Candee had talked bad about her. She had seen the people that the blonde bitch hung out with. And she had seen the looks that her friends had given her when they saw her. 

She knew Candee had overheard her sessions with Charon and spilled her guts. 

Sighing, Liz made her way over and caught Candee's attention. She had to hide the grimace when the receptionist looked at her and zeroed in on the bruise. She had used make up to cover it up, but apparentlly not good enough. 

You know, beige is not your color, right?" Candee asked raising an eyebrow at her as she approached.

"I'm starting to realize that. You think she will notice?" Liz asked with a sigh. And she got a sarcastic nod in return. She fought back the urge to growl at the other woman as she looked over at the door to Charon's office. "She busy?" 

"No." Candee drawled out drily as she flicked her finger towards the door. "She is expecting you." She added impatiently. 

"Thanks." Liz shot back before heading to the door, pretty much hearing Candee rolling her eyes and muttering, "Psycho freak." under her breath. "Bitch." She muttered herself and knocked on the door. 

The door immediately swung open and Liz was greeted by her therapist. 

Charon Crowley took one look at her, heavy eyed before she reached out, snatching the young woman's chin in her hand. She ignored the wince that her young client made as she twisted her face to the side before rubbing her thumb against the covered area. She ignored the whimper, as well. 

"Did you do what I told you?" Charon asked firmly once she saw the bruise. 

Liz grimaced but nodded as she tugged her face out of Charon's grip. "Dumped and I have a restraining order against him. He wasn't happy. So he gave me one last mark to prove it." She said rubbing her chin softly with the back of her cool hand. She felt some relief to the bruise for doing it. 

Charon nodded before turning away and heading towards a squishy love chair sitting acrpss from a small sofa, which she directed Liz to. "So, how are you doing today? Any changes from our last session?" She asked as she sat down. 

Liz wandered over and sank down, her legs folding under her. "No. No changes. Other than I finally broke up with Sean. I still have a shit job at McKennas Dry Cleaners. I'm taking a break from classes at the Dean's demands because of my grades." She said, her voice lowered in misery. "I'm even still having the nightmares." 

Charon narrowed her steel grey eyes at her though a hint of sympathy was in them. She merely folded her legs, and hands together. "Which one was it this time? The strange ghost or the Golden bear man?" She asked firmly. 

Liz lift her eyes and looked her therapist right in the eye. "It was both again. I am a little girl, locked in a dark room, tied up to a pipe. I watched the other kids be taken away. The boy......I can't remember his name, the one who told me to get away. He was taken, protecting me from being next. Then the ghost came. I looked it right in the eyes and it touched me." She sighed in frustration and balled up a fist against her head. "Why can't I remember anything, Charon! You would think that something like that, I would never forget! But I can't! I......I.....I can't keep doing this every night! It is ruining my life! I can't sleep because I am too afraid to! I almost never eat! I want to know what happened! What happened to me, Charon?!" She asked emotionally. 

Sighing softly, Charon shook her head as she looked at her young client. "I don't know, Liz. Honestly, I do not know what to tell you. We have tried everything to unlock your memories. We talk about your nightmares, we have tried hypnotherapy. It is like something is blocking your memories. It could be you who is doing it." She said softly. 

"But I want to know, Charon. How can I be blocking them?" Liz asked still frustration. 

Frowning, Charon hd to think. She was considering it very carefully before she stood up and went to her desk. She rifled through it for a moment, pulling out files. "So.....I did some digging around, Liz. And I found only a few things." She returned to her chair and offered a file. "It is just a police record on your experience. It doesn't really say anything other than you went missing for almost eight hours and then early morning, you were found wandering around on 24th street." She told her. 

Frowning, Liz took the file and began reading the file. It didn't make any sense. There was a mentioning of a place......something.......

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?" Liz asked and her eyes lit up as she recognized that name. It sparked something. She felt......excitement, yet a spark of fear at the same time.

Charon nodded as she sat back down. "It was very famous pizza gallery started in the seventies. It was like Chuck E. Cheeses. There was games, music, great food. The characters started off as people in suits. But then when technology took a turn for animatronics, they became robotic." She told her before crossing her legs again. "They started off just singing little kid songs on the stage and then technology allowed them start.moving around." 

Slowly Liz nodded taking it all in. She was sure she heard this story before. "Okay. So what does this have to do with me?" She asked frowning. 

"You don't remember?" Charon asked smiling faintly. "Of course you don't. Your eighth birthday, you were celebrating it there. That place is where you went missing. With five other children. The names were not released to the panic because of the CEO of Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria. Obviously, he paid off the police to hide a few things dealing with the missing children." 

Liz stared long and hard at her, feeling a chill running through her. "Wh-what......?" She asked nervously. 

Charon shook her head. "The information is now sketchy. It is really hard to piece together today. But I remember those news bits. Six children went missing. One was found alive. The others, never to have been found again. But I also remember another story. You were not the only kids who went missing. In the late seventies, three children went missing. Never found again. The police searched for them but they never were recovered again." She looked grim. "I don't know what happened to you but it is possible that that place might have the answers for you. Now, Freddy Fazbear's hasn't been open in a couple of years now since four children went missing shortly after you were recovered. And then apparentlly one of the animatronics malfunctioned and crushed a man's head between its jaws."

Liz looked at her in horror. "Wha-what?" She asked in shock. 

Charon shrugged as she looked at her, smiling faintly. "I know. It doesn't make sense. There has been a few attempts to reopen Freddy Fazbear's. Pizzaria to even an attempt of making it into a horror attraction because of creepy the animatronics are now. But they always end up closing after a week of being open." She cleared her throat. "It has been announced that the CEO of Freddy Fazbear's is going to try and open again. But if problems happen one more time, they will be closing for good and the animatrons will be destroyed. This is your only chance to find out what happened, Liz." She said firmly. 

Swallowing hard, Liz stared her right in the eyes, a cold shiver running through her. "Wh-what do you suggest I do then?" She asked frowning softly. 

There was a pause as Charon grimaced. "I.....kind of already talked to an employee there. He is one of my clients and he has told me.......some really strange things. Things that don't make any sense." She grimaced again before shaking her head. "There is a job opening as the night security. I have had it arranged that you take the job." 

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me, Charon?!" Liz asked in horror. "You went and had me take a job at the one place that I supposibly escaped from behind my back?!" 

"No. It is up to you if you take it." Charon said firmly. "If you choose to do this, Liz, you can meet a former employee named Jeremy Fitzgerald at the old building. It will be during the day where you will get a tour around the facility. It is still in renovations right now so it isn't completely ready for abyone to go in." She then shrugged. "He knows about you, Liz. Jeremy Fitzgerald was the security guard on duty the year you went missing. He knows that you might not show up for the interview and orientation tour. And he said he won't blame you." 

Charon then scooted forward, her hands reaching for Liz's, who slowly took them and allowed her therapist to give them a light squeeze. "Liz, think very carefully about doing this. This is your only chance to figure out what happened to you when you were eight. Jeremy might know something. And even then, you will be the only one there at night. The building will be locked up, it has security locks that you can control from the security room. There are......archives in the building. Jeremy said he blieves whatever that the company is hiding is in those archives. It might even have your case file there." She told her. 

Liz swallowed hard as she thought about it. She wanted to know what happened but it scared her at the same time. "What about the animatronics?" She asked nervously. 

Charon shrugged. "They're just robots, Liz. There are rumors and stories about them but come on. They probably don't even work. And even if they do, I highly doubt they will do anything. As far as I understand, they just walk around. They don't do anything." She told her. 

Sighing, Liz looked away, thinking hard. She didn't want to do it. But.....if she could finally get answers.......

Sighing, she looked back at Charon and nodded slowly. "Okay. I will do it." She told her. 

Charon just smiled softly before already reaching for her cell phone to make the call to her contact, Jeremy Fitzgerald.


	3. Chapter Two

Liz was in a state of jitters. She was so scared about going to the place where she supposibly went missing and almost ended up dead in. She wondered if she did take this job......if she found out what happened, what would it do? 

Would it ease her mind? Would she finally know peace? Would the nightmares stop?

She didn't know. But she did know that she couldn't keep living like this. She couldn't live in fear like she did her entire life. She had to know. She had to know what happened. She had to know......who was the other kids and who was the man.in the suit that did this to her? Did he even get caught? 

Liz had asked Charon but.....her therapist couldn't answer. She said that it would have been big news if he had been. But she didn't remember hearing anything about it. She didn't think he did get caught. But........there had been rumors. 

After the so called Bite of '87, the abductions of children stopped and child killings stopped. No child went missing and no child ended up dead. The rumors were that the victim who had had his skull crushed by one of the animatronics might have been the killer. No one knew for sure though. 

So now, Liz was getting off the bus that stopped near the building she was heading towards. She really wished she could afford a car of her own. She really did. But with helping paying her mother's medical bills, she barely had any money to her own name. She barely paid the bills and even bought food for herself. It was mostly why she stayed with Sean for so long, other than being terrified of him. 

But either way, she was just glad that the bus stop was at least close to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. 

The building she saw was quite large actually. It seemed to be a one story building with a good amount of room. There was an old run down, falling apart sign on the roof. A few words were missing but it was clearly the Freddy Fazbear sign. A few windows were broken but.....strangely there were bars on them. It was probably to keep looters from getting in and vandalizing the place worse than it already was.

The vegetation growing outside the building was quite wildly though. Bushes were over grown and there a few trees that had very low branches, heavy with leaves and untrimmed branches. There was a badly cracked parking lot in the front, which Liz was crossing to reach the front. 

A car there, a good distance away, however and a man probably in his forties was there, staring hard up at the building. He had fading dark brown hair with gray at his temples and quite a few worry lines. He wore a nice clean blue long sleeve blouse with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants. He immediately looked over when Liz approached, though. 

"H-hi." Liz said as she held out her hand towards him, immediately. "Mister Fitzgerald?" 

The man smiled faintly before taking her hand and shaking it gently. "I am guessing you are Elizabeth Prisbrey. And yes, I am. Call me Jeremy, though." He took back his rather dry and weathered hand and placed it into his pocket. "I remember hearing about you. It has been twenty years, hasn't it? Since you've last been here?" 

Liz grimaced weakly and drew in herself a little. "I......I....uh, actually don't remember anything. I mean, about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It is.......I....." she was saying weakly. 

Jeremy shook his head, making a face. "You don't have to tell me anything, Elizabeth. I get it. Charon Crowley said you needed this job and that is all I know. And.....frankly, I don't know why you would ever want this job. I would not even think about letting you take this job if it weren't for Charon's urging. And the fact that you are a girl." He recieved a confused look. "I can't reallly go into details because sooner or later, you will get the idea. But you......would be the first female night guard Freddy Fazbear's ever had. So.......you might have a chance to last here." He told her. 

"Uh.....wh-what?" Liz asked frowning. 

Jeremy grimaced as he paused before clearing his throat and moving towards the building, motioning for her to follow him. "Why don't I show you around? Let me introduce you to the stars of Freddy Fazbear's." He said, though not without his own hesistance. 

Liz frowned but nodded as she followed after him. "Charon said you used to work here. So......if you used to work here, why are you.......?" She was asking. 

"Showing you around?" Jeremy finished for her as he glanced at her as he was.fishing out a ring of keys. "Because Mister High and Mighty CEO is paying me to. The last night guard but he got fired by pissing the big guy off. He isn't allowed anywhere near this place." 

"Um....okay. What did he do?" Liz asked uneasily as.they approached the building. She wasn't so sure about this any more. She was getting a pretty bad vibe by this already. 

Jeremy shook his head as he drew out the keys and began unlocking the front doors. He was going slow at it, though, as if he didn't want to go in right away. "Not sure. Been trying to get a hold of Mike for a little while now but I can't seem to. I think he is trying to avoid anyone who is associated with Fazbear Entertainment." He told her. He paused from opening the door to entering. "You want me to be honest to you?" 

Liz stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes. What is it about this place that makes it go through so many night guards?" She asked him. 

Grimacing, Jeremy pushed the door open and motioned for her to enter first. "Let me show you." He told her instead and then just walked right on in. 

Hesistantly, Liz followed him. 

They entered what looked like the front lobby of the pizzaria. There was a dusty old counter with all kinds of scrap all over it. There were some hardware tools resting on them and a few plastic tarps were hanging from the cieling. The place was definitely in the works of being renewed. Some of the black and white checkered tile walls were cracked and were being replaced. 

Jeremy lead Liz down a long corridor that lead right to a very large room. It was definitely the main room where all of the so called magic happened. It was empty of tables and chairs, with exception of a few though. The floor was also black and white checkered throughout the entire room. Only a few purple tiles were found in certain parts. 

There were a few old posters on the walls; pictures of four different cartoonish animal characters. A bear, a chicken, a rabbit and a fox. They all looked so cheerful in the pictures, almost so welcoming to any who came in. It.....it truthfully made Liz feel warm. She found herself actually liking the looks of those creatures. 

There were more pictures of almost the same animal characters, except they looked different. They looked.....more like toy animals. It was like looking at wind up toy characters. 

The bear looked almost the same but he did have rosy cheeks unlike the other and a black plastic bowler hat while the other bear was larger and looked more like a cartoonish bear. His hat was a small top hat, though and he had such bright blue eyes, while the other had purple eyes. 

The chickens.......one was a larger built while the other was curvier. They were both girls, obviously. It was just different builds and the larger one had a bib that said Let's Eat while the smaller, curvier chicken looked more girlish and had a bib that said Let's Party. 

The rabbits were completely different from one another. One was very tall and bulkier than the other. It was also a deep shade of purple and the other was much smaller and blue colored. The purple had matching purple eyes and the blue had brilliant green eyes. They both had guitars, though the blue one's looked like a kustick guitar while the purple one's was an electric guitar. 

The foxes were also very different. 

One was a guy and he seriously looked like a pirate. He wore pants unlike all of the animals but he had a hook for a left hand. He even had an eyepatch over his left eye while the other was yellowish green. 

The other fox was white, pink and red and clearly a female. It was.......quite a pretty looking thing with a brilliant red bow tied around its neck and quite the bushy white tail. Her eyes were moon like yellow and very pretty. 

 

There was another picture on the wall. A picture of a short toy like boy holding balloons. He had a big, welcoming and friendly smile on his face. It made Liz feel like smiling as she looked at the picture. 

But then she saw the last picture that sat above a very large present. 

It suddenly felt like she had the air knocked right out of her lungs when she saw that.......what was that? A puppet?! It looked a Japanese spirit, though. It was almost completely black with a few white stripes here and there. Its was pasty white with two purple lines trailing from its white on black eyes, leading right to the big smile it wore on its face. 

There was a spark inside of Liz that started. She knew that one. She saw it in her dreams all of the time. It was....it was the ghost. 

"Who......? What is that one?" Liz couldn't help but ask. 

Jeremy, who hadn't seemed to have noticed her distraction, looked over to where she was looking now and grimaced almost as if he was in pain. Especially seeing that puppet. "Oh, him. He's......he's The Marionette, or The Puppet. He's......he is in the box. He's better staying in there." He told her before motioning towards the large stage that Liz hadn't even noticed. 

And it was there, she gaped in surprise to see the nearly seven foot animatronic animals. The bear, the purple rabbit and the larger chicken was there. They had their heads bowed and they were frozen, as if asleep. Their eyes were dark and surprisingly, they had eyelids, even if they were completely made out of metal. 

"The main attractions. Freddy Fazbear and his Fazband, Chico. Technically, both chickens are Chica but we call the older model, Chico." Jeremy told her then motioned to across the room where the toy versions of the characters were. "And then we have Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie. And of course, Toy Foxy, but earlier back, she kept getting torn up by bra.....uh, by kids so eventually she was re-named The Mangle." 

Liz looked at him in surprise but horror. "What? She was torn up? But why?" She asked. 

Jeremy shook his head, sighing as he eyed each and every animatronic creature, warily. "The old manager of this old place thought it would be wise to have her in Pirates Cove, playing with the little ones. But thing is about kids, especially the bratty ones, they just wanted a toy to break." He grimaced as he looked back at her. "I don't know who came up with the idea, bit Mangle, over there, used to have two heads." He recieved an alarmed looked and he nodded. "Ye-ah, it was suppose to be like some kind of parrot or something. But a couple kids ripped it right off. She was torn apart so many times that The manager got fed up of having her fixed. Eventually she was to be scrapped. All of the Toys were."

Liz frowned, some how just not liking that. "So.....why are they here now? Why two versions of the crews?" She asked, clearly very interested in learning all about them. 

Shrugging, Jeremy just shook his head as he kept eyeing the animatronics. "They're going to putting the Toys in another room, one meant for the little kids and they are going to be there, entertaining them. The older ones are to entertain the older kids." He told her. "They are going to be adding a lot to the building. A game corner, an arcade, private party rooms. And then of course the main attraction room. I will show you every single room. Each of them will have cameras that you will be watching when you start.

"Now, when you do start, remember these important rules." Jeremy said now looking at her firmly. "Don't ever leave the security room and keep the doors open unless you really have to close them and lock 'em." He grimaced as he glanced around the room in distaste. "Seems like old habits die hard. The power in this place is horrible. If you keep the doors locked at all times, it drains power and can cause a power blow out. And then you would be forced to go down in the generator room, which you can reach through the Spare Parts and Fix-It-Up room. And trust me, you don't want to do that." 

Again, he was eyeing the animatronics warily, only to jerk as if alarmed. It had caused Liz to jump a little and look to what he had been looking at and was surprised to see that the older version of Freddy had seemed to have glitched a little and was now seeming to be looking right at them. Its brilliant blue eyes were looking right at her. 

Not being able to help it, Liz smiled softly. She felt......actually quite calm looking back at the Freddy Fazbear. She felt calm, collected, at peace. She didn't understand why. The animatronics were kind of creepy but she.......she felt at ease by them. 

"Uh.....let's continue on with the tour, shall we?" Jeremy asked a little nervously. 

Liz shrugged, still looking back at Freddy before finally turning her attenttion to the former night guard as he began showing her around. 

The tour was quite simple. Jeremy just lead her to each room and told her about them and what to expect from them. He told her everything and even showed her what would be her office. It was a small room compared the rest of the rooms. It had two doors on each side of the security counter, which had quite a few screens for her to look at. They were going now and she could see the cameras could almost see every part of the rooms. 

Jeremy evven showed her how to close the doors and lock them. And he even pointed out of the screens which showed what looked like an old storage room. On the screen, there was an old ragged looking animatronic just lying there. It was pretty much just falling apart or was being used as scraps. It looked like an old golden colored bunny, honestly. 

"That one is called Springtrap. He is not to come up stairs at all. He needs to stay in that room at all times. The electronic locks should be able to keep those doors from opening. The only time they might open is we have a black out and the locks blow out. If he ever gets out, hide. Don't ever let it see you." Jeremy told her. 

Liz looked at him in alarm. She didn't like the sound of that at all. "Wh-why? What's wrong with it?" She asked nervously. 

Jeremy shook his head as he looked at the screen, at the animatronic warily. "I have never seen him myself but I have it under reports that that animatronic is badly malfunctioned. It tends to start thrashing the other animatronics and will even attack people. The CEO is going to have that one torn apart and melted down. Until then, don't even mess with that one." He told her firmly as they walked back to main room. 

Off to the side, there was a curtained stage, which had a sign that read Sorry; Out of Order. 

"Who's behind there?" Liz asked curiously as she already moved towards it but was grabbed by Jeremy, who seemed nervous to even let her go near it. 

"That is where Foxy resides. He is......a mess.right now. Seems like some kids might have gotten in and torn him to bits. You're better just leaving him alone." Jeremy told her as he tried to draw her away. "Anyway, that's pretty much it. That is the whole pizzaria. I have a manuel and rule book......ah, shit. I left it in the security room." 

Liz glanced at him, smiling. "Okay. Is it all right if I wait out here for you? I'd like to look around." She told him. 

Jeremy hesistated for a good long moment. He didn't seem to want to leave her alone at all. He kept glancing around the room at the animatronics. "Uh.....okay. But don't touch anything. I will be as quick as I can." He told her before hurrying back. 

For a moment, Liz just stood there, looking around before glancing at Pirates Cove again, at Foxy's curtains. She bit her lip and chewed it for a moment before just deciding to get it over with. She wandered over and drew back the curtains to look in. 

And got a start when she found the pirate Fox there. He really was somewhat falling a part. He was mostly made out of metal, but there were a few places where synthetic hair was patched on, yet was falling off. Whatever glue was holding it on was failing and the har was starting to come off. 

Liz took one look at the animatronic before pouting softly. "Oh, you poor thing." She said softly before pushing the curtains aside and stepping up onto the stage, moving closer to the fox. She looked him over before smiling. "I think I have just the thing." She reached into her back pack and pulled put some gorilla glue she had bought earlier that day. She had bought it to fix her counter, which was falling it apart but it seemed that Foxy needed it more. 

Uncapping the glue bottle, she reached up and lightly pulled back some of the hair before applying the glue to it. She made sure to put a good amount before sticking it back to the fox's frame. 

Without noticing it, Liz didn't realize that the one eye opened a slit and the fox was watching her as she worked to repairing its hair. 

"You poor thing. How could this CEO guy let you guys get into such bad condition?" Liz asked with a scowl as she glue more patches of hair before sticking it back to the frame. "I swear, he doesn't even care about you guys. Otherwise he would take better care of you all. And that whole thing about Mangle, Jesus Fucking Christ. Allowing kids to tear her apart and then deciding not to fix her." 

Liz shook her head before finishing and then.proceeded to dust off the fox, seeing that it was covered in dust. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

Startled, Liz jerked around from Foxy and looked to see a shocked Jeremy watching her with a thick book in hand. He was looking at her as if she was crazy for even going near the pirate fox. 

"Oh.......hi, um, fixing Foxy." Liz said motioning to Foxy, whose eye was closed again. 

Nervously looking at Foxy, Jeremy stared long and hard at him before eyeing the repairs done to him. He did have to admit it, Foxy did look better with his fur reattatched but stilll........."I told you not to bother him. But......uh, whatever. Just come out of there. We, uh, we are done with he tour and we need to get going." He said to her, motioning her to slowly back away.

Liz rolled her eyes, not really getting why Jeremy seemed to be really scared of Foxy. But she started to back awa from the pirate, stuffing the glue back into her bag once she capped it and made to stepped off the stage. 

However there was a loud crack under her foot and the stage under it collapsed. 

Liz gasped as she threw out her hands to catch herself on anything as she fell. She felt something grab her arm immediately ad held her up, keeping her from face planting right off the stage. 

"Oh, shit!" Jeremy yelped now stepping forward to help her, only to freeze in surprise. 

Blinking once as she realized she wasn't falling any more and she looked to see what her arm caught on. And surprisingly, she saw Foxy had seemed to catch her with his other hand, his eyes barely open a slit and seeming to be looking right at her. 

"Oh.......sh-shit. Elizabeth, slowly back away........." Jeremy was saying. 

Liz scoffed as she sent him a look before dislodging her arm from the pirate fox's grip, which the fingers loosened so she could do so. "Oh, stop it. He isn't doing anything." She said scowling before looking back at Foxy and smiling as if it really was looking at her with its one eye. "Thank you, Foxy. You are totally awesome. I was sure I was going to hurt myself in that fall." She said playfully before pulling her foot out of the now hole in the stage and stepping off next to Jeremy. She took the time to glance back at the fox, that still was watching her through a sleepy looking eye. She curtsied, only briefly noticing the pointed ears twitching the slightest. 

Almost hyperventilating, Jeremy placed a hand on Liz's shoulder, he was watching Foxy carefully. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked in concern now turning to look her over. 

Liz grimaced as she lift her foot and rotated her ankle. "Might've twisted my ankle a little but otherwise, I'm fine." She told him before smiling agaim. "When do I start?" She asked brightly. 

Jeremy just blinked at her as if alarmed but then slowly handed her the book and then the keys. "Uh...tomorrow night. Are you not even creeped out at the thought that you will be baby sitting these guys for a week? At night? From midnight to six?" He asked as if trying to pointing something out. 

Liz shook her head, smiling as she took both and placed them in her bag. "No. Why should I?" She asked before glancing at her watch and wincing. "Oh, I better go. I still need to catch the bus home. It's nice to meet you, Jeremy. Thanks for showing me around." She told him before walking towards the door with a slight limp to her step. 

Jeremu watched her go before looking around at the animatronics and flinching to see that all of them had their eyes open now and seemed to be watching Liz leave. "Shit. Guys, be ni-nice to her, all right? She doesn't know anything." He said with a slight tremble in his tone before he was hurrying out himself. 

He just really hoped he wasn't going to regret letting Charon Crowley talk him into letting Elizabeth Prisbrey snoop around this place. He really hoped she would find what she was looking for and survived the first night. 

If not the entire fucking week.


	4. Chapter Three

For once in her life, Liz was excited about starting her new job. She didn't know what exactly made her do it but she went straight to the Dry Cleaners and quit before going home to read the manuel and rule book. 

Finally, after so long, she was going to get answers, that is, if they were even in that place. 

There was a lot to take in though. She thought about everything she had seen or heard. She couldn't get any of it out of her head. She had expected memories to have come flooding out her mind, to break down and be terrified. But......she hadn't. She recalled feeling at peace when she stepped through those doors. 

It was like.....that place just washed away her fears. How could that be possible though? Especially since it was there that she had almost been murdered. 

What was it about that place that eased her? 

More questions just kept coming. More than she wanted answered. It brought out the thoughts that she hadn't thought about before. It made her question the one thing she should have asked in the first place. 

Who saved her that night? Why was the others killed and not her? 

Liz felt frustration returning. She felt the stress of trying to figure it all out returning. It forced her to take out her inhaler and breath it in as she went into her apartment to get her something to eat and start studying the book Jeremy gave her. 

And froze in the door way, hand dropping her inhaler in alarm. 

Sean Daniels was lounging on her old beat up sofa, drinking a beer and watching football on her TV. He only glanced up when she entered before looking back at his game. "You're late. Where the fuck were you?" He asked dumbly. 

Liz stared at him, her body turning cold and she began shivering in the fear she felt swelling inside of her. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked fearfully. 

"I fucking live here too, Lizzie." Sean snapped not taking his eyes off of the game. 

"I have a restraining order, Sean! That meant you moved out! Get out or I will call the police!" Liz snapped back, feeling bold enough to do so. She didn't know what got into her but since she had visited Freddy Fazbear's, she felt braver than she used to. 

A cold look was immediately trained on her before he slowly stood up. 

At 6' tall, Sean Daniels towered over her 5'5", with a good solid 240 lbs to her 135lbs. He worked out well and it showed well in his large frame. His hair was black and cut military short while his eyes were dark brown, almost black to Liz. They terrified her. Even now as they turned dark as he started towards her, dropping his beer on the floor and not caring if it spilled. 

Trembling now, Liz backed away from him until her back was against the wall. She knew it was coming. She just knew it. "T-t-touch me and I press charges." She stuttered fearfully. 

Glaring darkly at her, Sean moved closer to her until he was a hair length away from her. He glowered at her before he swung away from her. "What the fuck ever. I'm done with you anyway. Stupid ugly bitch. Let me pack my shit and I'm out of here." He growled now heading towards the bed room. 

Liz flinched at his harsh words and felt tears sting her eyes as she just stood there, trembling. She couldn't believe he called her that. She wasn't.......she wasn't ugly. She knew she wasn't. Sure, she wasn't the most beautiful girl but........

For a good ten minutes, Liz stood against the wall, trembling an waiting as she listened yo Sean tear a part her bedroom as he packed his stuff. He was swearing and cursing her, calling her all sorts of things. It stung her every time and cut deeper than ever. But all she could do was stand thereand take it. 

Finally, Sean came out, large duffle bag swung over his shoulder and a brief case in hand. He gave Liz one final dark look as he started towards the door, pausing when she flinched away from him, starting to slide away from him against the wall. "How could I stand you, anyway? You and your fucking nightmares?" He hissed before he dropped the brief case on the floor and reached out for something on the counter. 

Liz's heart gave a jolt to see him grabbing a gold necklace laying there. One that her father had given her before he had died. Was he......?!

"What are you doing?!" Liz asked in alarm.

"Don't matter, Lizzie! It would look bad on you anyway! You want me gone, fine! But this is mine now! Its enough compensaion for ripping me off!" Sean snapped as he pocketed the necklace. 

"N-no! My father gave me that for my.....!" Liz cried now moving closertohim to get it back. 

But Sean snatched up the Fazbear rule book from where she had set it while waiting for him to leave and threw it at her. "Tough shit! I don't fucking care!" He snapped before grabbing the door handle, swinging it open and grabbing his bag. 

The book, however, caught Liz right in the face, making her cry out in pain as she stumbled backwards and stepping on the bottle that was still on the ground. She gasped as she slipped and went crashing down hard on the floor, knocking her elbow against her coffee table. A jolt of pain shot up her arm, obviously having hit the nerve there, the funny bone and it made her cry. 

Sean had turned his head with a jerk as he picked up his bag before a nasty smile formed on his face and he laughed at her in a harsh way. "Stupid fucking clutz." He said harshly before leaving and slamming the door as he was gone. 

Liz laid there on the ground clutching her pained arm and sobbing. Her elbow hurt but her face hurt more. The corner of the book had caught her right under the eye and it burned. She just sobbed hard, curling slowly into a ball. 

She really hoped it wouldn't turn into a black eye. That was all she needed was another mark of Sean's abusiveness towards her. 

 

Yup. 

It turned into a black eye. 

Liz discovered it later when she started cleaning up herself. Her eyes were puffy from all of her crying but the bruise was clear as ever. Her asshole of an Ex gave her a black eye and with her new work manuel. 

How much could it get worse? 

Sighing, Liz sat down on her couch and started reading the book, with an ice pack against her right eye. She couldn't believe some of these rules. And what the hell was with this, 'Fazbear Entertainment is not responcible for any injuries or deaths done by the animatronics' clause?!

It seeed that there was a lot more to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria than she realized. 

What in the hell ere they hiding? 

Well one thing was for sure, she was about to find out in the next twelve hours when she went in for her first night. 

Sighing, Liz went to bed. She knew she was in for a long night at Freddy Fazbear's. But either way, she was excited. She was going to spend the entire night in the archives, looking for the answers she needed to piece together what happened to her. And maybe, she could figure out who those kids were. Maybe she could find out who the man had been. 

If he was dead, and he had a grave, she was seriously going to go find it and spit on it. She was going to treat his grave the same way he treated her and the other kids. She felt like she owed those kids, that boy that much for what that asshole had done to them. 

 

The next night, around eleven o'clock, Liz arrived at Freddy Fazbear's, her bag full of treats and snacks as well as instant coffee for making in the middle of the night. She knew she was going to need it. 

Taking the keys out to unlock the front doors, she did so and entered the building, remember to lock it behind her. She couldn't believe of how quiet it was in the building. It seemed like a sin to have this place be so quiet. She felt the eerieness of it all as she walked down the hall into the main room. 

And froze in surprise. 

All of the animatronics were looking at her as she entered. 

"Uh......okay." Liz said now a little un-nerved as she slowly walked along the wall, watching them watch her. She frowned as she eyed all of them. Their eyes......they seemed to follow her. "Okay, Jeremy Fitzgerald, that was an assanine move. Trying to get them to scare me." She muttered no longer amused by the former night guard. 

She turned to head towards the hall where the security room was and gasped as she almost walked straight into that Balloon Boy. 

"Holy.......!" Liz yelped as she back peddled away from him and found herself actually looking right into his bright eyes, that seemed to stare right through her. She blinked at him before sighing and smiling. "Jeez, you scared me, kiddo. Don't do that." She then reached out and patted his pinwheel cap before brushing past him and heading to her new work station.

She could have sworn she heard him giggle as she entered the security room to get settled. 

Ten minutes later, Liz was stepping out again. She was already bored. She knew she had came too early. She should have thought this out some more. She didn't technically start for another forty minutes. So what was she......?

And what was that chattering noise?

Liz entered the main area and frowned looking around. She swore she could have heard noises coming from here. She frowned seeing those many pairs of eyes on her again. She felt a chill run through her. 

'Jeez, Jeremy wasn't kidding. These guys are kind of creepy at night.' Liz thought to herself before a thought hit her. She smiled, knowing exactly how to occupy herself until her shift started. She knew she could just head straight to the archives to begin looking but......why not have a little more to do than that? 

She always did enjoy cleaning, so why not? 

Going to find a large bucket or two, sponges, rags and even towels, Liz filled the buckets up and headed straight for the big stage. She found the three animatronics there still watching her with those big eyes of their eyes. 

It was......a little intimidating. 

But with a smile on her face, Liz placed the buckets on the floor and climbed up to face the big bear, himself. "Hello, Gentlebear, gentlebunny and lady bird," she greeted them as if they were real and old friends. "I am your new night guard of the evening. Now I know I am suppose to just siton my butt all night, watching those stupid screens and protecting you from punk vandals, but I have ADHD. I need to be moving around. So i got a proposition for you!" She said brightly, though secretly wondering if she was nuts.

Bendi g down, Liz grabbed a rag and sponge and dipped them into the water before bringing them back out and wringing them out. She smiled brightly up at the large bear. 

"How about a bath? I am so sure you are dying to get cleaned up after poor maintainece for so long." Liz added before she moved towards the big bear, himself. "Hope everyone don't mind if I start with the Boss Bear, first." 

And then she began her work. 

It was mostly a quick wash as she began rubbing the wet rags along Freddy Fazbear's frame, cleaning off the dust from him. It took ten minutes, if not fifteen as she did it with haste. She did not have a lot of time, after all. 

And by the time she finished with him, moving onto the others, it was almost midnight. 

However, the entire time she had been washing Freddy, she could almost feel piercing eyes looking right at her. And she could have sworn he was staring right at her face. She ignored the feeling before moving onto Chica next, iguring the large chicken lady would want to be washed first. 

By the time she was finishing Bonnie's frame, Liz heard a distance ringing of a phone. She had to top for a good moment, listeni g bgore cursing when she realized it was the phone in the security toom. 

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Liz cursed as she dropped the rag in the bucket and took a running jump right off the stage, booking towards the office.

Unaware of the gazes watching her go. And a moaning hiss from a disappointed blue bunny as she passed by him. 

Liz did not get to the phone on time when it stopped ringing. She cursed as she had lift up the ear piece before groaning as she realized whoever had been calling had already left a message on the answering machine. 

Sighing, she put the phone back down and pushed the message button, sitting down to listen. 

"Hello, hello! Hey, Elizabeth, this is Jeremy! I wanted to make sure you got there okay. But it seems to me you might be running late." She heard the man's voice. He sounded......nervous for some reason. "Anyway, when you get this message, remember what I told you. Do not leave the security office and watch the security screens carefully. Things tend to, uh, go kooky at night with the animatronics. They do.......wander around. Something about free roaming mode so don't be too alarmed when you see one of them missing." 

Liz was alarmed anyway and she immediately looked at the screens to find all still in place.......wait. 

Where was the blue Bonnie? Why wasn't he on the stage with the other Toy animatronics?!

Her heart nearly seized right then and there. 

"Now if you do find them missing, just check the cameras and find out where they might be. If they are anywhere near the security office, just.....uh.....close the door. They should leave you alone if the door is closed." There was a pause. "Uh......sort of. Check the cameras in the vents now and then too. They could.....um.....get in there with you through there. If they are the vents, the controls to sealing the vents is on your left. But whatever you do, don't let them in. They have, uh, have a tendency to think you are an endoskeleton out of its suit and they might try and stick you into one of the suits that you saw in the Spare Parts and Fix-It-Up room." 

Tht was not comforting Liz at all as she immediately began flipping through the cameras to find out where Blue Bonnie went. 

"Um.......also, watch out for Foxy. If he even starts moving to get out of that stage, lock up both doors until he goes back. And be, uh, quick about it. He is really fast when he starts running." Jeremy said nervously. 

Liz immediately flipped the screen to Pirates Cove and sighed softly when she saw Foxy still there. But.......looking up at the camera.

Her heart gave a jolt again when she saw him move his head, literately move his head as if to look elsewhere. As if......looking across the room at something. He was.......watching something! 

"Um......that should be about it. The first night is usually the easiest so I don't think you will have too much trouble. But.....muh.....if you do, let me know in the morning after six when.......the......uh........animatronics settle down for their sleep." Jeremy said almost visibly wincing on the phone. "Be safe, Elizabeth. Keep an eye out." 

Liz was almost hyperventilating now as she began flipping through the channels, trying to find the missng Blue Bonnie. 

And then she found him. 

The security camera showed........her security office. She could see herself on it. And Blue Bonnie was standing right behind her. 

Her body froze in growing terror, Liz slowly turned her had to look behind and squeaked when she found Blue Bonnie there. 

Holding one of the buckets out towards her and a rag. 

With a smile on his face and bright green eyes. 

Staring wide eyed at Blue Bonnie with shock, Liz just stood there, not wanting to move. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't.......she became aware of how tight her lungs just got as she felt an asthma attack coming on. She gasped suddenly and began coughing in a fit, clutching to her chest. She stumbled backwards against the counter, still watching the blue rabbit, whose eyes literately lit up and the mouth down turned in an almost surprised frown. 

"Gasp!" Liz gasped agan before manuvering around the room, giving the Blue Bonnie a wide berth as she stumbled towards her bag in the corner. She gasped and choked again as she dropped down to her knees and began scrambling to get into her medical pocket, grabbing for the zipper. She needed her inhaler. 

Hands shaking, Liz tried to open it but to her misfortune, the zipper jammed and she gasped and choked again. 

The blue Bonnie stepped back with a thunk, almost.....alarmed before it turned and opened its mouth, emitting the most alarming sound that Liz ever heard. It was almost like a growling scream and it seemed to echo throughout the entire building. It was enough to make Liz flinch as she gasped and choked. Her asthma.......it was getting worse! 

She couldn't breath!

It just got worse when she heard metallic pounding of feet and the doors were immediately filled with may faces. THE ANIMATRONVI FACES!!!!!

Darkness was starting to seep into Liz's vision and she couldn't breath. She gasped and choked, blindly scrambling for her inhaler. She couldn't get the zipper open! 

Suddenly familiar black talons were there and slicing open the bag pockets, narrowily missing her fingers. She flinched and looked up in fear, only to nearly black out right then and there. 

It was the Ghost.......! 

No. 

The Puppet! 

It glanced at her as it began digging around her bag before pulling out her inhaler from inside and then proceeded to wrap an arm around her, bringing the inhaler right up to her mouth. She proceeded to open her mouth and scream but found her inhaler's mouth piece shoved into instead begore she heard the relieving hiss as the canister was pushed down. 

Liz felt her medicine immediately pushed into her lungs and she felt her breathing slowing down. 

But not before she blacked out. And surely not before she saw those nearly glowing white specks of eyes piercing her soul. She could literately feel The Puppet peering at her soul as she blacked out.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm calling it good. It is now ready for reading. Hope to hear some feedback from this one, readers. Tell me what you think. :)

They were staring at her. 

Liz sat on the kitchenette counter, legs curled up to her chest, her shaking hands clutching the somewhat dirty glass full of water. She stared back with wide eyes, her heart pounding. She seriously could not believe this. 

The animatronics.......they were all scattered in the kitchen, watching her. Though.......Toy Chica was at the stove, surprising Liz by cooking tomato soup in a pan. Her back was to the frightened girl but she didn't seem fazed as she used a spoon to stir the soup. 

Liz tore her eyes from the pretty chicken robot and looked back at the one sitting across from her, staring at her with those soul piercing eyes of his. She couldn't......she couldn't tear her eyes awa from The Puppet as he looked back at her. 

Taking a shaky breath, Liz swallowed hard, opened her mouth trying to say something but ended it in a dry squeak. She coughed once before taking a drink again of the water before trying again. 

"Wh-who........wh-what are all of you? Are you......all sentient?" Liz asked shakily. 

The Puppet bobbed its head before merely hovering off the counter, startling her as it stood up in the air before bowing to her. It hissed softly before turning and flying, FLYING out of the room. 

Liz swallowed hard before looking back at the animatronics, seeing that they were watching her. She then flinched when Foxy of all of them moved forward. She cringed as he came closer, bending over and.......

Nuzzled her with his head. 

Liz blinked in her alarm as he rubbed his head against her chin. She did not know what to even say or do to that. She didn't even know why he was nuzzling her.

But as if he sensed that question in her mind, he drew back from her and touched his chest where the hair was glued to his frame. 

It clicked. 

Liz's mouth fell in surprise as she realized what it was. She realized he was thanking her for fixing him earlier. She slowly nodded in understanding. "Oh......um....yo-you're wel-welcome." She said nervously. 

The pirate fox grinned at her, making her cringe a little when she saw those sharp looking teeth. 

The Puppet was back and this time, he had papers clutched in his talons. He took one look at Foxy and the nervous Liz before hissing softly. It made the fox flinch, himself and he was quick to backing away as The Puppet moved over to replace him, putting the papers down. 

Liz blinked in surprise again as she looked at the newspaper clippings he was presenting her. She frowned at him before she began looking at them. They were old news paper clippi gs and it made her heart pump faster when she realized it was news on the old eighties' child kidnappings. There was even pictures of the missing children. 

A picture of her, as an eight year old girl. 

This was......this was what she was looking for. It was all here. 

Liz touched the news paper with her picture on it before looking at The Puppet. "It......it was you, wasn't it?" She asked breathlessly. "You saved me that night." 

The Puppet tilted its head and the animatronics chattered softly to each other. It then touched the picture of the little girl and then pointed at her. 

As if understanding, Liz slowly nodded as she tapped the picture of her eight year old self and then pointed at herself. She flinched when the animatronics began chattering wildly to each other, now looking surprised and excited. 

Except for the older Freddy. 

Freddy was staring directly at her with such an intentive look before he began lumbering closer. Every one of the animatronics went quiet to watch and The Puppet had even backed away so the large bear could look clearly at Liz, who cowered a little. He paid no mind as he reached towards the papers, brushing some of them aside before pointing at a picture of a boy. 

The boy from Liz's dreams!

She sucked in air as she stared at the picture before following Freddy's claws as he pointed at himself. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him, shock filling her. She stared long and hard before looking back at the boy. She read the name and it made a spark click into place. 

"Alexander Shaw. You're Alex Shaw. I know that name. That.....was......." Liz whispered and saw a smile form on the bear's cartoonish face as he nodded. She looked around at all of them, seeing their intentive looks. She felt her body freeze over. "It's all of you........you all were the kids that were there with me, weren't you?" She asked in bewilderment. 

They each nodded. 

Liz slumped a little before she looked back at the newspaper clippings. "I.......I can't believe this. I......can't believe that I actually believe this. You're all ghosts possessing the Freddy Fazbear crew." She saw them shrug as if somewhat agreeing with her. She lift her fist and touched her forehead, shaking her head. "I.......can't remember what happened, guys. I don't remember what happened that night." 

There was a pregnant pause before all of the animatronics looked at The Puppet, who hissed softly before pointing at himself. He seemed hesistant but then he pointed at Liz before miming that he was pulling something out of her head. 

Liz was confused for a moment before she realized what he was trying to say. It came as a shock but......with what she was even seeing in the first place, it made sense. "You.....you took the memories from me. Wh-why would you do that?" She asked in alarm. 

There was another pause as The Puppet stared at her before he covered his own eyes with his talons then dropped it, pointing at her again. 

Again Liz was confused but slowly understood. She could piece together his words by his actions. It was like he really was talking to her. "Because if I had the memories as a child, I wpuld be seeing them every day." She looked back at The Puppet who slowly nodded. "I would have been more damaged than I already am. I see the memories in nightmares though. Every night. I see them and don't understand them. They never made sense. How is this possible?" She didn't really get an answer but a stare. "But......I get it. You were trying to give a chance at a time of tragedy." She said, recieving a nod before she looked around at every one of the animatronics. "Did......did you bring them back to life too?" 

The Puppet hissed softly as he looked around at all of the robots before nodding again. He mimed as if he was crying before motioning to all of them. He then pretended to pluck something out of the air and then pushed it towards the animatronics. It was like he was trying to put something in them. 

"You......heard their cries. So you took their souls and placed them into the animatronics." Liz said slowly in understanding. She was surprised she was even getting it. "But why.......was it revenge? Against the one who did it?" 

Nods. 

"Did........did you get the revenge for what that monster did?" Liz asked again. 

Pause. 

Then slowly The Puppet shook his head. He motioned to all of the animatronics in the room before wavering his fingers towards the sky. It was like he was trying to motion to something being released. 

It took a good moment for Liz to figure that one out. She had to replay his motions over and over again before it clicked. "Because if you got your revenge, they would have been released from this life. They would finally pass on." She said now in understanding. 

The Puppet slowly nodded. 

Biting her lip, Liz thought for a long moment, taking it all in. She had to hink on this whole thing. So all of the children she had been with were dead and now possessing the Freddy Fazbear crew. They were brought back by this.....what? Mystical Puppet? How was that even possible? He was definitely something else, that was for sure. But he brought them back to life to seek revenge against the one who took their lives. 

But.....who was it? 

"Do you know who did it?" Liz asked slowly. 

There was another pause before The Puppet shook his head before he was suddenly whizzing out of the room again, leaving hr with the large beings. He wasn't gone for too long as he came back, handing what looked like Freddy Fazbear security badge. 

Liz felt her breath still inside of her as she took the badge and stared at it. "A security guard. A night guard did this." She felt cold as she looked back at The Puppet. "Was it.......was it Jeremy Fitzgerald? He was a night guard that year, wasn't he?" She asked in growing alarm. She really hoped it wasn't him. She liked him. He seemed nice but it did explain why he was so scared of the animatronics. 

But The Puppet shook his head, waving a hand at her as if dismissing her words. 

"It wasn't him but you still attacked him." Liz said somewhat blankly. 

The animatronics and the Puppet actually looked rather sheepish now, some of them rubbing their heads with their metal paws and wings. It was almost hilarious and it made Liz snicker as she caught on. 

"You attacked him and all security guards because you were angry, weren't you? I get it. You didn't know who it was only that it was a security guard. So you attacked them, just in case it was one of them." Liz said, softly. "So.......why aren't you attacking me? I'm a night guard, aren't I?" She almost started laughing when she saw all of the blank looks she was getting from all of them. She had to admit it, but for animatronics, they sure expressed their emotions very well. 

It was Purple Bonnie who grunted and waved both servos in the air, forming curves. He was obviously pointing out the fact that she was a woman. 

"Sexist much, eh, Bonnie? It could have been a manly woman for all we know." Liz couldn't help but laugh, recieving an alarmed look from the large purple rabbit. He obviously took her joke too seriously and thought she was scolding him. 

The two Chicas and Mangle joined Liz into laughing, though. They understood her just fine. 

"Okay. I get it. I get it. You're not attacking me because I am a woman. A female night guard. You know it wasn't a woman who killed you." Liz snickered before sobering up and sighing softly, looking away. "Okay. So...what now? How are we going to find this asshole who did this to you? He has got to pay for what he has done. To you, to me, and any other kid he has killed that we might not even know about." She said her voice now hardening. 

The animatronics seemed to appreciate that because all of them perked up, smiling or grinning. The Puppet, however, pointed at her then towards the door. And even he spread his talons, as if trying to guesture the whole outside. 

Liz understood that too and she nodded to let him know she got it. "Because I can leave and look for him out there. You guys can't. Okay. I can do what I can." She then uncurled her legs and scooted to the edge, holding her hand out towards The Puppet. "Then I guess we are partners now. My name is Elizabeth Prisbrey. Everyone calls me Lizzie or Liz. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said smiling. 

The Puppet paused bfore the big smile on his masked face seemed to spread wider and he carefully took her hand into his sharp talons, being very careful not to scratch her. He shook her hand before releasing it.

Liz looked around at all of the animatronics, smiling faintly. "So......what should I call all of you? Your real names or your new ones?" She asked them, tilting her head curiously. 

The animatronics shared a glance and chattered softly to one another before it was the bigger Freddy who poi ted at himself then at the newspaper clipping. He pointed to the word Freddy before lightly X'ing out Alexander Shaw's picture. 

So....just Freddy then, huh?" Liz asked and recieved a nod. She glanced at the two Bonnies then to the two Chicas and even to the Toy Freddy. "You know, it would be confusing if all of you shared the same name. What could I call you?" She asked them all. 

The counterparts glanced at one another again before it was Purple Bonnie who stepped closer and pointed at the name, Bonnie. 

The other one, Blue Bonnie nodded and stepped closer, using his servos to cover the last parts of the Bonnie name. 

"So......Bonnie and Bon?" Liz asked arching an eyebrow. 

The blue rabbit shook his head and pointed at the first letters again before holding up two fingers of his servos. 

"Bonbon?" 

And Bonbon nodded with a brilliant smiling. He lookd very happy that she got it and even reached out to take her hand, giving it a light squeeze, bouncing a little. It did not take Liz even a second to realize that this one was quite.......overly friendly for a ghost kid possessed animatronic. 

The two Chicas chattered to each other before they looked at Liz, shrugging. The Toy Chica moved closer, just pointing at the name Chica on the newspaper and then at herself before she pointed at the other Chica and then went over to the newspaper, covering the last letters with the tip of her wing. 

"Chi, huh? So Chi and Chica? Okay, I guess I can buy that." Liz said before looking at the last counterpart. 

Toy Freddy just merely shrugged before moving closer and just tapping the word Toy on a poster hanging up of himself and the other Toy animatronics. 

"Okay. Toy it is then." Liz said before turning towards the last ome she was aware of. The Balloon Boy. She tilted her head before smiling. "I think I already know yours. It's Balloon Boy. But how about Bee for short?" She asked him and recieved a nod and a wider smile. She then glanced at The Puppet. "Do you even have a name?" 

The Puppet stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. 

"So I guess I will call you Puppet. Do you mind?" Liz asked the ghost like being and recieved another head shake. She smiled before slowly standing up, only to have Chica stop her from going anywhere. She gave her a curious look but then laughed softly when the chicken bot mimed as if eating something and then pointed at the soup on the stove. "Okay, okay. Since you did heat it up for me, I guess it would be rude not to eat it." Liz said as she wandered over to the very warm pan. 

However glancing at the clock, Liz saw that it was about four in the morning. She had recalled waking up in the kitchen, laying on a table with a somewhat dusty blanket over her and the animatronics all around her waiting. It had been three at that time. 

So she had been out for almost two an half, three hours. Her asthma attack had taken a toll on her but she hadn't been too worried about it. Her attention had been on the large animalistic robots watching her. 

"Well I have two more hours before I leave. So......what now?" Liz ased looki g around at all of them. 

Bonbon made a cheerful sound before he practically danced across the room, swiped up a bucket and rag before presenting them to her, rather quickly. He wore the biggest shit eating smile that she ever had seen. 

But nonetheless, Liz understood and laughed as she shook her head. "So, you want that bath that badly, huh?" She asked and the blue rabbit bobbed his head excitedly. 

The others snickered while Freddy down right chuckled in that creepy laugh of his. 

 

Two hours later, Liz had eaten the soup while giving the rest of the animatronics a wash down. It was a lot easier this time. They were a lot bigger than her and she was quite short so they had no problem just bending down to a crouch or down right sitting down so she could wash all of them. 

And finally six came around, a chime going off. 

The animatronics went very still for a moment before slowly starting to move back to their rightful spots. Liz could only understand that they had yo return to their rightful spots for thwir daily rest. She figured it must have been a part of whatever curse they were under. A curse that Puppet had done but with good intentions. 

However, as everyone started to take their spots and began shutting down for the day, Freddy stopped and looked back at Liz. He seemed to just stare at her for a moment before lumbering back over to her. 

Liz frowned as she watched him approach her and then flinched softly when he pointed at hr eye and jaw. At her BLACK EYE and BRUISED jaw. She knew now that he had noticed. 

"Uh......I am.....kind of a......clutz, I guess." Liz lied with a wince. What else was she suppose to say? How could telling him the truth about her abusive ex help with anything? 

Freddy stared long and hard at her and it was clear he did not believe her. But with a small grunt, he glanced off towards the clock before he looked back at her. It was a clear look that Liz understood. 

He was not going to let this go until she told him he truth. 

But without another look at her until he got back up on the stage, Freddy took his position and then looked back at her. He nodded once and then shut down for the day. 

All Liz could do was stand there, surprised and quite overwhelmed by the night's events. How was she going to explain this to anyone? Most of all, Jeremy? She now had questions for him and she was goung to make sure he answered them. 

Heading out of Freddy Fazbear's, back pack in hand, which she cursed a little when she saw Puppet had sliced the side of it pretty good, Liz left the building, only to find a rather hesistant, yet relieved Jeremy Fitzgerald outside, sitting in his car. 

Only then did she march over to him, whom got out to greet her. 

Folding her arms, apping her foot impatiently, Liz glowered at him and he winced, seeming to figure out exactly what had her doi g that. "We need to talk. Why the hell didn't you tell me they were alive?" She asked firmly. 

Jeremy grimaced. He knew fairly well that he was in trouble.


	6. Chapter Five

"So, they didn't try and hurt you at all? Thank god. I mean, I am sorry I didn't tell you but would you really have believed me?" Jeremy asked in relief.

"Probably not. But......hey, a little bit of a warning would have been nice. That way I didin't have to have an asthma attack and make Puppet save my life again." Liz told him as she sipped her coffee. She had just got done telling him what had happened her first night and didn't really see a reason to leave anything out seeing that he knew something about it. 

Jeremy had bought her breakfast at a little cafe and listened in some awe. He admitted he knew that the animatronics were alive but not like this. He knew something about the stories about the children who went missing at Freddy Fazbear's but he never imagined it to be like this. 

It all made sense now. 

He had never realized why the animatronics were always trying to hurt him or the other guards, though one had died before. And now, he knew why they were always trying to hunt down night guards. 

"So he was the one who saved you. The Puppet. He found you in that room anout to be slaughtered and released you." Jeremy said in understanding. 

Liz nodded as she drank her second cup of coffee. "He admitted that he is also the reason why I can't remember anything. He took the memories away so I could have a chance of a normal life. Too bad he kind of failed. I always had nightmares that never made sense." She said before setting her cup down. "And the reason why they didn't go after me, well, I am a girl. They knew that it was a man who killed them and not a woman. And plus I as one of them. I was a victim. Freddy!" Her eyes went wide in exasperation. "I barely remember him but he was Alexander Shaw! He was my best friend when I was seven. My only friend! He died protecting me and now he is here, as Freddy Fazbear. I didn't even know or remember him until now." She told him.

Jeremy slowly nodded as he took it all in. It was definitely a lot to take in and it sure answered some questions that he had wanted answered. "So what are you going to do from here? You went there to find out what happened and now that you know, what are you going to do?" He asked her as he sipped his own coffee. 

Liz shook her head as she tried to think of what to even say. She honestly didn't know. "I......I don't know." She admitted. "But I can't leave them like that, Jeremy. Those animatronics are possessed by child spirits. They were murdered in the most horrible way. I have to do something. The fact that the man who did it, who almost killed me might still be alive and is roaming free." She slowly shook her head, looking disgusted. "He got away with it. And that is not right. It is no womder they are so pissed off."

"Yeah. It is no wonder. It also explains why they got mad at me or Fritz Smith or probably Mike Schmitt when we were guards." Jeremy said thoughtfully. "I am betting they only attacked us because we kept shutting the doors in their faces when they came wandering close by. That's what made them think we might have been the guy who did it. Because we were scared of them the second of seeing them. We didn't even try and talking to them like you did." 

"I had an asthma attack because I was scared of them. Bonbon scared the shit out of me. And then they turned around and just came to help me." Liz said somewhat amused. 

Jeremy chuckled shaking his head as he looked back at her. "Yeah, maybe. But if I recall, you went and fixed Foxy when I told you not to. And then gave them a sponge bath. I think that gave you the rite of passage of being a part of the gang, Liz." He said smiling. 

Sighing but amiling, Liz shrugged. "Well, anyway, I don't know how I a going to find this asshole. I am going to need your help. You ere a night guard that year. Who else was a guard?" She asked now frowing. 

"Hmm." Jeremy hummed as he tried to remember. "There was a couple of them. Not too many. Me, of course. But there was another one. A guy named Chad Mitchells. But I don't think it was him. He died in a car accident right before your incident." He thought longer. "Let's see. There was Scott Cawthon. He is still alive and is Head of Security at the main company. He used to be known as the Phone Guy. He'd call in at the beginning of the shift and give instructions. There was a guy named Fritz Smith but he was brand new. I don't think it was him because......" he grimaced almost painfully. "Well......he got transferred the day before your incident to another facility. I heard later that Springtrap got him." 

Liz frowned as a lightbulb turned on in her head. She recalled not getting to meet him. And if he was like the others, why hadn't she got to meet him?

"Springtrap. What's he like, Jeremy?" 

Jeremy gave her a leveled look. "Don't even think about it, Liz. Stay away from him. He is more dangerous than Freddy or the others are. Even the animatronics don't like him. And I know I have seen them fighting with him before on old security recordings. He has even got into it with The Puppet. He don't like them, they don't like him. There has to be a reason why. I don't know why but I am not at liberty of finding out. And neither are you. Leave him in that room." He told her firmly.

Liz was frowning but she slowly nodded. She would leave it alone, for now. She wanted to know about Springtrap but right now, she figured it was better to listen. "All right. I will." She promised for now. 

After finishing their breakfast, Jeremy offered Liz a ride home and seeing she would have to take the bus, which would take an hour before she could even get on it, she took up his offer. 

"By the way, who gave you the shiner?" Jeremy asked on the way to her apartment. 

Liz hesitated before she shook her head, smiling faintly at him. "Um, I kind of a little clutzy. I walked into the door at home and........" she was saying, tryinb not to sound uneasy like she felt. 

A blank look formed on Jeremy's face and he sent her a dry look. "Someone hit you, didn't they?" He shook his head when she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I am 44 years old, Liz. I have heard those excuses before in my life." He told her before he looked at the road ahead of them again. "So who was he? Who was the asshole who hit you?" He asked her. 

Liz lowered her head, somewhat forelorn. "My ex-boyfriend. He wasn't happy we broke up. Or that I kicked him out of MY apartment. I also have a restraining order against him. Probably won't stop him from coming near me though. He broke the order yesterday to invade my house, get his stuff, steal my necklace that my dad gave me before he died." She told him. 

"Hmph. Take him to Freddy's and your new friends will deal with him. If they can't stand child killers, I highly doubt they will stand women beaters." Jeremy said rather darkly but there was a smile on his face. 

Problem was, Liz considered that. 

Once Liz was dropped off at her apartment, she baded Jeremy goodbye then went inside to get much needed sleep. She wasn't sure if she was crazy or not but......she looked forward to night two at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. She wanted to get to know the animatronics. 

And maybe reconnect with her old childhood bestie. Shad lost so many years with him because of a sick bastard. And now, she had that chance to be friends with him again. 

It made her smile as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Exactly at 11:04 p.m, Liz stepped off the bus near Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and started heading straight for the building. She was anxious to getting inside to see the animatronics. She couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited to getting to know them.

It was probably both of them. 

Unlocking the front doors to the building, Liz pushed inside then locked the doors behind her, now making her way in. She found the atmosphere was not as bad as before. It was probably because she knew what to expect this time. 

Entering the main room, Liz froze when she saw all but one animatronics waiting for her, looking directly at her. "Uh, hi. Where is Bon.......?" She was asking when she noticed the blue rabbit missing. 

And suddenly she was grabbed from behind, half gasping and half letting out a squeaky scream as she was lifted off the ground, being hugged from behind. 

It wasn't hard to realize that it was Bonbon, due to the blue arms wrapped around her. 

Liz calmed down a second later before laughing as she felt Bonbon nuzzling her from behind and she patted his arms. "Hi, Bonbon. It's nice to see you again too. Now can you put me down?" She asked as she twisted her head around to look at the six foot rabbit. 

Bonbon immediately put her down and released her, with a big smile on his face and bright eyes. He was definitely happy to see her and so was Foxy when he came bounding over to greet her. He did not follow the blue rabbit's suit and scoop her up. But he did just stop in front of her, grinning like a mad man......er, fox. 

"Hey, Foxy. How are the repairs holding up?" Liz asked smiling back at him as she reached up and lightly tugged the synthetic fur. It held fast and she nodded in satisfaction. She looked around to see the others keeping their distance, probably trying not to make her uncomfortable. Even Puppet came of his box to greet her. "Hi, guys, ladies. Have a good day's nap?" 

The animatronics chattered but looked amused by her words. Freddy even wandered over, bobbing his head to her.

"So, what do you do around here at night besides try and scare night guards all night?" Liz recieved blank looks and no one really answered her question. She got the idea pretty fast. "Okay, so you do that every night. I was asking because I am going to be spending some time in the archives room, snooping through stuff. I came here to find out what happened to me that night and now that I know, I want to try and find the son of a bitch who killed you. And to do that, I have to go through the archives and hired lists. I didn't want to bother you guys from whatever you do so I was just wondering. You don't mind if I go in the archives room, right?" 

All of the animatronics glanced at one another before they looked back at her, shaking their heads. 

Liz nodded, thankfully before looking around and wincing. "I, uh, actually can't remember where Jeremy told me where the archives were. Would someone show me?" She asked sounding embarrassed. 

It was Bonbon who snatched her hand and practically dragged her across the room, ignoring the hisses and growls the others gave him for his sudden grabbing of her. Liz practically had to run to keep up with his long strides and even then, she almost dropped her bag in the fast pace. A few things did fall out but she couldn't stop to scoop them back up because of Bonbon's vice grip on her hand. It didn't hurt but she couldn't tug away. 

However, a rather loud growl from Freddy had Bonbon stop with a cringe rather quickly. He immediately let Liz go and stepped away from her as Freddy followed after them, bending over to scoop up what he could with his rather stubby hands. He had a hard time picking some up so Puppet hovered over and helped. 

Both of the two held out Liz's lost things, which she took gratefully and put them back in. 

"Thanks, guys." Liz said smiling before looking at Bonbon, who looked dejected. His long ears were even bent as if in misery and he did look upset. He more than likely got quite the scolding by the growls Freddy gave him. "It's okay, Bonbon. But if you don't mind, slow it down a little. I have shorter legs than you." She told him, offering her hand to him again. 

The long ears shot back up and Bonbon was looking happy again. He took her hand carefully this time and simply walked across the room with her in toll. 

The somewhat clanking of feet behind them told Liz that someone, more than likely Freddy, was following them. She glanced over her shoulder to confirm it. He wasn't too far behind but he wasn't far either. She saw the others just chattering to each other while Bonnie was actually messing with his guitar, yet looking somewhat disappointed. It was due to that one of the strings seemed to have snapped.

'Note to self; get a few things for the animatronics to keep them occupied and entertained.' Liz thought to herself in amusement.

Finally they reached the archives, which were not that far away from the security room. Though getting in took a moment seeing the door was jammed. A good hit to the door from Freddy had it open in seconds and Liz was in. 

Immediately, Liz looked around the room and grimaced. She did not like what she was seeing at all. It was a complete mess in the room. Papers were scattered everywhere and were tossed all over the place. There were file cabinents opened up and looked like they had been rifled through. A lot of them were torn into pieces and strewn about. There was an over flowed garbage can in the corner with shredded paper. 

This......this could have been a problem. 

Liz went over to one of the file cabinents and plopped her bag down before running her hand through her hair. She knew this was going to take longer than a night to go through. "Jeez......what a mess. How am I going to find anything in this?" She muttered. 

Feeling someone nudge her from behind, she glanced back and saw Freddy tilting his large head before glancing over her into the room. He drew back a little before looking back at her and motioning to the room. 

Liz didn't understand this one. She gave him a questioning look, tilting her head before glancing around the room. And she then had to step back as the large bear brushed past her, heading over to a piles of papers and bending to pick them up. He glanced over his shoulder at Bonbon, growling softly. 

The blue bunny perked up, smiling brightly before he dashed across the room and began picking papers up. 

Liz stared at the two for a moment before jumping a little when she felt a presense behind her. She glanced back just in time to see the others coming in, sharing a glance at her and then proceeding to help pick up papers and setting them on the large table in the middle of the room.

It took Liz a good moment to realize what the animatronics was doing before it hit her. She felt a smile on her face immediately before she moved forward, gaining their attention. "Thanks you guys. Now we need to organize all of these papers. Anything that looks like personal files on employees needs to be put in a pile and anything on the history of Freddy Fazbear's needs to be in another." She told them and they all nodded as they began looking at the papers. 

Puppet joined Liz's side before he lift his arms, hissing softly, making everyone look at him. Whatever he was saying, they agreed to because they simply held out the papers. 

Liz didn't understand what they were doing until it started happening. And boy, was she surprised. 

Especially when the papers began glowing a lavender color before they simply lift up in the air as if some invisible force was picking them up. They hovered right out of all of the animatronics' servos and lift into the air before shooting towards the table. Each and every paper was immediately dropped into piles and all Liz could do was watch in surprise as they were all seperated. 

When it was finished, Puppet turned towards her, looking almost smug. 

"Wo-wow. You're telekinetic, aren't you?" Liz asked in amazement. She recieved only a shrug from the black animatronic. "Never seen something like that before. Who were you before all of this?" 

No answer. 

Shrugging, Liz made her way over to the table and looked at the piles of papers before moving to one. She saw that Puppet seemed to be quite efficient with what she needed him to do. One pile was full of records on employees of Freddy's, another pile were newspaper clippings about the Pizzaria and even news on the missing children. There was a pile Another pile was of security reports made by the night guards. 

It was there that Liz started with the animatronics just standing there, watching her. 

The reports dated all the way back to the early eighties. There were a lot of them but a lot of the information was scattered by times. It took a minute for Liz to locate them by time. She eventually found the first few but there was not a lot that even dealt with the animatronics. It was mostly little accidents like kids getting bumps or scratches. There were even a few where some fought each other. 

And then the reports of a suspicious character showed up. But it was written that the man had been arrested and banned from ever stepping foot in Freddy's again. 

Liz kept reading until she found one that Jeremy wrote. He was writing a report about how one of his co workers, another night guard was watching children. He apparently felt the need to write it down. 

Reading the name, Liz frowned to see that it was Scott Cawthon. 

"Hm." She hummed before looking at the personal files next. She began going through them, looking for Cawthon's file. It took her a good minute to even find it.

There was not a lot on him. Just simple information on him for the job. It had his name, "Scott Cawthon", his age, which he had been 25 at the time so he must have been 45 or so now. It said where he lived and what his job qualifications had been. It said he had gone to college for Criminal Justice, so he did qualify for Security detail. He studied Psychology and even was a certified First Aid officer. 

It could have been him who had done it but she couldn't prove it.

Looking at Puppet, Liz pointed at the file. "Hey, Puppet. Do you remember this guy? Scott Cawthon?" She asked. 

The black animatronic glanced at the file before going still, as if he was thinking. He growled slightly, a sound much like a prediator getting aggravated before nodding to the young woman. 

Liz bit her lip as she tried to think of how to even ask this. "Do.....do you think it could have been him who did this to us?" She asked him. 

Another growl from him but he shook his head and half shrugged. He wasn't sure but he obviously was suspicious of Scott Cawthon. He held up his slender talons and made an inch sign. 

"You think it might be him but you don't know?" Liz asked and he nodded. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair before heading over to her bag and taking out a notebook and a pen. She flipped it open and wrote: Possible Suspects before writing down Scott Cawthon's name. "We will keep him on the list then. I will definitely have to talk to Jeremy about this report about him watching kids." 

Going back to the files, she began looking through more files and writing down names. She was sure it was a night guard but.....it was good to have more suspects than just pointing fingers. It could have been possible that the killer could have borrowed a night guard's uniform and made Puppet think it was a guard. 

She even asked him if that was possible and Puppet went very still, not answering. It was definitely a sign of possibility. Especially how aggravated he was getting. 

An hour or so passed as Liz worked through the papers and files, writing down hints and clues, even went through security reports that might have dealt with that incident.

By three thirty, it was Chica and Chi who came in and grabbed Liz by the arms, literately dragging her out, protesting. She was confused of what they wanted until they dragged her to the kitchen where they had a hot pepperoni pizza waiting with a cleaner glass of water. 

Snickering, Liz knew they wanted her to eat and she was probably not going to get out of it. 

"Thanks, girls." Liz said as she sat down on the counter and dug in while glancing at Freddy when he came in, making way towards her. "Hey, Freddy. So what is everyone doing now that we are taking a break?" She asked in between bites. 

Freddy lift his large paw and Liz was surprised to see he had brought her the security tablet. She smiled as she took it and began flipping through the channels. 

Bonnie was on the stage, trying to fixx his guitar and looking frustrated. He couldn't get the old strings to stretch far enough to retune it. Eventually, he growled and put down the instrument and began pouting. 

"Aww, poor Bonnie." Liz said sympathetically but amused before glancing at Freddy when he tilted his head at her. She turned the tablet so he could see and he chuckled that creepy laugh. "I think I might have to pay a visit to the music store and get him some new strings for his guitar." 

Freddy blinked at her as if surprised by her words before he grinned and snatched her up with a yelp. 

Liz suddenly found herself in a big old bear hug and it made her laugh as she patted the big bear on the shoulder before she was released and allowed to sit down to eat some more. 

There was a pause in between the two, the young human flipping through the channels to check on the others. She found Bonbon was in the bathroom, attempting to clean the mirrors, obviously to look at himself but with the dirty old towels he was using, he was having a very hard time. 

Goxy and Mangle were in Pirates Cove, growling and hissing at each other but looking pleased. They were obviously just talking and it was kind of cute when they nuzzled each other. 

"Aww. So Foxy and Mangle likes each other, huh?" Liz asked in a coo as she giggled. 

Freddy joined her in her laughing, bobbing his head up and down. 

Flipping the channels again, Liz found Puppet, Toy and Bee were attempting to pick up scrap in the main room. It looked like they were trying to do what they could to clean up the place. 

"Hmm. I guess I can see if I can'tget you guys some cleaning supplies. It's your place so.....why not clean it up." Liz said smiling at Freddy, who beamed right back before they glanced across the room to see the two pretty chickens attempting to clean up the kitchen. "Ya know, if you guys do want to help clean up the place, I can help. Seeing that no one else is doing it, why don't we do it?" 

Freddy bobbed his head up and down as if agreeing with her. Then he frowned as his eyes zeroed in on her face and he pointed at her. 

Blinking at him, Liz took a moment to try and figure out what he was saying before she flunched a little when he moved a single claw closer to point at the bruises on her face. 

"Oh, these? The-they're nothing. I am just kind of......clumsy and I'm always......." Liz was saying. 

But the blank look on Freddy's face told her he as not convinced. She winced, cringing back, even as he loomed closer. She knew he was not going to let this go. She could read his words right in his eyes and by the way he was looking at her, she knew he was going to keep trying to get her to talk.

Sighing, Liz put down the third half eaten pizza slice before looking down at the ground. "It......it was my Ex-boyfriend. He......uh, wasn't happy that we broke up." She said solmnly. 

Freddy went very still before he began growling. He motioned to her to keep going. 

Wincing, Liz understood.

"I started dating this guy when I was still college. I was studying my basic education and even trying to get into automotive and computer science. I was......I guess I want to build things like robotics. I am not very good at them though." Liz told him, smiling weakly at Freddy, who was watching her very closely. "I thought about.....doing stuff like this. I am interested in making something this. Making movies, entertainment. I was.good at that. Writing scripts, lighting for stages, music. I even got to help direct a broadway show for Stage. We did Shrek the musical at my college." 

Liz almost laughed when Freddy looked puzzled and even tilted his head. She almost forgot how far behind these guys were when it came to the outside world. They pobably didn't know anything that happened in the past twenty years. She would definitely have to tell them about what they were missing. 

"Anyway, I started seeing Sean. He was a jock, the lead football star for our college. He was so good at what he did. He even lead the team to Championship three times for the past three years." Liz told him sadly smiling. "In the beginning, he was so sweet, so nice. We got along so well. We......even started taking out relationship to the next level." She sighed. "And then one night, he came home drunk and...uh.....I didn't......I didn't want to......." 

Freddy growled and she didn't have to tell him what she was trying to avoid teling him. 

"It......he had always complained about my nightmares." Liz went on, her voice lowering. "After he......um......okay. I'm just going to say it!" She said in frustration. "After he forced me to sleep with him, drunk as a skunk, I had one of my nightmares and woke up screaming. He had such a hangover that it hurt his head with my screaming and crying and so he hit me to make me stop." 

Freddy snarled next and Liz flinched, looking up at him in surprise. 

The big old bear was now moving away from her, flipping a table over in the kitchen and now moving to break it. He was angry and seeing the startled looks on both Chicas' faces, they had heard everything. 

"Freddy, it's okay! I am not with him anymore!" Liz had to shout as she watched Freddy rip up the table, breaking it into pieces. She flinched when all of the animatronics suddenly showed up in the room and watched as the bear violently tear the table apart. 

"Freddy!" Liz tried again, flinching again when the big animatronic threw a table leg against the wall, leaving a gaping hole now. "Freddy! Stop it! It's okay! Alex!" She tried again louder than before. 

That did it. 

Swinging around and startling Liz with his now black eyes, Freddy glared at her. It was definitely scary seeing him like that. 

But taking a deep breath, Liz hopped down from the counter and stepped around the whole mess that he had just made. She knew she had to be crazy for even thinking about going near him in his aggravation but.....

With a slightly shaking hand, Liz touched Freddy's furry arm, lightly running her hand along it. "It is okay. I have a restraining order against him and if he even thinks about coming near me or touching me again, I am pressing charges. So calm fown." She told him. 

And she watched his eyes lighten until they were dark blue again. He still did not look happy but he was calming. 

Smiling softly, Liz shook her head. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me for that. But calm your fat ass down." She joked weakly and chortles, screeches of laughter rose from all around them from the other animatronics. 

Freddy gave her a blank, unamused look but his eyes were twinkling again, making it more lighter in the atmosphere. He then pointed at the bruise, making Liz stop snickering and looked startled. He pointed at it before pointing down at the ground. And then he stepped back far enough from her so he could punch his fist into the other paw. 

It took a moment to think of what he was saying but by the creepy chuckles and hissing laughter from the others, and figuring out that they now knew what she had told Freddy, Liz understood. 

Basically, Freddy had told her that if Sean ever did it again, bring him to Freddy's and they would deal with him. 

Liz smiled but shook her head. "As much as I would love to, Freddy, I think I'd better let the law deal with Sean. There are some pretty strong laws against domestic violence now. The police take it very seriously to a man hitting women or children nowadays. They don't take it lightly and I heard a lot of prisons have prisoners who don't like that kind of thing. I have heard horror stories about how child molestors or women beaters get it bad in prison because of what they it." She told him before brightening as she looked around at everyone. "Sounds to me, there is a lot I have to tell all of you. The new twenty first century changed a lot in the past two decades that you have been stuck here. The music has changed big time, there are so many movies you have missed out on, video tapes are now gone. We have DVDs and Blue-Rays now. Radioes are still somewhat used but mostly everyone uses cell phones or I-Phones or even MP3 players now. And I-Pods." 

All she was getting was bewildered stares from the animatronics. They had no idea what she was even talking about and they looked confused. 

"Okay, starting tomorrow night, I am gonna educate all of you on the new toys of this generation. I'll even bring my beat up laptop to show you some Youtube videos." Liz said and burst out laughter at the looks on their faces. 

And to add to he humor, with twinkling eyes, Freddy turned slightly, looking down, behind his own backside, he pointed at it and held his paws out far apart. 

Obviously, he was asking if his ass was really that big.

Everyone, Liz and the other animatronics laughed, the atmosphere very light.


	8. Chapter Seven

It was about four in the afternoon when Liz got up, due to her phone ringing. She had been surprised that she hadn't had any nightmares whatsoever. She dreampt, of course but they hadn't been terrifying. 

Surprisingly, she dreamed of Freddy Fazbear'a Pizzaria when it was still alive and booming. She had been eight years old and it was her birthday. 

A little girl with vibrant green eyes, long brown hair pilled into ponytails was laughing and dancing with so many other kids while listening to the cheerful music that was playing throughout the room. The deep, soothing voice that sang a cheerful song about friendship and of how all of them were friends in Freddy Fazbear's. 

The Fazband was singing and dancing on the stage while kids cheered and danced in front of them. 

A hand touched Lizzie's shoulder and she turned to see her best friend, smiling at her. He was enjoying this as much as she did. He had been two years older than her at that time. Ten and always willing to be with her. She remembered how he did have a black eye that day because of his dad but he never was like him. 

Alex had been a defender, her protector. 

Lizzie and Alex both laughed and danced, looking up when they heard screams and laughter, looking towards where it was coming from. They laughed to see kids being spooked in a playful way by.......The Puppet. 

Liz remembered now. Even as she woke up, she remembered from her phone ringing. 

Groaning, she reached over and grabbed her cheap ass cell phone and looked at the ID. It was a name she didn't care for and it made her hit the deny button instead of answering to Sean's call. Why the hell he was calling, she did not give a shit. 

Stretching and cracking her back a little, she smiled as she gathered up her hair and pilled it back before climbing out of her bed. She had so much planned for today. She had made the plans the night before after spending more time with the animatronics. She had a few stores to visit and she was going to to get a few things before she headed to her shift. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Liz was ready to head out and do some shopping. She knew she had to be careful on what she spent her money on but for now, she didn't care. 

"Hey, Liz!" 

Liz looked up as she had been stepping out of her apartment complex and smiled when she saw Jeremy somewhat driving by in his car. She waved at him and stepped to the curve as he did a U turn and parked in front of her. 

"Hey, Jeremy. What are you doing here? What, you stalking me now?" Liz asked teasingly as she leaned in the window to look at him better. 

Jeremy laughed but shook his head. "Nah. I was just driving by. I'm heading to the hardware store and this is a shortcut. Where you headed? Want a ride?" He asked patting the seat beside him. 

Liz paused considering it before nodding as she grabbed the handle and hopped in. "Yeah. There is a few things that I need to get at the hardware store. And if you don't mind helping me get it all back to Freddy's, that would be great." She told him. 

Frowning at her, Jeremy looked at her in alarm. "What? Why?" He asked suspiciously. 

"I'm giving the bots something to do with their time." Liz said shrugging. "I figured since they have nothing else to do but terrorize night guards, they must be bored. And since it doesn't seem like those renovations are finishing faster, why not let them do it? It's their place anyway. So let them work on it. They want it cleaned up. Both Chica and Chi spent the entire night trying to clean the kitchen. And the others tried cleaning up the other rooms. Plus I want to pick up some guitar strings for Bonnie and Bonbon. They are pretty depressed that their guitars are kind of broken."

Jeremy stared at her for a moment then looked forward as he started driving again. "Liz, are you sure this is the right thing to do? They are dangerous. Why are you trying to help them? They have attacked people." 

"Night guards that they thought killed them, and tried to kill me, Jeremy. They are only dangerous if you provoke them. And they are not dangerous to kids." Liz said frowning at him.

"How do you know that? What if they are? Are you willing to take the chance of having them around kids?" Jeremy asked. 

Liz frowned as she thought about it. She wasn't sure how to answer that at all. She didn't know how to answer that. "They were sheepish." She suddenly said remembering the looks on the animatronics' faces and she recieved a puzzled look. "When I asked why they attacked you. They regret it, Jeremy. And I don't think they were trying to hurt you. They were trying to tell you something. But you kept shutting the doors in their faces." 

"Uh.....I didn't have any doors until later, Liz. What's your point?" Jeremy asked, now slightly nervous. 

"Come talk to them again, Jeremy. Tonight. During my shift." Liz bluntly said. 

And he looked wide eyed at her as if she was crazy. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. 

They argued about it all the way to the hardware store. Liz argued that he should try again to confront them. Jeremy said fuck no! She said they regretted doing it. He said she didn't know that. 

In the end, Jeremy lost the argument as they went into the store to get supplies. He couldn't find any other excuse to not going back into the Pizzaria and face the animatronics, other than being scared to death of them.

He still had no idea how she won the argument. It was probably her insistence to coming to the Pizzaria that did it. 

While picking stuff up for himself, Jeremy helped Liz pick out stuff they thought that the animatronics might need to help renovate the building. She almost spent a hundred dollars on a new tool set but he stopped her, saying he had extras that she could have. She was grateful for that. 

Together, they got boxes of nails, screws, clamps and hinges for fixing the doors. They even stopped by the kitchen supplies and bought some new pots, pans, baking pans and such that she wanted to give to Chica and Chi, as well as a cook book with a lot of recipes that she thought they might like. They got everything that they needed before taking it all out to the car and then took a stop at the near by music store. 

It was there that most of Liz's money went. 

Having no idea what kind of guitar strings that Bonnie or Bonbon needed, the clerk was very helpful with helping her. She bought a few packets for a good price, then spent some money on a few music sheets, Jeremy telling her that the animatronics did play the instruments their selves and were programmed to be able to read music. 

Liz knew that Bonnie seemed to like his guitar but she might have as well tried to see if the others did too. Jeremy told her there were already musical instruments in the Pizzaria but they were pretty old and run down. 

So for the heck of it, she asked for an order to be placed. A brand new keyboard, two drum sets and new speakers, wires and surround sound system. 

It was a lot of money truth be told, money Liz didn't have but Jeremy stepped in and offered to help out. She tried to talk him out of it, saying she could get a loan from her bank, maybe evwn talk to the CEO about cleaning everything up. But Jeremy flat out told jer that taking out loans nowadays were like being in the sea with hungry sharks. And asking the CEO for anything was liking cutting off a limb. It would take her too long tp pay off her debts and he figured he had a good savings in his bank so why not? 

Besides, if they could get Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria up and running, get the animatronics to perform for the public, they might have a chance to make some big money. 

After all, Freddy's was a big thing in the 80's, so why not make a hige comeback?

After all, again, everyone nowadays loved Throwbacks. 

Finally, all of the shopping was done and it was about Ten O' clock p.m. The two piled everything into Jeremy's car, with a moving music delivery truck following behind them, they headed straight for the Pizzaria. 

Liz was worried about the animatronics finding out when she wanted it to be a surprise but Jeremy promised they wouldn't be awake. 

While the animatronics did wake up now and then during the day when someone touched them or made a loud racket, he swore they were rather heavy sleepers. He told her not to worry about it. 

Liz did but she tried. 

Once they got to the Pizzaria and unloaded the trucks, with Liz playing lookout for the animatronics, both she and Jeremy quietly carried everything inside the main hall and just set it there. They tried to be as quiet as they could as they worked, while checking on the animatronics. 

None of them moved or made any sign that they were awake. 

It was around 11:45 when the two finished and they heard the crew stirring. 

Having Jeremy hide in the main hall, Liz sat down on the stage and waited for all of them to wake up. She didn't have to wait long. 

There came an ear peircing staticky squeal, making her jump and nearly fall off the stage before she was scooped up by a pair of blue arms being hugged tightly by Bonbon. 

Laughing, Liz hugged him back. "Good morning to you too, Bonbon." She said before being released and she looked around all of the animatronics as they approached her with smiles. 

That is, until each and every one of them froze and their heads snapped up, moving to look towards the main hall. She felt a sweat drop roll down her back when she saw the dangerous looks on their faces, even as they began to growl and hiss.

They knew someone who wasn't suppose to be in the building at the time was there. 

Immdiately, Liz broke away from Bonbon and scurried to stand between the animatronics and the main hall where she could hear Jeremy shuffling nervously there. "Okay, hold on, guys!" She said loudly before looking right at Freddy. "Yes, someone is here but he is here because I asked him to come." 

The animatronics growled but made no move to find out. They were all just watching her anxiously or the main hall. 

Taking a deep breath, Liz looked over to the main hall. She knew she better get Jeremy out there before the animatronics got any more aggravated. "Jeremy, come on out. Bring those guitar strings with you." She called over before snapping her eyes back to Bonnie and Bonbon when they made a surprised noise. 

Slowly, starting with his hand, waving the packages of strings like a white truce flag, Jeremy slowly came out. He was a sweaty mess, pale as death and looking very, very scared. He only flinched when the animatronics began growling, their eyes going black and glaring at him. 

"Hey!" Liz snapped, making all of them look at her, still growling. She glared right back at them, her hands on her waist and she tapped her foot impatiently. She marched right over to Freddy and pointed up at him. "You, guys, behave! Jeremy didn't do it, remember?! And you attacked him! You owe him a favor! Besides, he is here to help! And he brought new guitar strings for Bonnie and Bonbon's guitars, all right?!" 

There was a pair of squeals and then a manly shriek that made Liz whirl around in alarm, only to laugh as she saw the two bunnies crowding around Jeremy, snatching the packages of strings from him to observe. And then without any warning, Jeremy suddenly found himself in between both large robotic rabbits, being hugged. 

"Uh........yo-you're we-we-welcome?" Jeremy whimpered out in terror. 

Liz snickered, shaking her head. "Okay, guys. Back away from the man child." She recieved a sharp, annoyed look from her friend but she ignored him as she looked around at everyone, whose eyes were starting to change back to their normal colors. "Okay. I know how you are about people you don't know, especially when they are might guards or used to be. But you know Jeremy. And you know he didn't have anything to do with what happened all those years ago. Now, he wants to help out around here, guys. And he wants justice brought to the an who did this to you. But you have to let him. Okay?" 

The animatronics grumbled a little before looking at Freddy and Puppet, seeing they were pretty much the ring leaders here. 

Puppet was quiet for a moment before looking at Jeremy, who swallowed hard and stared back. He then hissed and nodded as he moved closer and offered his hand to the nervous night guard. 

Jeremy cringed a little as he glanced at Liz, who smiled and nodded in return. He even glanced at Freddy, who did not look convinced but he even bobbed his head a little as if agreeing to it. "Okay. I.....I guess we're partners then." The old night guard said as he took Puppet's hand nervously and shook it. 

"Okay, we got a bunch of stuff at the store." Liz went on, moving over to the box of tools. "I kind of figured since we have nothing better to do, why not try and fix the place up? This is your guys' place. And the pizza gallery needs to open soon but the workers are too afraid of you to do the work. So let us do it. What do you guys say?" 

The animatronics frowned at one another but we're definitely intrigued. They chattered, growled and hissed for a moment as if discussing it before they looked back at Liz and Jeremy, all smiling and excited. 

Freddy and Puppet both nodded in agreement. 

"Okay. Let's get to work then." Liz said brightly, clearly excited about the whole thing. 

And so all of them did.


	9. Chapter Eight

The Pizzaria was usually quiet in the middle of the night. There was usually no noise coming from the building. Not even the terrified screams of the night guards could be heard. 

But tonight, the sounds of hammering, banging, and even clanging could be heard from inside. 

As well as music. 

The moment that every one of the building's occupants began working, Liz decided to pull out her laptop, asking all if they didn't mind music. The animatronics had immediately crowded around her with bright eyes of interest as they looked at the machinary. 

Sure, they had seen some forms of the modern technology. They had seen the cameras and the tablets for security but never have they seen a laptop before. 

So while Jeremy was pulling out tools and the blue prints for the renovations for the Pizzaria, Liz showed off her laptop to the animatronics. She showed them what she could do with it and it had every one of them facinated. She even pulled up Youtube and showed them her favorite Youtubers. 

The animatronics really got a kick out of Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Yamimash, Captain Sparkles and so many more Youtubers. They even laughed and screeched at all of the horror compilations that Liz pulled up on Markiplier's channel. 

It was so funny watching their reactions that even Jeremy had to laugh as he tried to study the blue prints. 

But after a good hour of fooling around on the internet, they finally got to work and began the real clean up. Any kind of scrap that couldn't or wouldn't be used was thrown into a pile off to the side that would be tossed into the lrge dumpster in the back of the building. 

Liz even put some music on, and it was a good mix of what the animatronics' ghosts had been missing over the years. She noticed them listening to it as Jeremy instructed them of what needed to be done. It was a surprise that they were listening to him but it was probably because when Foxy tried to ignore him, he got growled at by Puppet. 

It was a curious thing as Liz worked on stripping old wall paper from the walls. She let her memories go back to what she did know. Her dreams, her nightmares were the only thing she could remember about the past in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. She knew she had to recall some of those memories and even when they made her anxious, she knew she had to think about them to solve whatever mysteries surrounding the place. 

She thought about her dreams and remembered that once upon a time, the animatronics could talk. 

So why couldn't they now?

"Hey, Freddy." Liz called over to the large bear as he had helped Bonnie and Jeremy remove the door to the Spare Parts and Fix-It-Up room to reshape it a little. It had been sticking when they tried opening it so Jeremy figured they needed to bang out some of the malformed parts that kept it from moving right. 

Nonetheless, Freddy turned his entire head around, much to the discomfort of the two humans, to look at her. Their reaction made the other animatronics snicker. 

Grimacing, Liz shook her head before motioning to Freddy to go over to her. She grimaced again when he turned all but his head to walk over to her before having to look up at him looming over her. "Hey, Freddy. I have a question for you. Why can't you talk? I remember back then that Freddy could sing and dance. He talked to people. So why can't you talk?" She asked him. 

For a moment, Freddy looked taken back before he leaned over her and opened his mouth wide for her to take a look inside. She had drawn back a little, startled but she realized what he was doing and picked up a flash light to shine into his mouth. 

Inside, Liz could see a deep tunnel of metal, gears, wires and such. It was like looking into a throat but all made of metal. She could make out a rusty looking black box in the very back of his throat that had wires hooked up to it. All but two of them. Two wires looked like they had been pulled out pretty viciously. The ends were a little frayed but not terribly. Liz knew all he had to do was twist them back together and connect them back to the circuts she could see on the box.

It must have been his audio box, the reason he could talk. 

"Okay, I am going to see if I can't fix that. Don't bite me, all right?" Liz said before carefully reaching up into his mouth. 

"Liz, don't do it." Jeremy said slowly and full of unease. 

Even Freddy went very still but he did not move other than he opened his mouth wider until it clicked in protest from opening so wide. 

Taking a deep breath, Liz ignored Jeremy and reached into the large bear's mouth with one hand while using the other to hold the flash light. They were shaking in nervousness. It wasn't that she was afraid that Freddy would bite her. She trusted him not to. It was that she didn't want to mess it up and make things worse. She didn't want to hurt the large bear by accident. 

"You're going to need both hands, Liz." Jeremy called over. 

Grimacing, Liz glanced over at him before realizing he was right. She was going to need both hands. "Well, come over here and hold the light then." She told him. 

Jeremy gave her a look before he sighed and made his way over. He was wary of the animatronics but a little more relaxed with them than he ever had been. "Hold the light for me, all right? I'll reconnect the wires. I know something about rewiring equipment." 

"Okay. But be careful. Don't hurt him, all right?" Liz said somewhat worried. 

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy decided not to reply as he reached into Freddy's mouth, only to flinch when the big bear's jaw twitched, as if it was going to snap down. He danced backwards a little, looking at the animatronic with wide eyes. 

Turning his head a little, Freddy was looking at him in warning but it was clear he was being mischeivious. 

Nonetheless, Jeremy got the message. 

"Okay, okay. I will be careful with what I am doing. I promise." The former night guard swore warily. And when the animatronic bobbed his head and opened his mouth wider until it clicked again, Jeremy reached in carefully and started to mess with the wires. He flinched once when Freddy twitched again but he kept working. 

Liz watched as Jeremy worked, carefully twisting the frayed wires and then carefully reconnecting them to the audiobox. He flinched again when there was a spark flaring up and even more when Freddy whined as if it was bothering him. "Sorry, buddy. Just a little more. I am almost done." He said in ease. 

Carefully, Jeremy connected the wires back to the box before pulling back. "That should do it. Once you're ready, give it a try. See if that worked at all." He told them all.

Freddy pulled back, rotating his jaw as if to rework it before looking back at Jeremy and Liz. He crackled and growled softly before it sounded like he was clearing his throat. ".....*zap!*.......n't.......work...." a somewhat deep, but low voice started crackling out from the bear before he shook his head. "Di-*crackle!* I don't......ink it worked." And then the animatronic looked surprised when he actually spoke.

The other animatronics looked surprised too but excited as they started chattering to one another. 

"Here, open up, Freddy. Let me see that box again." Jeremy said as he held up his hands. He waited until Freddy bobbed his head and opened his maw wide again. Then he looked in and grimaced. "Those wires are exposed. They need to be covered up." He paused then pointed at his large tool box. "Hey, can someone get me the electric tape that is my tool box." He asked. 

It was Bee who dashed over to the box and got into it. He was definitely a little too excited about being able to talk again. He dashed over to the tool box and got the tape before hurrying over to Jeremy again. 

"Thank you, Balloon Boy. Now, Freddy, open up and let's see if we can't get you talk better." The old night guard said before turning back to the bear. He waited until Freddy bobbed his head and opened his mouth wide for him. "Okay." 

And he got to work wrapping the wires with electrical tape and reconnecting them to the audio box. It didn't take too long. There was a few sparks that would pop up and make both Jeremy and Freddy flinch but they were small and not too bad.

But once it was done, Jeremy pulled his hands back out of the animatronic's mouth. "Okay, Freddy. Let's try this again. Speak." He stated. 

Freddy gave Jeremy a very unamused look as he closed his mouth to rotate his jaw again before his simply said, "What do I look like, a dog?" 

And he blinked in surprise to hear his own voice, which was somewhat deep but pleasant to hear. 

Liz blinked once before smiling happily. "Wow, Freddy. You kind of sound like Vin Diesel." She had to say as she flipped the flash light off again. 

Blinking at her, Freddy looked confused. "Who?" He simply asked. 

Laughing, Liz shook her head as she shared a glance with Jeremy nefore motioning to the others. "Do you mind, Jeremy? I am sure all of them would like to have something to say." She said brightly. 

Immediately, the animatronics knew what she was talking about and dove forward to form a line, hands, servos, and wings raised and chattering excitedly. 

Grinning, Liz looked at Jeremy as she flipped the flashlight back on. "Looks like you are going to become their favorite person, Jer." She said smugly.

It couldn't be helped but Jeremy smiled, shaking his head as he motioned for Bee first. "At least they aren't trying to kill me any more. Speaking of which," he looked at Freddy. "Were you trying to get my attention the first night or were you trying to stuff me in a suit ?" He asked just to clear it up. 

Freddy looked at him and nodded. "We were not trying to stuff you into a suit. We only started doing that later after you left because of the other night guards. We never wanted to hurt anyone. But some of the night guards just couldn't be helped. It did not help that some of them were stealing from the Pizzaria or they did have criminal records. Some of them were even sex offenders." He told them. 

"What about the Bite of '87? What was that about?" Jeremy asked frowning. 

Freddy and the animatronics growled, while sparing Mangle a glance. "That incident was due to a man trying to coax a child to the bathrooms. He was touching the child inappropriately. We were not going to allow him to harm the child. Mangle bit him because he attacked the child when she approached them to get the child to safety." The bear spoke. 

Jeremy slowly nodded as he glanced at Mangle before putting his attention onto Bee. "Okay. I get that. I remember how all of you were programmed to recognize criminals and even how to detect child abusers. It was in your programming when they made you......well, before you lot took over the animatronics." He said before starting to work on him. 

"So......." Liz said slowly as she looked at Freddy, who turned back to her. "What do......do you even.....remember......me at all?" 

Freddy made an amused sound as he looked at her but nodded. "Bitsy Lizzie. Of course I remember you." He said with his creepy chuckle. 

Either way, Liz lit up with her own smile. "I remember that stupud nick name you kept calling me. Still can't believe you remember that." She then smiled mischieviously. "Lexie." She replied back and everyone began snickering as they eyed Freddy, who scowled. 

Bonnie growled and crackled, making Freddy look at him rather darkly, as if whatever the large rabbit said had not amused him in the slightest. 

"Oh, you hush up, Bonnie. It was a nickname of my past life. And no, you cannot call me that. Only Liz was ever allowed to call me that." Freddy remarked dryly. 

Bonnie laughed, his ears twitching before looking at Liz and crackling. It was obvious he was saying something. 

"Because she was bitsy. She was small for her age." Freddy said now openly grinning. 

Liz scowled now, looking at Freddy. She had no idea what Bonnie was saying but she was getting the idea by Freddy's replies. "Hey! I wasn't that small!" She said pouting, trying to hold up the flash light. 

Freddy grinned at her, raising one of his brows. "Yeah, you were. Remember how you always got picked on because of your size and it was me who always came to defend you?" He asked almost teasingly. 

Liz couldn't help but smile, shaking her head. She knew she was being teased but she couldn't help it. She felt so happy. She was being eased in the same way as she had always been by her best friend. "You haven't changed much, have you? You are still that ten year old boy who picked on me yet defended me from other bullies, aren't you?" She asked pleasantly. 

Freddy gave her a secret smile but shook his head. "I have changed, Liz. We all have." He motioned to all of the animatronics. "We are not kids any more." He told her. 

"Yeah, you are definitely not kids any more. That changed when you were hurt bad by some asshole." Jeremy had muttered as he finished with Bee, who used his newly repaired voice to whoop with glee and bounce around in excitment. Then he motioned for Chi to step forward, figuring it was best to get the ladies first before starting on the boys. 

Freddy looked over at him but shook his head. "No, actually. We are not the children we died as. While we did die as children, when Puppet placed us in these bodies, we still aged as souls." He told him. 

Both Liz and Jeremy looked at them in surprised. They were not expecting to hear that. 

"You mean, you're not still a ten year old kid?" Liz asked in surprise. 

Freddy smiled at her and nodded. "I am still two years older than you, Liz. Our souls aged as if we were still alive. In a way, we are. We are just in different bodies than we died in." He told her, almost smugly. 

"We-well....no-no-not BB." Chi suddenly spoke up when Jeremy finished her voice box and truth be told, she had a very sweet voice. Perhaps a little husky but very plesant to hear. To Liz and Jeremy, they compaired her voice to Angelina Jolie's voice. "He i-i-is more like a young te-te-teenager. He was the you-you-youngest, after all."

Liz looked right at Puppet, who was sitting right on his present, legs folded, talons folded together and elbows rested on his knees. He was watching her, smiling. "Who is he, Al.....Freddy? Will he even let you tell us?" She asked curiously. 

Freddy glanced over at Puppet, who looked back and motioned a go ahead with his talons. "Yes, he will let me. But there is not much I can tell you. He is something else. He isn't like us. He was once a human like you are. But that was a long time ago." He looked back at her with his clear blue eyes. "He was a alchemist, a necromancer in the middle ages. His name is forgotten. Even he does not remember it. He hasn't used his name since he was alive." He explained. 

"A necro.....? Wait, isn't that a wizard? Some kind of person who can control the dead?" Jeremy asked frowning. 

Puppet hissed softly, his white on black eyes flicking to Freddy, who slowly nodded and looked at the two. "Something like that. His type of power does not exist any more. He is the only one in existence that can do what he can do." The bear said. 

"Wait. Middle ages?" Liz asked bewildered. She looked right at Puppet, who was smiling strangely. "How old is he?" 

"Five hundred, ninety eight, I believe he said." Came a sweeter voice and everyone looked over at Chica as she stepped away from Jeremy, rotating her jaw. But nonetheless, her words had surprised everyone. 

"He is........are you fucking kidding me?" Jeremy asked shocked as he looked at Puppet. He flinched a little when Mangle tapped his arm and held up a skeletal finger towards her mouth. "Okay, okay. I got it. Open up." 

"Surprised us too when he told us." Freddy remarked in amusement as he looked at Puppet. 

Liz bit her lip as a thought about something. She hadn't wondered about it before but now she was. She knew what Jeremy had said about him but......what did the animatronics have to say about him? 

"What......what about Springtrap?" She blurted out. 

It went dead quiet other than the clattering and screech from Mangle when Jeremy jumped and accidentally smacked the inside of her mouth, cutting himself on her sharp teeth. He was swearing as he waved his hand, only to stop when he realized he was bleeding. 

Nonetheless, all animatronics were staring at Liz, none of them smiling. Bee even whimpered and cringed behind Puppet's present box as if he was afraid. The puppet was hissing now, slowly raising a little outside his box. 

"Oh, shit. Jeremy, are you.....!?" Liz was asking now quickly putting down the flashlight and hurrying to pick up a towel. 

"Liz! What did I say?! Springtrap is dangerous! Do not go near him or that door!" Jeremy said loudly as he took the towel from the young woman and wrapped his injured hand. 

Liz sighed as she shook her head. "I haven't gone near that room! I just want to know........" she was saying. 

"No." Freddy suddenly interrupted, making her look at him in surprise. He was looking at jer firmly, his blue eyes growing dark. "Jeremy is right, Liz. Springtrap is dangerous. He will kill you if he even sees you. He is.......is not like us. He is insane and he is a killer. Do not go near him." 

Liz stared at him, wide eyed and feeling uneasy. She didn't know what to say. But she knew if the animatronics were going to react like that, then Springtrap must have been very bad. So, she slowly nodded. "Okay. I won't. I promise. But.....but who is he? Why is he.....?" She was asking. 

Freddy growled softly before he motioned to her to follow him. He paused to glance at Puppet, who slowly nodded as if they had spoken to one another. He looked at Chica then and grunted softly, who nodded back. 

"Chica will take care of that cut, Jeremy." Freddy said now looking at the old night guard before turning to Liz. "Come with me, Liz. Let me show you something." H

Glancing at Jeremy, Liz started following the large bear. She felt uneasy but she trusted her former bst friend, whether he was in a new body or not. She knew the older night guard was hesistant to letting her go but he didn't stop her either. 

Freddy lead Liz right out of the main room into the Spare Parts and Fix It Up room, where she froze for a mpment, feeling her blood run cold. 

She knew this room. 

It was the room from her nightmares. It was where she......it was......

"I know." Freddy spoke up, making her flinch. He had not turned around but he seemed to guess what she had been thinking. He kept her back to her as he looked around, his eyes darker than before. "This is where He kept us." 

Liz felt a cold tremor run through her as she wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel the sting in her eyes as she looked around before flinching to see the pipes she slowly remembered being tied to. It hadn't changed too much. It was almost the same, only it now had animatronic heads of the Fazbear characters and even spare parts like servos or eyes. It even had arms and legs for the animatronics. 

Then she looked over and felt her heart nearly stop as she saw where Freddy was taking her. 

The door. 

"Fre-Freddy.........I.......I......I........" Liz stammered now terrified of that door. 

Freddy turned back to her, now holding out a large paw towards her. He looked like he understood but was trying to be reassuring. "I know. But I need to show you what Springtrap is." He told her softly. 

Liz stared at him, uneasy. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know now. But nonetheless, she slowly placed her shaking hand into his large paw and allowed him enclose his around her's. 

Then the big bear walked her to the door, opening it. 

Behind the door was a dark stair case with flickering lights. The stairs went down into what looked like basement. They were metal and concret but still groaned a little under Freddy's weight as he slowly went down. 

While he could go down them, he did struggle a little. It was obvious he didn't use stairs all that often. 

"So do you really think I look fat?" Freddy asked now in amusement as he looked down at her. 

Liz burst into giggles as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe he had to bring that up again. "Well," she said in between giggles before using her other hand to pick at his somewhat furry back. "You definitely put on a little weight since I last saw you." 

Freddy chickled his creepy laugh before his head and continued leading her down. 

The basement was somewhat dark when they finally reached the floor but full of corridors. There were diffrent hall ways and a few rooms with boarded up doors and some broken down. 

But it was the one straight ahead that had Liz's attention. It was a large metal door with a few dents in it. Bright lights were shining on it, as if the light would keep whatever was inside at bay. 

There was a connecting hall way and that was where Freddy lead her. 

The wall in that corridor had a large window, with three inch plated glass and bars over them. There must have been three plates of glass in that window, as if adding extra protection to what was inside. 

Or......rather keeping something inside. 

One of the plates of glass was cracked with large fist sized cracks in it. Whatever was inside in that room had obviously tried to get out. 

When Liz and Freddy approached the window, she looked in. It was difficult to see past the cracks and even how dirty and old the glass was. But she saw. 

It looked like an empty storage room. There didn't seem to be anything in it. 

Frowning, Liz moved closer to the glass only to jump when Freddy grabbed her shoulder and kept her back. She glanced up at him before looking back at the window, only to nearly jump out of her skin when she found herself looking into glowing acid green optics. 

Springtrap was standing before the window, glaring at her and even Freddy. 

Truth be told, he was big. He might have even been a little taller than Freddy, about Bonnie's size. He was a mess with holes in his frame, showing the endoskeleton underneath golden metal and ragged fur. He had one stub of an ear and the other almost torn completely off. His gaping mouth looked more like a bear trap really. The metal fangs inside had been sharpened to points. 

Nonetheless, he was a terrifying mess. 

"So I thought you said I was to stay from this room, don't let him see me." Liz said as she eyed Springtrap uneasily. 

Freddy leaned against the wall a little farther away from her, his arms folding over his bulky frame. "He can't see you. The first layer of glass is a two way mirror. He is glaring at himself. He does that a lot. Most of his damages were done to himself. Though, I am responsible for his stubby ear." He admitted. 

Liz looked at him in surprise. "You did that to his ear? What happened? Did you really fight with him?" She asked now moving a little closer. 

Freddy did not take his eyes off of Springtrap as he watched the large, once golden bunny glare at himself before attempting to claw at the glass, or rather his own reflection. "It was when he was first moved into the building from another. He was to be a new attraction. It happened during the day too. It was our last performance before the Pizzaria was shut down for what we thought was for good." He explained. "A few of the children wanted to play with him and went to hug him. I knew it would have gone bad. I've always known it was bad to have him here." 

"Wh-what happened?" Liz asked uneasily. 

Freddy finally looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes. "He threw the child across the room. Bonnie had to throw his guitar down and dive off the stage to catch the boy before he hit the wall. The rest of us approached Springtrap while parents were gathering their screaming and crying children. He was rampaging, tearing up the main room. He tried to hurt people but we wouldn't let him. He eventually turned on us and we ended up fighting with him, trying to protect the people. Even Foxy came out of his Cove to help us and he was never really allowed to since he broke down." He explained to her. 

Liz frowned but looked back at Springtrap to see him now pacing back and forth in the room, his mouth moving as if he was talking to someone or himself. "Did he just......malfunctioned or something? Who is he?" She asked weakly. She felt sorry for the so broken animatronic. He must have been so lonely in that room, by himself. No company. No repairs. 

"He was the man who killed us, Lizzie." Freddy suddenly said and her attention snapped to him in shock. 

Sympathy flew out the window at those words.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Wait! What?!" Liz yelped looking at Freddy in alarm. 

Freddy only bobbed his head, looking back at her finally. He did not look surprised by her reaction at all. He had been expecting it. "He is the man that killed us." He confirmed again. 

Liz stared at him, flabbergasted. She had to let it sink in and replay his words over and over again. "Wait! What do you......?!" She paused looking back at Springtrap in the room. "But....! I thought Puppet said you didn't get the......! What the hell is he doing here then?! Why is he here?! In Springtrap!" She all but demanded. 

"It is punishment from Puppet that has left him Springtrap." Freddy answered calmly. "After we were killed and placed in these bodies, and even after the last three children were killed, which was Chica, Bonbon and BB, we as spirits confronted him and chased him around the Pizzaria until he tried to hide from us in Springtrap. He was killed when the clamps of the animatronic were knocked aside and crushed." He explained, seriously. "Puppet brought him to life in the damaged frame as punishment. To live in a broken animatronic, to suffer for what he did to us. We did not know the CEO would have had him fixed and brought here though." 

"I thought you didn't get revenge against the one who did it. It sounds to me that you did." Liz said frowning, her arms wrapping around herself. 

Freddy looked deeply at her, shaking his big head. "There were two of them there, Liz. The man who killed us and the man who lured us into the trap by wearing the Golden Freddy suit." He told her, shocking her more. 

Dread filled her, coated her very soul as Liz took it in. She had not known that. "Tw-two of them? You have got to be kidding me." She whispered in alarm. 

Slowly Freddy nodded, his eyes now lowering in downcast. "There may even be a third party, a third killer. I remember as the man in purple, the man inhabiting Springtrap now  
was cutting me up, the one in Golden Freddy was talking to someone on a phone. He was speaking of what they were doing to us. There were three killers, Lizzie. I don't know why they were killing us but they were trying to draw something out. It was like a ritual. They had candles lit, a marking......a pentagram. It didn't work because they were angry even as I left my body. I don't know what their goal was but they never got to finish it because of the Purple Man dying." He told her. 

Liz took it all in, horrified but it made sense in some way. She understood but didn't. "So Springtrap is the killer. There is another one, luring children to their deaths. But what was the third one doing? Who is it? Who are both of them?" She asked thoughtfully. 

"I don't know. It is mostly why we attacked night guards. We thought they were all in on it. Jeremy, Scott Cawthon, Fritz Smith. It wasn't until later we realized Jeremy didn't do it. We were confused and angry and that was what drew us to attack all night guards. We don't trust them. I still don't trust Jeremy but he seems all right." Freddy told her now straightening, his round ears twitching. 

Liz smiled faintly as she looked up at him. "He is. I might not know him all that well but I can tell he is a good man, Freddy." She then frowned and looked very darkly at Springtrap still pacing around the room, muttering to himself. "So what now? What are we going to do about him?" 

"He can stay in there and rust for all I care. He must never leave that room, Liz." Freddy said now turning his head towards the window again. "Puppet intended him to stay in that room, to rust, to decay in his punishment, to never rest in peace like we do not. It is better that way. Our plan is, once we finally find all killers and pay them back for what they did, he will release them to enter Hell where they belong. Problem is, we can't leave the Pizzaria. It is aganst our programming. We tend to.....lock up, I guess if we try. Something about security reasons. I am afraid we will never know peace. We are going to be like this forever, never getting the justice we feel we deserve." 

"Yes, you will." Liz said smiling softly before she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his bulk, hugging him. She felt him stiffen for a second before returning the hug with his arms around her. "I am here now, Freddy. I am going to do what ever I can to help. I promise, we will find these assholes. And they will pay." She swore. 

Freddy relaxed hugging her back before he allowed her to step away from him again. "It's good to see you again, Lizzie. I am glad Puppet got you to safety." He said smiling at her. "You look good too. You have definitely grown nicely." 

Liz's face flared with heat as she looked away, fighting back the blush bit failing. "Whatever. I am still kind of short and gangely and I.....uh.....yeah." she said flustered. 

Freddy chuckled before taking her hand and starting to lead her back the way they had come. "Short, yes. Gangely, no. Come on. We should probably go back upstairs before your friend has a hernia. Bonnie is telling me that Jeremy is flustered and nervous." He told her. 

Liz blinked in surprise. "Huh?" She asked in confusion. 

Freddy looked down at her, almost sly. "We, the animatronics have a connection. We can sort of communicate with each other in our processors. It helps with performances, keeps us in sync when we sing. BB is the only one who doesn't share the same programming though. He has his own." He told her. 

Bright eyed, Liz looked at him in amazement as they approached the stairs and started back up them. "Wow. So even if you don't speak verbally, you can speak to each other, what? Telepathically?" She asked completely awed. 

"More like each of us have a transmitting radio between all of us." Freddy said in amusement as they went up. He was having to be slow going up, though. Stairs were obviously not his best friend.

"That is pretty cool though." Liz said smiling back at him. 

The moment that they entered the room again, however, Liz was suddenly scooped up again and hugged tightly by blue arms. Only this time, a voice was behind it. 

"Lizz-zzziie!" The rather......smooth and velvety voice cheered. 

Blinking in surprise, Liz looked at Bonbon before smiling. He obviously had had his turn in being fixed. "Hey, Bonbon! Wow, you sound nice! Your voice reminds me of Jared Leto." She said laughing as she was put back down on her feet. 

Bonbon shook his head, smiling brightly and ears twitching erratically. "I ha-ha no idea who that is but you have got to show me. Is that okay?" He asked brightly. 

Liz nodded and looked over at Jeremy, who was finishing up with Foxy. "Gladly. Hey, Jer. How's it coming?" She asked him. 

Jeremy, looking slightly relieved that she was back and safe, nodded. "Almost done here. Most of them just need the wires reconnected. Someone definitely had them pulled out. The worse on off was Mangle's. She isn't happy but her wires need to be replaced. So she won't be talking yet. Everyone else's is fine. I just need to fix Puppet's now." He said looking over at Puppet. 

However, Puppet shook his head and hissed softly as he lowered himself into his box. 

Freddy shook his head as he watched the oldest animatronic before turning to Jeremy. "He doesn't want you to fix his right now. He wants you to wait before repairing his voice box." He announced. 

Jeremy and Liz both frowned but nodded. They didn't know why Puppet didn't want to be fixed right away but they were sure not going to push it. 

Liz yelped suddenly when she was seized again from behind and seeing the hook, she knew it was Foxy this time. He was hugging her tightly from behind, resting his muzzle right on top of her head. 

"Th-thank ye, Lass. Wit'out ye, this wouldn't have been possible. We'd be rustin' away. The pirate said and he sounded very much like a pirate. He sure spoke like one. 

Smiling, Liz looked up at his one golden eye, patting his head and even scratching behind his ears. "My pleasure, Foxy." She then laughed when he tilted his head into her scratching and literately started purring. "Foxy! You're a fox! Not a cat!" 

Grinning at her as he pulled away, Foxy shrugged. " 'ey, foxes purr too." He said laughing with her and everyone elsethat decided to join in. 

"St-still, he has a point. We owe you big time." Toy was the one to speak up. 

Liz looked at the other brown bear in the room, blushing. "I didn't do anything, though! Jeremy is the one who fixed you! Mot me!" She said a little flustered. 

"And he has our thanks too. But it was you who asked him to fix our voices. And you are actually giving us a chance to redeem ourselves." Freddy spoke up smiling before tipping his top hat to her. "You both have pur gratitude." 

Liz and Jeremy both smiled at him before looking around the room. They still a lot of work to do but they knew if they worked together, with the animatronics, they justmoght fox it up right. 

"How about we get back to work, ladies and gentlemen? Make this place the best Pizzaria in town?" Jeremy asked brightly as he went over to his tool box. 

"Sounds good to me! I am dying to play my guitar again for kids!" Bonnie said happily, his ears doing a little dance above his head from his excitement. 

"I think we all are, Bonnie!" Chica said in her bubbly voice. 

Freddy nodded as he smiled arpund the room at everyone. "It would be great to perform again. But first, we should get this place cleaned up and running again. All right. Let's get to work." He said nodding. 

And everyone did just that. 

All the while, Liz went over to her laptop and blasted out some ACDC to entertain her new found friends, while smiling brightly. For the first time in a long, she was happy and she felt like she didn't have to worry about anything. 

For the first time, in a long time, she felt like she was somewhere she belonged and fitted into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The voices of Fazband~
> 
> This is how I envisioned how the animatronics would sound like if given actual voices. If you agree, cool. If not, all well. 
> 
> Freddy: Vin Diesel  
> Bonnie: David Guetta  
> Chica/Chi: Angelina Jolie  
> Foxy: Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp
> 
> Toy/Toy Freddy: Elliot Yamin  
> Bonbon: Jared Leto  
> Toy Chica: Lindsey Stirling  
> Balloon Boy/Bee: Chandler Canterbury  
> Mangle: ????
> 
> Marionette/Puppet: ????


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted rape ahead. You have been warned.

He was fucking calling her again! Why the hell was he calling her?!

Liz was frustrated as she glared at her cell phone's little screen. She had been woken up around nine when it first went off, having only slept an hour since she got home but she immediately hit deny and went back to sleep.

Two hours later, her phone had rang again and she burried her head under pillow to block out the sound. 

Another hour later, her phone rang again. She once again ignored it. 

Ten minutes later, Liz was spitting in fury as she snatched up her phone to find out who the hell was calling her and disrupted her sleep. She immediately felt her heart freeze when she saw five missed calls from her ex-boyfriend. She would have hit deny agan but knowing him, he'd keep calling. 

"WHAT?!" Liz snarled as she answered her phone. 

There was a startled pause. 

"Uh......hey, Liz. It's your boyfri........" Sean actually spoke hesistantly. 

"FUCKING EX, SEAN!! AND I KNOW WHO IT IS!!! I HAVE FUCKING CALLER ID!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I HAD TO WOTK LAST NIGHT AND I AM TIRED AND I HAVE TO WORK TONIGHT!! GET TO THE POINT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Liz snarled angrily as she ran her fingers through her nearly snarly, bed nested hair. 

Sean hesistated before he spoke, sounding angry, himself. "Don't you fucking talk to me! Don't be such a bit........!" He snarled right back. 

Liz hit thered button on her phone and hung up on Sean. She was npt going to put up with him right now. She was too tired to deal with him. 

However, thirty seconds later, he called agan. 

"What?!" Liz snarled again as she answered. 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME! WHEN I SEE YOU! I AM GONNA.......!" Sean roared into the phone. 

Liz growled, her eyes narrowing at her phone as she had to pull away from it. "You're going to what, Sean?! You can't touch me ever again! I have a restraining order against you and if you break it again, I will have your ass in court so fucking fast that your head will be spinning for a week! Now what do you want?! I need some sleep! I have work tonight!" She snapped. 

Sean was seething through the phone, she could feel it. "Bull shit! The Dry Cleaners isn't open at night!" He snapped back. 

"I don't fucking work there any more, Sean! I quit the Dry Cleaners! And no, I won't tell you where I work now! And if you even thinl about finding out where I wotk now, don'teven think about coming there! You are not welcomed!" Liz snarled furiously. A spark of an idea hitjer and she honestly didn'tknow whatmade her say it. Perhaps it was the thought that Sean would leave her alone if he thought she wasn't available that made her do it. Or maybe it was something else. But she flat out said it. "My new boyfriend will kick your ass, and probably rip you to pieces! He is like a bear! Now leave me the fuck alone or I will sic him on you!" She snapped before practically punching the red button. 

Once she hung up, Liz put it on silence before stuffing her phone under pillow and going back to sleep for a few more. She was tired and ready to sleep some more. She couldn't help but smile though. It had felt rather good standing up against Sean. She didn't need to put up with him. He wasn't suppose to be apart of her life anymore. 

So what the hell was he going to do? Keep bugging her? Stalk her? 

He, she dared him to follow her to work. She knew fairly well that the animatronics would deal with him if he ever showed up at Freddy's. She was pretty sure Freddy, himself was still a little pissed about what Sean had done to her. 

The thought made her smile and her heart light. She still had her defender after all of this time. 

When Liz woke up afain, it was a quarter after seven and she figured why not get up and get ready for the day. She couldn't wait until that night. There was still so much to do at the Pizzaria. She was definitely thinking about letting the Fazband play something for her that night. She was sure they would want to perform again. To sing and dance. It was in their programming and she was sure they enjoyed it. They had made it clear that they did.

After getting showered and dressed in comfortable blue jeans that she didn't care getting ruined and a tee shirt, Liz was out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was checking her phone and was surprised to see that there was a missed call from Fazbear Entertainment, theirselves. 

Immediately she pulled up the voice mail that was stored in her phone to listen ad she made her way to her bus stop. 

Not realizing that a pair of eyes were following her as she went. 

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth Prisbrey. My name is Scott Cawthon, calling on the behalf of the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. I am calling in regards to your employment at Freddy Fazbear's." The rather smooth voice spoke up in the message. 

Liz stiffened nervously. 

"Now, we have heard that you have been employed for three nights at the Pizzaria and so far, we have not recieved the usual complaints we usually get from out night guards. I have spoke to the former night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald and he has told us that you are actually doing very well. Even with the animatronics we have at the work site. That.....is not common for our night guards. We are pleased by the results we are getting from Mister Fitzgerald and he has even suggested that you stayed on for a more.....permanent basis." Mister Cawthon spoke. "You have two more nights, Miss Prisbrey. These last two nights will determine your stature at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. For if you.......have no problems these next two nights, we would like to meet you this weekend to discuss your permanent employment for Fazbear Entertainment. I will be in contact with you after the fifth night." He paused. "That is, if you survive. Have a good night, Miss Prisbrey. The fourth might is usually the hardest other than the fifth." 

And the message went dead. 

Liz made a face at his last words but knew he must have thought that the animatronics were actually giving her a hard time like they usually did with men. 

All well. 

Her heart was all but a flutter as she smiled brightly as she climbed onto the bus. She felt so happy. She was going to be able to stay permanently at Freddy's! She would get to be with her new friends for much longer and it was exciting! She couldn't wait to tell them! 

They were going to be so excited! 

After the usual 45 minute ride around the city, the bus finally stopped near Freddy's and Liz got off. She had been checking her missed calls and messages the entire time and one had been from Charon. She had checked it and found that her therapist had wanted to set up an appointment for the next Monday before her new shift at Freddy's. 

Liz had called to make the set up and then waited until she arrived at her bus stop. 

It was still quite early for her to even be at the building but she daw no problem with that. She would stop by the mexican food stand that was near Freddy's and get some dinner and then head to the Pizzaria to get working on some of the renovations while waiting for the animatronics to awaken. 

It about ten as it was and the sun had finally touched dusk when she arrived at the stand, getting some tacos and a diet coke in a bottle. 

And then she made her way towards the pizzaria down the street. 

It was there, disaster struck. 

As Liz made her way across the parking lot, she hadn't realized that there was a truck sitting there. She had been too involved with just eating her tacos and even thinking about what to get started on when she got inside. 

That is, until a bottle was thrown in front of her to get her attention. 

Liz started at the sound of broken glass directly in front of her and looked at before yurning to see who had thrown it. And her heart seized right then and there. 

"About fucking time you got here, bitch! You sure kept us waiting long!" Sean Daniels said in a cruel way as he lead three of his friends towards her. 

Fear immediately swelled up inside of Liz as her eyes flicked over to the pizzaria building then back to Sean. "Wh-what are you doing here? You can't be here!" She said terrified. 

"Not so fucking brave now that there isn't a phone between us, are you, Lizzie?" Sean asked coldly as he stopped right in front of her and his friends stepped to box Liz in, making her cringe. "I am here to fuck you up for talking me like you did, you stupid dumbass bitch! Me and my pals here." 

Liz curled inside herself, her eyes widening and she immediately went for her phone. She tried to back away but one of Sean's friends grabbed her, making her gasp and begin struggling. "N-no! Please! Do-don't.......!" She cried, frightened tears filling her eyes.

Sean growled as he lashed out and grabbed her cell phone, opening it before throwing it onto the ground and stomping hard on it. "Shut up! Not a word!" He snarled as he turned around, glancing at the building. "Let's take her in there. We can fuck her in there and then put the dumbass bitch in a coma afterbeating her head in." He said before leading the way. 

"No! Please!" Liz started pleading now struggling to break free. 

But the guy who had her tried to cover her mouth with his hand, keeping her from making any noise. He even had to lift her up to keep her from trying to drag them. 

Liz had tears now spilling down her cheeks as she thrashed, trying to get free. She needed to get away. She was fully aware of whatSean and his cronies intended to do with jer. And she could not let them! She had to get away! She had to......she had to get to Freddy! Or one of the animatronics! 

Lashing out her foot behind her, she felt her foot hit the man behind her. She had no idea where but she didn't care! All that matter was that he yelped in pain and let her go. 

As soon as her feet the ground, Liz booked it for the building. 

"Fucking.....! GET HER, DUMBASSES!!!" Sean roared as he immediately began running after her. 

Liz gadped, her legs pumping as fast as she could. She couldn't go through the front door! It would take too long to unlock the door with he keys! Plus her lungs were tightening! 

'No! Not now! Please! No asthma attacks!' Liz thought frantically as she ran for the back of the building. If she was lucky, the kitchen door would be open! She didn't she remembered locking it that morning anyway! 

"Liz! Come back here! Or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Sean snarled from behind her. He sounded close! 

Liz ignored him as she kept running as fast she could. She knew he was right behind her! He was a football player after......"Ahh!" She screamed in fright when she felt him clamp down on her bag and yanled her to a stumbling stop. "NO! Sean! Leave me......!" She was crying. 

But a sharp jab to her stomach had her gasping as air whooshed from her lungs as she crumpled. She would have hit the ground but her ex had a hold of her, keeping her up right. She couldn't breathe! Black spots were dancing in front of her eyes as she felt like passing out. 

"Oh, no! No, you fucking don't! You don't get to get out of this, that easy!" Sean snarled as he slapped her hard, making her cry out in pain. He yanked her bag right off of her and threw it to one of his friends. "Hey, Todd! Get in the small pocket and get her inhaler!" He snapped. 

The threeguys all hesistated, now looking surprised. 

"Wha-?! She has asthma? You difn't say anything about.......!" The one called Todd was yelping as he held the bag. 

"Fucking do it! Or you're not having a turn!" Sean snapped. 

Wincing, Todd quickly got into the pocket he was told about and fetched Liz's inhaler. He hesistantly held it out to his friend, who snatched itand practically shoved it down Liz's throat, making her cry out. 

"Dude, Sean. I'm not so sure about this........" one of the other guys was saying uneasily. 

"Shut up! You don't want some pussy, fine! More for me! Bit this bitch needs to be taught a lesson!" Sean snapped before throwing the inhaler aside and proceeded to drag the gasping and crying Liz towards the building.

"Se-Sean! Yo-you have to stop! Let me go! Do not go in that building! I am the night guard here! You can't be here!" Liz cried in between gasps. 

"Du-dude, I don't know about this place, Sean! I have heard about this place! It's supposed to be, like, haunted!" Todd said now uneasily. 

Sean yanked her hard as he dragged her to the back door with his three hesistant friends following behind. "Shut up!" He snapped before shoving at the door to the kitchen door and was satisfied to see it swing open. He practically threw Liz inside and followed her in. 

Liz cried out in pain as she collided with the kitchen counter and tried to push herself off only to be pinned from behind by Sean, who wasted no time to groping her. "St-stop! No! He.......they are going to kill you if they see what you are doing to me!" She cried now struggling to get away. 

"Shut up!" Sean snapped, flinging her around and back handing her. 

Liz cried out as she was thrown aganst the counter again, knocking a pan off that she didn't realize was there until it hit the floor with a loud clatter. 

Deeper inside the building, sparkling blue eyes flew open and flickered around the room. He knew he had heard something.......no. He was hearing something. 

So he went to investigate. 

 

Liz cried out again as she was lifted up on the counter and slammed down on it. She immediately tried to get away, slapping and clawing at Sean, who grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back towards him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. He shot a look overhis shoulder athis nervous friends.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Come hold her down, you idiots! Lock that door!" Sean snarled as he kept the thrashing Liz pinned down. 

Wincing, one of the guys hurried over and grabbed Liz's wrists and stretched her out while watching as Sean released her and began grabbing at her pants.

"SEAN! NO! PLEASE! DON'T! NO! NO!" Liz cried as she tried to cross her legs to keep him from getting in between them. 

Sean ignored her, yanking her legs open and placing himself in between them so she couldn't close them. "Shut up and take it, you ugly slut! Where is your new boyfriend, huh?! I knew you were lying! Who would want to bewith you besides me?!" He sneered as he grabbed her pants, undoing them and started to pull them down. 

"N-no! Pl-please! Let me go! Sean! Sean! Please!" Liz cried still thrashing to get away. And when she was ignored, she threw back her head against the counter and tried to scream. She knew someone was going to hear her. 

However, Sean saw and reached over to clamp a hand down on her mouth, griping it tightly that her teeth dug into her cheeks. "Shut up! If you scream one more time, I am going to........." he was saying. 

A soft gasp broke over his words and every head whirled around to see the source and the guys froze in surprise to see what looked like a kid. 

Except, he was made of metal and plastic. 

"What the fuck?! What the hell is this, Pinnoccio?!" One of the guys asked in skepticsm. 

Liz took one look at Bee before yanking her head to the side, earning scratches from Sean's finger nails. "Bee!" She cried, tears streaming down her face, semi happy to see the animatronic and half terrified for him. 

"Break that thing! Get rid of it!" Sean snapped at his friends who were just standing there. 

Liz's eyes widened in fear before she looked sharply at the child animatronic. "BEE! RUN!! GET FREDDY!!!! AHHHH!!!!" She suddenly cried when Sean slapped her and proceeded to yank down her pants. 

Immediately, the Toy whirled around, not wasting any time to do just that. 

"Get it! Kill it! Whatever the fuck it is! And if someone is here, take them out!" Sean yelled now going for Liz's white panties, much to her terrified cries. Even as his two unoccupied friends gave chase of the plastic boy.

Bee sped down the dark hall, heading for the main hall. He hadn't needed to be told twice to getting help. He might have died as a very young boy and didn't understand what he had been seeing but he knew Liz was in trouble. 

Plus there were strangers in the pizzaria. That was I sully a bad sign. The only people who came into the Pizzaria was Liz, Jeremy and vandals. 

"Hello! Hi! Hi! Hello!" Bee suddenly began sprouting out, a habit when he did when he either wanted to or was just nervous. Or terrified. 

But nonetheless, he entered the main hall and booked it towards the stage main stage where the three older models were still sleeping. 

However, one of the guys had been right behind him and had had a bat in hand. He swung the bat hard and nailed Bee from behind, sending the poor plastic boy flying against Pirate's Cove stage. The boy, attacked, cried out as he clattered to the ground. 

"What the fuck is this thing?! A robot?" One of the guys said as he went over to the quivering mass of metal and stomped down on his back, pinning him down. 

"I don't know. But let's just destroy it already and get back there. This place is giving me the creeps." The other said looking around nervously, only to freeze in alarm. 

The one with the bat snorted as he raised his bat high. "Man, this thing is fugly. Whoever made it was whacked out. See ya, Pinnochio!" He said loudly starting to bring the bat down on the animatronic. 

"Da-Dale! Lo-look!" The other guy was saying his voice now shaking. 

However, Dale ignored him as he swung his bat, only for it to suddenly be ripped from his hands, making him stumble. "What the fu-?!" He was saying as he l [ked up, only to gasp, eyes widening in growing terror.

"M' sorry, laddies. But Aye ain't about to let ye hurt one of my ship mates. Now how 'bout yeh tell me what in Davy Joe's name ye doin' in our ship?!" The pirate fox snarled, glaring down at both shocked young men as he threw the bat to the side with his free hand. 

"Freddy!" Bee cried as he struggled to get up before just looking over at the main stage to see that indeed, Freddy was awake now with everyone else. He knew it had to have been when he had gotten hit from behind that woke them suddenly. "Li-Liz! They are hurting Liz!" 

Eyes widened from everyone and they looked towards the hall where they heard a scream. They heard Liz screaming in fear and pain! And it shook their deepest cores 

"Foxy!" Freddy immediately yelled over to the pirate, who understood right away as he nodded sharply and jumped right off the stage. He took off like a bat out of hell, knocking both young men off their feet as he went by.

 

Liz was sobbing as she felt Sean touching her in the most worse ways. She was trying to wriggle away from him as he moved closer, pants unzipped and positioned over her entrance. "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried repeatedly as she closed her eyes tight, squeezing more tears out. "Se-Sean, pl-please, stop!" 

"Take it like a real woman, ugly ass bit.......!" Sean was saying as he was now starting to roll his hips, pushing himself in. 

"Oh, shit! Sean, look out!" Todd yelped, now releasing Liz's wrists and leaping back until his back slammed into the opposite corner. 

Sean stiffened, halting from sinking into Liz and turned his head to see what Tood had seen when all he saw was a snarling, large red beast coming at him, swinging his hand and back handing the man hard. 

The impact sent the jock flying side wards until he hit the wall before he slumped down to the ground, unconscience. 

"Bad move, mate." Came a cold growling voice as the pirate fox practically covered Liz, almost in a protective crouch over her. He even raised his hook, aiming it at the other man in the room, who looked terrified. "Ye choose, ye boot lickin' piss of the sea! Ye run, I will chase ye and trus' me on this one. Ye do not want me chasin' ye. Move an' ye die." 

Liz looked up at Foxy in shock before she started sobbing as she curled up into his chest, clutching onto him. "Fo-Foxy!" She cried. 

The pirate did not look at her but wrapped an atm around her, holding her close, still growling and eyeing the hyperventilating Todd, who dared not to move an inch. "I's all righ', Lass. Ol' Foxy's gots ye. Ye are safe now." He rumbled, still holding onto her. 

And even as there came pounding feet from down the hall and Freddy soon filled the door way, growling and looking around. 

Freddy took one look at Liz and Foxy before he snarled, eyes turning black. He knew what had happened just by looking at her semi naked form. He was not stupid for one second. "Foxy, gather her up and take her to the security room. Call Jeremy and tell him to hurry it up and get here." He rumbled darkly as he turned a dark look onto the two men in the room. "Tell him to make it quick. Because these four are going to start playing the game at midnight. And we need him to tell them the rules." 

Foxy nodded before finally looking at Liz's face, not looking any lower than her neck line. "Lizzie, I am gonna stay above ye while ye get ye britches back on. Once ye do, come wit' me, savvie?" He asked her soothingly. 

Shakily, Liz nodded and immediately manuvered to pulling her undies and pants back up. She figured she would have bee embarrassed by her state but......neither Foxy or Freddy were even looking at her, other than her face and she was grateful. 

"Wh-what......kind of ga-game are you t-t-talking about?" Todd took the moment to ask shakily. 

Both animatronics growled looking at him, making him flinch. Neither of them werehappy in the least with what theses scumbags had done and nearly tried to do to Liz. 

"Survive. If you survive from midnight to six a.m, you live. You don't," Freddy said coldly, eyes still black as ever. "Well......you get the idea." He growled viciously. 

And the jock shuddered in fear.


	12. Chapter Eleven

His headed like a jack hammer and it hurt. 

Which was why Sean groaned as he came back to reality and found a rather bright light in his face. He gave another groan as he shifted before realizing he was on the ground. 

"Se-Sean." 

"Dude, you wa-waking up yet?" 

Sean groaned again as he squinted his eyes and looked towards the voice. He found his four friends, Todd, Dale and Chris staring down at him from where they sat against the wall. He frowned when he saw how pale and sweaty they looked. They looked terrified. 

"What the fuck hit me?" He groaned now sitting up and using the wall to support him. 

"A giant ass robot pirate fox with a hook." Todd said thickly. 

Sean blinked in surprise at him. He wasn't sure if he heard right. "What?" He asked blankly before looking around. He frowned more when he saw that they were in a room. 

The room was small and almost completely made of metal. There were two doors opposite of each other and there was a desk in front of him with security screens blinking at him. Some of them were staticky but some of them showed darkened rooms. 

"Where the fuck are we.......?!" Sean was saying. 

And suddenly the phone began ringing, making all of them jump and look at the phone in question in alarm. 

It rang about five times before it went to voice mail, immediately. 

"Hello, hello." Came a cool voice of a man through it. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizz, fellas. Where dreams and fantasies become a reality for kids and adults alike. Or in your particular case, a nightmare." 

Sean stared flabbergasted at the phone before glancing at his friends, seeing how they cringed in fear. "What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded. 

"What is going on, Sean Daniels, is did something very, very bad." The voice spoke as if the owner had heard him and it made him jump. "And very fucking stupid. You attacked Elizabeth Prisbrey with the intention of raping her, hurting her and in THEIR home. And as scumbags go, you should be carted off to prison right now. Unfortunately, they won'tlet me just call the police on you. They want justice all of their own against you. For her." 

"Wh-what?!" Sean asked bewildered. 

"He's talking about the robots, dude!" Dale stammered fearfully. "Why didn't you fucking tell us that girl had killer robot friends?!" 

Sean gaped at him, eye twitching. "What the fuck are.you talking about?! What fucking robots?!" He snapped. 

"I suggest you take a look at the screens, Sean." The voice spoke again. 

Frowning, Sean pushed himself to his feet and he went over to the said screens to look closer. And his eyes immediately fell on the screen that was showing three large animalistic robots on a stage. He nearly jumped to see them all look directly at the camera, their eyes neatly black and cold. 

Glancing over, the jock saw another stage that had different versions of the same animals. 

"Those are the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, Sean. And right now, they are really pissed off at you, Sean Daniels. You and your friends." The voice on the phone went on. "Now, they want to play a game with you. Survival. If you can survive from midnight to six a.m, you and your friends will get to live. You are to stay in that room and keep them from entering the security room. If you leave that room, they will come after you and they will kill you.

Now then, if you try and leave the building, they will stop you. And they will get you. Your best bet is staying that room. When they approach the doors on either side of you, use the controls beside the doors to shut them. You can even use the lights above them to look in the halls for them. I'd also be very careful by using the doors constantly. They are on a limited supply of power. And once that power goes out, the doors stay open until the power generator they are on recharges. And that doesn't happen until after ten in the morning. You could try to manually turn the generator back on but that would mean leaving the room. And are you sure you want to try and face these guys head on?" The man on the phone said coolly. 

Sean shared a worried look with his friends before looking back at the screens, now searching for any way out. They didn't want to admit it but they were scared. 

"Why the fuck are you doing this?! Who the fuck are you?!" Sean demanded. 

"I am just the guy who is going to sit here and watch the game, Daniels. And why? You know why. You hurt an innocent girl who jist wanted to be left alone by you. You betrayed her trust by hurting her. Liz did not deserve what you did to her, you little jackass." The man one the phone said darkly. "And now you're going to learn to accept the penalties." 

"All of this fucking bullshit because of that ugly, ass, wimpy bitch?! Bullshit! She is a nobody! A loser that I just wanted to fuck! Without me, she will always be a nobody!" Sean growled, banging a fist against the counter. 

There was a dead silence before it just grew eerie as growls could be heard from inside the building somewhere. Sean began regretting his words when he felt the shadows sneaking up on him. 

"You're going to regret saying that." The man said coldly now. "Good luck, boys. You are going to need it." And he hung up. 

Sean shook his head before straightening, looking extremely angry. He didn't believe this. He refused to believe he or any of his friends were in any danger. "I am getting the fuck out of here and I am calling the health department on this place. I am going to have this place shut down so fast and those things destroyed. And then I am going to find Liz and her obvious prankster boyfriend and beat the shit out of them!" Hr growled now moving towards the door. 

"Sean! Don't go out there! He isn't lying! Those robots are alive! The fox knocked you out, man! And they all moved and walked and talked!" Dale said fearfully. 

"Bull shit, you pussy! I don't believe in ghost stories! That is all this shit is! It is just something to scare us! All because of that little bitch! When I find her, she is going to need plastic surgery so her sick, dying mom can recognize her again!" Sean snarled now storming out of the security room and down the hall. 

The three guys just remained standing there, not moving but trembling. 

"I am so no going out there to save his punk, dumbass." Todd said shakilu shaking his head and the other two nodded quickly in agreement. 

A second later, there was a shrill, electronic scream and a yell of fear before pounding feet came back quickly to the room, Sean diving in just in time to avoid being rammed by the big, purple rabbit, who now turned to glare at them with red peircing eyes. 

With a yelp, Chris lunged forward and slammed a hand on the door bitton, closing it immediately. 

Sean, however, collapsed onto his knees, gasping and coughing as he stared at the closed door with wide eyes. 

"Told you." All three of his friends said in unison and Sean glared at them. 

 

It was near 3 a.m now and Freddy had yet to move from the stage. He had stayed there while the others moved around, walking about, stalking their prey. They were mostly playing with the four cowards at the moment. They wanted to play this out long and hard for the six hours to come. 

And while each of the animatronics took their turns to scaring the crap out of the four in the office, Freddy waited. 

Ooooh, he couldn't wait for his opportune moment. He could not wait to get his paws on that creep that dared hurt Liz. He was going to draw that one out long when the moment came. That cretin had hurt his friend, an innocent girl who had just wanted to be left alone. 

After hearing what she said about her ex, he had never felt so angry in his life.......or rather undeath, other than when he had been murdered as a child. 

But.......when he heard what BB had said, when he saw Liz half clothed, tears in her eyes and looking frightened, the spirit in the big bear animatronic nearly lost it. It had taken every once of control to have not ran across the kitchen and ripped the man into pieces and delivering his bloody head to Liz as a present. 

Ooh, Freddy could not wait for five o'clock to come around. That was the time he decided, he was going after Sean Daniels. 

As it was, his mind was only half on that man. The other half of his thoughts had been on Liz. He had Jeremy take her back to one of the old empty offices, where Puppet was guarding the locked door with BB. The others were having their fun for now. 

And soon it was going to be his turn. 

"Shit! That fox is coming again!" Dale cried in fear as he gaped at the screens with wide eyes. 

Immediately Todd was diving for the door button and punching it hard, allowing the door to slam shut just as that big, red pirate fox came slamming into it. 

All four were hyperventilating, panicking. They couldn't believe this was happening. 

"This is all your fault, Sean! You just had to try and fuck your ex girlfriend who has psychotic robot friends! We are going to die because of you!" Chris exclaimed, now angry as he whirled around to glare at the one he was speaking to. 

Sean looked back at him pissed. "My fault?! This isn't my fault! How was I suppose to........!" He was snapping. 

"You knew she was messed up! You told us she had to see a shrink! That she had nightmares! I told you messing with her was a mistake!" Todd snapped standing with Chris and Dale, all three glaring at their friend. 

"The fox is gone. I don't think any of them are moving yet." Dale said, glancing at the screen and seeing the animatronics just standing there. 

"Open the door then, Dale." Todd said coldly still glaring at Sean. "They want to pay us back for hurting that girl, I am giving it to them." 

"What?!" All three of the guys gasped, gaping at him. 

Todd nodded pointing at Sean. "It was his idea to fuck with the girl! He talked us into it! He got us drink and told us he knew where to get some! This is his fault! And since those things are pissed off because of what HE did, I say we give them him!" He said darkly. 

Sean glared hard at him as he straightened, staying on the defensive now. He knew this was going bad quick. "Fuck you, Todd! I am not going out there! You go out there!" He snapped darkly. 

Todd looked at Chris and Dale, eyes still hard. "Vome on, guys! All three of us are on the Defense team! He is the reason why we are even in this mess! Those things are pissed because of what he did to that girl! Let's give him to them!" He said trying to be reassuring. 

Both Dale and Chris hesistated but they saw his point. They knew it was Sean's fault they were in this mess. And they figured he was their way out, even if it meant throwing him under the bus. 

"Sorry, man. But Todd is right. This is ypur fault and now your problem." Dale said as he and the other two started forward. Sean snarled as the three charged at him and he braced himself. He was so going to kill them for this. 

A few fists were thrown, bodies collided, grunts and shouts were echoing out of the security room and the animatronics could hear everything going on. They could have just gone for them in their moment of distraction but this seemed to be more entertaining just watching and listening to the four guys fight. 

As it was, both doors were down still. 

"Who do you think will win?" Toy asked Freddy in amusement as they listened to the fighting. 

Freddy, not smiling like the others were, narrowed his eyes as he staared down the hall from the stage. He didn't answer yet but after a moment, he started walking the stairs of the stage, making all look at him, knowingly. 

"None of them." Freddy finally answered as he made his way towards the hall to the security room. 

And the lights suddenly went out in the security room, the power suddenly dying and there was the uncanny sound of the doors sliding open. 

It went dead quiet in the security office as the four guys realized that they ran out of time. They had ran out of power. 

It was now Freddy's turn. 

"I am going for Sean Daniels only. The rest are yours, everyone. Bind them and force them to sit down at the stage. Don't kill them though. Not until I have Liz's ex." The big bear growled as he now made his way fown the darkened hall until he stood in front of the open door. 

"Shit!" Sean hissed as he stopped fighting with his three friends. He stood in the darkness with them, almost holding his breath. He didn't dare to move or say anything. 

That is, until a little jingle of a music box began playing and a face flickered with light in the door way. The face of that bear. And unlike most of the time, Freddy looked almost demonic. His eyes were pitch black, glaring directly at Sean. 

That was when Sean decided he was not sticking around. He turned and bolted from the room, leaving his friends screaming and trembling behind. 

What made things more terrifying, there came loud thumps of heavy feet chasing after him. 

Sean did not look back as he ran into the main room, screeching to a halt when he saw the other animatronics there. He met some of their eyes, who all growled at the sight of him but did not move. "Shit!" He cursed before looking around for any means of escape. 

All of the doors were blocked by the large animalistic robots, except one. 

The Spare Parts and Fix-It-Up room. 

Immediately he bolted for it when he heard the heavy footfalls of that bear. He heard some of the robots cry out in surprise when they saw him heading for that door but he ignored them as he just kept running. 

Reaching the door, Sean shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind him just as he saw Freddy right behind him. He frantically looked around for an escape or any way of fighting back. 

And his eyes fell on the door across the room. 

Bolting for it, he had it open just as the other door slammed open and the bear was storming in, now looking even more angry than before. He met the bear's gaze for a second before bolting down the stairs and hearing Freddy rushing after him. 

Running down the stairs and almost tripping, Sean found himself in the basement. He had no idea how this was going to work in his favor. But perhaps he could find somewhere to hide from that murderous bear that he heard now stumbling g down the stairs. 

"Fuck!" Sean hissed before running down the hall way, frantically looking around. He paused long enough to pick up a lot g lead pipe he found laying on the ground before running again and finding a well lit door at the end of the hall. 

Problem was, it looked like it had an electric lock on it. 

Swearing, Sean ran towards it anyway and looked for any way to unlock it. It had to be that room. If it was meant to be locked, maybe these ro it's didn't go in there. It would be the best place for him to hide. 

"Shit! Come on! How do I open this......?" Sean was whisper g frantically. 

"You don't want to open that door." Came a growling g voice from behind him. 

Yelping Sean whirled around swinging the pipe and narrowly missing the big bear's head as he jer ked back to avoid being hit. "Fucking hell! Go away, you stupid bear! I didn't do anything to you!" He snarled now trying to run around Freddy who immediately followed him, eyes still black as ever. 

"No, you did not. But you hurt our night guard." Freddy growled now practically stalking Sean who backed up, pipe raised as he kept backing away. "Your kind is the people we despise the most. Thinking you can get away with hurting innocent people and actually do getting g away with it. You hurt Lizzie and now I am going to hurt you." 

Sean continued to back away from him, sweat dripping down his forehead as he glared at the bear. "Who the fuck are you?! What the hell is that little nobody to you anyway?!" He demanded as he kept backing away from the stalking bear. 

Freddy growled, eyes darkening if it were possible. "She was my best friend when I was still alive and I will be damped even more than I already am if you get away with what you did to her." He growled before charging at him. 

Giving a rather high pitched shriek, Sean swung the pipe in his defense. He came very close to hitting Freddy again but once again, it seemed the bear was a tad bit faster and managed to dodge. He instead hit what looked like a power box on the wall, causing a good sized dent in its casing before the pipe was seized by the big old bear and ripped from his hands. 

Immediately, Freddy lashed out and caught Sean by the neck and lift him off the ground. He did not squeeze but he did not relinquished his hold as he lift the screaming man up off the ground with ease. "Game over." He growled before throwing the pipe aside and now carrying the squirming man back down the hall. 

However, the bear paused to look down the hall at the lit door and stared long and hard at it. It was like he was searching for something. 

But whatever it was, he seemed satisfied because he nodded before continuing on. 

 

"Liz, Freddy says it's over. He wants you to come out now." Bee said as he poked his head into the old office. His eyes fell on the quivering girl in the corner, who had flinched at the sound of his voice. 

Liz had been crying again, curled into a tight ball as she waited for hours in that office. She had made Jeremy keep his distance, letting only Puppet come near her to comfort her. She couldn't bare at the thought of him touching her right now. 

She felt......dirty, disgusting, worthless. 

It also terrified her to let any man touch her right now, even if it was kind, old Jeremy. She trembled at the idea.  
"Liz." Bee said softly again now looking at her with worry. "Liz, are you......are you okay?" 

Liz looked weakly at him, through teary eyes and it hurt to see him so worried about her. She forced a smile and wiped her eyes, nodding. "I...I......I am fine." She lied. 

"Liar." A soft, whisper and velvety of a voice spoke from beside her. 

And she jumped with a gasp, looking at the white mask and white one black eyes watching her. She could only gape at Puppet. "Did you just.....?" She asked in alarm. 

Puppet bobbed his head once as he reached out without causing her to flinch and gently wiped her tears away with his hands. "I have always been able to speak, Liz. The wanting to talk is another matter." He spike again, his mouth, however, not moving at all. 

He had a slight deep but rich and smooth voice. It was......very pleasant to hear. It sent warmth into Liz, almost calming her immediately. 

"Why.....why didn't you say something before?" Liz asked still surprised. 

Puppet shook his head as he smiled gently at her. "I do not like to speak often, Liz. I suppose I just am a little shy." He said a little coy. 

And for the first time that night, Liz snorted with a weak smile. "Yeah right. You, shy? You just wanted to surprise me, didn't you?" She asked smiling at him. 

Puppet openly grinned at her. "Guilty. Now are you ready to face those morons who have lost the game?" He asked now standing up and offering his talons to her. 

Liz flinched a little, shuddering as she looked at the ground. "They......Freddy.....didn't kill them?" She asked weakly. 

"Did you want him to?" Puppet asked softly. 

Liz hesistated before shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around herself before slowly reaching out and taking his hand. "No. I don't want them to be killers. Sean.... he isn't worth it." She said weakly. 

Puppet slowly nodded as he helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her, holding her in comfort against his side. "They have never killed anyone, Liz. I will not say the same for myself but the children are still innocent and do not have blood on their servos. I will, however, alter their memories like I did with you. And we will do it your way. I have already placed a call to the police and they are on their way." He told her softly. 

Liz smiled softly at him. "Th-thank you, Puppet." She whispered to him before looking at Bee and smiling at him. She offered her hand, which had him brighten and take it. And then together, all three made their way out into the main hall.

Im the main room, all four men who had attacked Liz were tied up and sitting on the stage, looking frightened. The animatronics were standing around them, glaring at them. And it was those glares that had them behaving. Jeremy was standing in the room but near the hall where Liz emerged with the two animatronics. He only glanced at them when they appriached and looked at her in concern. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

Liz looked at him and nodded weakly. "I......think so. I will be eventually. Just don't touch me right now, okay? I don't think I can handle it right now. I am sorry." She said softly looking ashamed. 

"Don't be. It's all right. I understand." Jeremy said softly now stepping back to give her more room. He looked darkly at the stage. "I am surprised Freddy hasn't killed him yet, though. I would have thought he less restraint than that." He added. 

"He is waiting for Liz to do anything." Puppet said softly as he lead Liz towards the animatronics. 

Jeremy gaped after him in shock. "He can.....he can talk?" He asked in alarm. 

Liz couldn't help but snicker as she followed Puppet, shaking her head. She understood his confusion and surprise. She didn't blame him for one second. Her eyes went straight to the animatronics, who were now watching her as she approached. She lowered her gaze again, feeling ashamed and dirty again. 

Suddenly she felt arms around her and she was pulled into a furry chest, making her look up in surprise. She met Freddy's gaze as he looked down at her. 

"I know that look. Don't. This is not your fault. And there is nothing wrong with you. What this ass did to you was not tour fault. So don't think it is." He told her firmly. 

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Liz buried her face into his chest again, hugging him tightly. 

"Are you fucking with me?! You were serious?!" 

Liz flinched into Freddy when she heard Sean's voice and she looked at him in fear. She was only too grateful when her big bear tightened his hold on her, his chest vibrating from his growls. 

"This your fucking new boy......?!" Sean was snapping in disgust. 

Suddenly black talons wrapped around Sean's neck, making him cut off with a choke. He found himself being glared at by Puppet, himself. "Enough. You have tormented Lizzie for the last time. When I get done with you, you will never see her again." He growled as his eyes flashed. 

And everything went dark for Sean. And soon enough, for his friends soon after as the night's events were slowly being pulled away from their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice of Puppet
> 
> Puppet/The Marionette: Peter Cullen


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Use:
> 
> Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Tyrell

"..........right to remain silent and anything you say or do can be held against you."

Sean Daniels blinked in surprise as he came out of a stupor. He didn't understand what was happening. He was being arrested by the police! 

"Wait! What?! What's going on? What did I do?! Why am I being arrested?!" He yelped as his hands were being handcuffed behind his back as he was being lead towards a police cruiser. 

He recieved looks from the police but the officer facing him shook his head as he glared at him. "He is drunk. Of course he isn't going to remember. Mister Daniels, you broke in a private establishment and attacked the night guard here. You are going to be charged for breaking and entering, attempted rape and two accounts of assault and vandalism of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, violation if traffic laws, a DUI, running stop lights. You have a warrant for your arrest, Mister Daniels." He stated. 

"Wait, two accounts?" Someone spoke up and everyone looked over to see Jeremy near by, arms folded and surprised by the charges. 

The police officer nodded. "Miss Prisbrey is not the only one he attacked last night, Mister Fitzgerald. He attacked another girl last night. His girlfriend, I believe. She tried breaking it off with him from her statement and he hauled off and punched her in the face. There are a lot of witnesses." He told him. 

Jeremy sent Sean a dark look as he was being pushed into the car and locked in the back. "I am just curious for Liz's sake. Who was this other girl? Maybe they can help we acj other with their trauma." He said now looking back at the officer. 

The officer shook his head. "Not suppose to say but I agree with you on that idea. The other girl's name was Candee Williams." He said before walking away. 

"Oooooh." Jeremy hissed as he winced before turning to head back to where Liz was being questioned, sitting close to the building. "Candee, you bitch. Can't believe you did that. Liz is gonna be mad." He muttered before deciding not to tell her yet.

Walking over to Liz when the officer finished talking to her, Jeremy took it slow as he made his way over. He made sure she was looking at him before approaching her. 

"Hey." 

Liz lowered her eyes again while smiling weakly. "Hey. How did it go? Do they......remember anything?" She asked quietly. 

Jeremy shook his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and shifted his feet. "Nope. A drunk stupor, just as planned. Seems like Puppet is really good at what he does. They were completely drunk or at least they thought they were. All of them snapped out of while being arrested but they don't remember what happened. I told the police that last night, they broke in and attacked you. I came in this morning and you were fighting them off and I helped. That was it." He told her. 

Liz nodded, looking very tired. She even yawned for good measure as she tried to stand. "I should get home. I am exhausted. By the way, did you check on them?" She glanced at the building, pausing when she saw faces peering carefully out, watching all of the excitement. "Ummm. Why aren't they asleep yet? It's past six." 

Jeremy snorted as he looked over to see the animatronics looking out before looking back. "They are probably just worried about you." He stated before waving at the animatronics and mouthing ,"Go to your places." 

For a moment, none of them moved, as if they hadn't got the hint but then Puppet turned towards the others and was obviously saying something. 

Some of them deflated, looking disappointed but they turned away from the windows and moved away. It was only Freddy and Puppet left at the windows, looking out at Liz. They both waved at her and she waved back before miming sleep and pointing at the building. To help reassure them, she pointed at herself and gave a thumbs up and then pointed over her shoulder as if telling them she was leaving to go home and sleep, herself. 

Freddy nodded after a moment before he finally turned and left with Puppet behind him. 

Yawning, Liz turned to start heading towards the bus stop only for Jerry to lift a hand and block her. She stiffened, looking at him nervously but stayed calmer than she felt. 

"Come on. I'll take you home. If it's all right with you, I am going to start giving you rides from now on. To avoid something like this from happening again." Jeremy told her. 

"Jery, I can't let you......." Liz was saying. 

But Jeremy shook his head, frowning at her. "I am serious, Liz. Like it or not, this is not the safest city. And there are creeps out there. I want you to stay safe if not for your own sake but theirs too." He said tossing a thumb towards the Pizzaria. "Before you came around, they were not the most friendly things ever to exist. You are already making them friendlier. I want them to stay that way, Liz. I like them better when they are being nice. Now come on. Let's get you home." He said now motioning to his car. 

Liz paused for a second before smiling and following him to his car. She had to admit it but he was right. It was safer than riding the bus all of the time. 

 

That day, while sleeping, Liz suffered from her nightmares. She had tried so hard to get some sleep. She did sleep for a little while. But then her nightmares struck. 

She dreampt of that terrible day as a child, suffering abuse from her ex-boyfriend, she dreampt of the animatronics being torn to pieces by Springtrap, she dreampt of a locket......

Wait. Locket? 

It was when she saw a purple man, a Golden Freddy and something else........a black shadowy... .. Freddy coming after her did she finally wake up, crying in fear. 

It was near eight o'clock p.m so she figured why not get up. 

By ten, Jeremy finally came to her apartment as she was making herself a TV dinner and she offered him one. He raised an eyebrow at her bit declined. 

"How ya feeling, kiddo? Any better?" 

Liz looked away as she ate but shook her head. "Not.....really. I had nightmares." She said softly. 

Jeremy looked at her in concern. "Want to talk about them? Sometimes that helps." He said to her. 

But Liz shook her head as she sighed and pushed her TV dinner away. She just didn't have an appetite. "Trust me. It doesn't. I talk to Charon all of the time about them. They never get better. They are just getting worse. And now that the animatronics are in my life, I am so worried about them. Especially with that murdering son of a bitch in Springtrap and so close to them. What if he gets out and hurts them?" She asked Jeremy worriedly. 

Jeremy couldn't help but smile but shook his head. "They will be fine. There is only one of Springtrap and like, ten of them. They are tough. They can take care of their selves. Plus Puppet might not look it but he is insanely strong. He has powers. If Springtrap gets out, he is fucked." He told her. 

Liz tilted her head to the side still watching him. "But.....what about Golden Freddy? I remember him pretty well. Even before the murders. He used to be just like them. Where is he? What happened to him?" She asked. 

Jeremy frowned but shook his head. "I don't know, honestly. You will have to ask the animatronics. I haven't seen him in years. After the murders, he just vanished. No one has seen him. Ask Puppet. He could have done something to him." He told her. 

Nodding, Liz gathered up her stuff and followed Jeremy to her door. She was anxious, terrified to face the animatronics after what happened. Especially Freddy and Foxy after they had to see her.....like that. 

It made her face flare red but her heart sink. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed. 

How was she going to face them after what happened?

It was noticed right away when they got to the Pizzaria. Liz had said hi to everyone as she sped walked to the security office and did not come out. 

Freddy and the animatronics didn't pursue her, not wanting to startle her or anything. They wanted to see how she was doing but she hadn't stayed in the room long enough for them to ask. 

"How is she doing?" Freddy asked Jeremy instead as they all got to work on the renovations. 

Jeremy sighed but shook his head. "Honestly? I don't think she is doing as good as she let's on about, Freddy. She is......pretty scared. I think it's mostly how you and the others will react around her now after last night. She is ashamed, nervous, she feels disgusted and I am pretty sure she feels dirty after you and Foxy got to pretty see her half naked. She needs time and space." He told him wearily. 

Freddy frowned before something clicked. His eyes lit up and he looked towards the office as if something dawned on him. "No, she doesn't. She does this. She distances herself and it makes things worse. Jeremy, go get her and bring her in here." He said now hurrying over to the stage, giving a growl that caught everyone else's attention. 

"Freddy, what......?!" Jery was asking now flabbergasted. 

Freddy didn't look back at him as he went to the others. "Just trust me, Jeremy! I know how to deal with this. I know how to make her feel better." He called over his shoulder before turning to the other animatronics and started telling them his plan.

Whatever he was saying had them brighten up and smile excitedly. 

Jeremy just frowned before heading to the back to the security room where he found Lix curled up in the chair and biting her nails as she stared off into space. She was definitely lost in her thoughts. "Hey." He said softly. 

Liz flinched at the sound of his voice and jumped. She looked at him with wide eyes, seeing his guilty wince. "Je-Jeremy, hey. Uh......how is it.....?" She was asking her voice trembling. 

"Freddy wants you to come out." Jeremy said figuring why not just get to it. 

Wincing, Liz glanced at the screens and then frowned when she saw the animatronics in their places. She blinked a few times before pointing at the screens. "What are they doing?" She asked in confusion. 

Jeremy looked and frowned. "I don't know. Let's go find out." He said heading back the way he came. 

Liz frowned before standing up and following him. She was curious to see what the animatronics were up to. And what did Freddy want to see her about? 

Entering the main room, both Loz and Jeremy were suddenlu greeted by the traditional Freddy Fazbear theme music, making them blink in surprise. They saw everyone was in their places and......they were playing! 

Both Bonnie and Bonbon were playing on their guitars, Chica was on the brand new keyboard that Liz had bought just the other day. Chi was next to Freddy on the stage, who smirked when he saw Liz come in. Mangle was up on the ceiling, messing with the lights until they came on and pointed right at both stages while balloons were being filled up by Bee and let go. It looked like......they were throwing a party. 

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! Where dreams and fantasies come to life for children and adults alike! I am Freddy Fazbear and this is the Fazband! We would like to welcome a special guest, Lizzie Prisbrey!" Freddy suddenly annpunced into his microphone. 

"Wh-what?" Liz asked now bright eyed and curious, along with Jeremy. 

Freddy simply grinned at her as he lift his mic. "Wrll, Liz, we heard you were feeling down and we can't have that here, at Freddy Fazbear's! So, to help cheer you up, we are going to play you asong." He said cheerfully before clicking hos claws and pointing atthe two bunnies. "Hit it, gang!" 

And they began to play an old song that Liz recognized right away. 

Eyes widening, Liz felt her jaw drop as she gaped at the animatronics on the stages, eyes mostly on Freddy. "Oh, my god." She whispered. 

"What?" Jeremy sked in surprise as he watched. 

"That's our song. Alex and my song. We used to ing that all of thw time when I was down." Liz said breathlessly. 

"Listen, baby." Freddy suddenly began to sing, looking all too smug for a bear. "Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby!" 

Chi siddenly joined in, singing the next verse and right along with Freddy. "If you need me, call me. No matter where you are, no matter how far." She sang while somewhat swinging to the music. 

"Don't worry, baby!" Freddy sang. 

"Just call my name. I will be there in a hurry! You don't have to worry!" Chi sang again. 

And then everyone began to sing the chorus. 

"Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough! There ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby!" All of the animatronics sang. 

Liz just couldn't help but smile, her eyes bright as she watched and listened to he music. She didn't even realize she was moving towards the main stage, looking right up at Freddy as he sang with his band.

"Remember the day I set you free," Freddy sang before offering Liz his paw, making her eyes light up before smiling and taking it. "I told you could always count on me, darling!" He then gently lift her up until she was up on the stage with him, Bonnie and Chi, who were singing and dancing and just jamming away. "From that day on, I made a vow! I'll be there when you want me, some way, some how!" 

Jeremy just grinned from where he stood, listening and watching as Freddy coaxed Liz to dance with the three animatronics, making him and even her laugh. 

"Oh baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you, babe!" The whole gang sag on. 

Even Puppet was flying around the room, helping Mangle to flash the lights like some big concert. 

No one saw or realized two people enter the Pizzaria, walking on ith surprise on their faces. No one expected visitors to even show up. 

"Oh no, darling! No wind, no rain! Or winters cold can stop me baby, no no, baby! Cause you are my goal! If you're ever in trouble! I'll be there on the double, just send for me, oh, baby, oh!" Chi and Chica both sang loudly, dancing and playing. 

"My love is alive! Way down in my heart! Althought we are miles apart! If you ever need a helping hanf, I'll be there on the double! Just as fast as I can! Don't you know that there,"

"Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe!" 

Everyone was singing and dancing now, just enjoying their selves as they kept the party going. Mangle had even dived down to the ground and grabbed Jeremy, making him laugh as she started dancing with him. 

"Don'tcha know that there, ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough! Ain't......." 

Bonnie blinked in surprise in mid playing his guitar and he suddenly stopped playing. His counterpart noticed first before anyone else and he looked to where the purple rabbit was looking. And then it was like a domino effect. 

Everyone stopped, looking at he two new faces just standing there, watching and listening to what was going on. 

Liz blinked when the animatronics stopped playing and even Jeremy stopped dancing with Mangle to look. Both froze to see the two visitors. 

A blonde haired man with deep blue, almost purple eyes was standing there. He wore a dark suit and tie, looking quite handsome and official as he stood beside the woman next to him. 

The woman, a lovely woman probably in her forties stood in a burgandy dress suit with her dark brown hair pulled up into a nice bun with the exception of a long strand hanging over her eyes. She wore light make up and did not have to wear more than a little lipstick. 

Liz and Jeremy both knew her. 

"Charon?!" Liz gasped at the sight of her therapist. She clapped a hand over her mouth just gaping at her and the man. "Charon! What are you.....?!" She then looked wildly at the animatronics as they growled softly but looked just as confused as she and Jeremy did. "Char.......what are you doing here? Why are you.....? Who is that......?" 

Charon Crowley merely smiled as she motioned to the man beside her. "Hey, Liz. This is Scott Cawthon. He is my head of security of my company." She stated, making everyone blink in surprise and alarm. "I wasn't completely honest with you when I first became your therapist, Liz. So, let me clear it up for you. My name is Charon Crowley. And I am the CEO and owner of Fazbear Entertainment. And I think it's time we had a talk." She said smiling pleasantly. 

Liz just gaped at her in shock.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"What do you mean you are the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment?! I thought the CEO was a guy!" Jeremy asked in alarm once the four humans were seated at least. The animatronics were keeping their distance from them, watching g warily. They obviously didn't trust the two new arrivals at all. But they were certainly not putting down their guard. 

Charon looked right at Jeremy then at Liz, who looked in between surprised, betrayed but curious. "I know how this comes to a shock to you both. I am the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. I have been for only a few years. Before it was my father and before him was my grandfather, who actually was the founder of the company. Fredrick Fazanni, a native from Italy who came here to make a new life for himself and his family." She explained to them. 

"My grandfather loved children and he was a wonderful chef. He loved making pizzas for children. It wasn't until many years later did he finally managed to get enough money to create the company. Fredbear's Diner." Charon went on. "It was at the time technology started taking that turn and my father helped create the very first animatronic. Golden Freddy." 

"Where.....is he anyway?" Liz asked uncwrtainly, remembering she had wanted to ask Puppet or Freddy. 

Charon looked right at her, paused before slowly shaking her head. "Goldie? Ever since the murders happened," she paused sending a glance at the animatronics, who were watching very carefully. "My father had had no choice but to decommissioned Goldie. His endoskeleton and suit is still here in the restaurant but he is not like them anymore. His AI had been wiped, melted down, destroyed and he bow just rusts away in a hidden room in the basement. It is sad though. Goldie was my grandfather and father's favorite animatronic they created. He was the first, after all. It destroyed them to have to put him away." 

"Why? Why destroy him? It was the guy who stripped his suot, wasn't it?" Jeremy asked frowning. 

Charon looked right at him and shook her head. "After the murders, from the first diner to the Pizzaria, with so much blood staining our floors, it was the law their selves that gave us the choice. Destroy Goldie or lose everything. They blamed us, not the murderer. They blamed the malfunctions of the animatronics. They blamed Goldie. Don't worry. Goldie made that choice, himself. When my father had told him what the courts decided, Goldie asked to be shit down." Her voice dropped in an almost solemn tone. "He remembered everything. He saw everything that happened. He saw the murders. He saw what was done in his body. It destroyed him. He couldn't bare it, to have the memories there. So he asked for it. And we gave it. We gave him that respect." She told them. 

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Liz asked somewhat hurt by the secrecy. 

Charon looked at her gently, smiling. "I have been watching for a long time, Liz. Since the murders took nm place. After what happened to you that night, I felt it my responsibility ility to do whatever I could to make things better. It was in my family's pizzaria did all of these horrible things happen to you. I literate took psychology classes and got my degree in a university so I could become a therapist. Your therapist. I wanted to do everything I could to make things better." She paused as if considering her next words. "Why I didn't tell you the truth is because of my plans to save this Pjzzaria, Liz. I brought you in as the night guard because of your connection to them. You have literate lyrics saved their lives." She added pointed at the animatronics who began chattering to one another or just looking confused and surprised.

Liz narrowed her eyes in curious and confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked feeling the dread creeping up on her. 

Charon looked seriously at her, leveling a firm look at her. "For the past several years, Liz, these animatronics have shown too much hostility and violence towards people. Whether it was in good intentions or not, if they would have been violent towards another night guard, towards you one more time, I would have had no choice but to destroy them. I brought you in to save them, Liz. To change their habits. It was court orders. Someone is trying to destroy Fazbear Entertainment because of the murders. And without you, they would have succeeded. You were literally their last chance, Liz. And last night's little incident with that fucking ex-boyfriend of yours, and tonight's little party to make you feel better, I see I was right into choosing you." 

Liz had winced and cringed at the mentioning of the incident with Sean. She felt shame again. And when she heard the heavy foot steps behind her and felt a heavy paw fall on her shoulder in comfort, she knew it was Freddy coming to her comfort again. 

Charon, however, smiled as her eyes flicked up past Liz at Freddy. "Oh, I was definitely right about you, Liz. They are protective of you. Just how I wanted them to be." She said almost smugly before she looked at Liz, still smirking devilishly. "You are no longer the night guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." 

Liz felt the blood drain away from her face as her heart sank. Was she......was she getting fired?!

Freddy and the animatronics started growling as if the thought crossed their minds too. 

"You are now in charge of this pizzaria, Liz. I am making you the direct manager of this facility." Charon said firmly as she stood up sharply and fixed her suit. She ignored the surprised looks and gasps from the girl and her animatronics, and even Jeremy. "You have exactly one month to have this pizzaria up and running, Liz. You are in charge of the renovations, the animatronics, the musical programs, the hiring of new staff members, everything. I think........perhaps being paid $12 an hour is fair enough." The therapist slash CEO said firmly before looking at Scott Cawthon. "What do you think, Scott?" 

"I don't know, Ms. Crowley. I think that much responsibility on this girl's shoulders, it should be $15 an hour. That is a lot to lay on her for only a one months deadline." Cawthon said smirking. 

Charon nodded sharply before looking at the completely shocked look on Liz's face, as well as Jeremy's and the animatronics'. They were all stunned by the words being said. "$15 an hour. $13 for Mister Fitzgerald if he agrees to come back as night guard for.....ah! Fuck it! $14 an hour if he agrees to be Head of Security for Freddy's. This place don't need night guards when they have ten of them roaming around anyway! You start now, Liz. Which means, you are not going to get much sleep within this next month. I will have a carpenter company showing up in the morning to begin helping you and your new crew. Painters and such as well." 

Liz squeaked only a little as she gaped at Charon in complete shock. 

"Oh, and go ahead and order everything and anything you need for the pizzaria. Bill me all purchases and order forms that you need and I will have them taken care of. We are still having your therapy session on day so you are not getting out of that. Also, you will need a new personal assistant and if she gives you any trouble, you can send Candee to me." Charon said firmly, pausing to look at Scott Cawthon who had hurriedly to taking out a notebook and was jotting down things furiously. 

"Wh-what?" Liz choked out. Charon looked right at her, smiling tightly. "Candee fucked up big time. How do you think that little shit Sean knew where to find you at work in the first place? She didn't know what he had done to you, of course but she sure as hell does now. And she is going to pay for it. She will be your personal assistant and she will do what you tell her or she is going to find her self out of a job. So if she gives you any trouble, send her my way and I will make her regret it." 

Liz choked, feeling overwhelmed by everything so suddenly. 

"Okay. That about covers it. You start first thing in the morning. Good luck and see you Monday, Liz. I so look forward to what you have in store for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." Charon said smiling devilishly before she and Scott Cawthon walked out. 

There was a dead silence as no one moved or said anything for a solid ten minutes. A squeak and clank from Foxy revealed his eyepatch had snapped up revealing both golden eyes and his jaw had fallen wide open. 

"Wh-wh-wh-what just happened?" Liz stammered in shock. 

"Uhhhhh......." Jeremy said almost just as dumbly. "I think...mm you just got a major promotion there, Liz. I think.....Charon just left you in charge of everything. You.....I think......under Charon, you pretty much....now OWN Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." He said numbly. 

Slowly Liz nodded still looking overwhelmed. "Oh." She simply said before suddenly shaking her head, out of her stupor and looking frustrated. "I still had questions!" She blurted out and everyone snapped out of it and laughed at her reaction.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Okay, gang. So we have a lot to do before the month is up. We have to have this entire place up and running, menus made up, games ordered in, decorations up, we need to make this the best place in the city." Liz said as she stood around with the animatronics and Jeremy. 

It was only a couple of hours later, early morning and truth be told she was exhausted after all of the excitement and even the shock worn off. But she had a lot to do and she knew she had little time to do it. 

"All right. The carpentry company is suppose to be here in an hour, like Charon said and that means a lot of men walking around." Jeremy said his hands on his waist. He clicked his fingers when the animatronics started growling. "Hey! Hey! You heard what Charon said, guys! This is your last chance! This is on Liz if something goes wrong! You guys need to be nice even if you don't like any of the workers!" 

"Aye, I don' like this one bit, mate. What if one of 'em is bad?" Foxy asked rubbing his head with his hook. 

Liz sighed shaking her head. "I know, Foxy. But you have to grin and bear it. Jeremy is right. This is your last chance and if anything goes wrong, if you attack another person, even if they are bad and have a criminal record, you will scraped." She said warily. "I am going to do everything I can to stop that from happening but you have to work with us on this. If any of them causes problems, let me know and I will request the offender's removal. But no more attacking people. Promise me, all of you." She said firmly. 

There was a pause, unsettling but then Puppet nodded, his own talons on his slender waist. "She's right. We cannot afford attacking people any more, even if they deserve it. Our very lives depend on it." he spoke up, his voice grave.

"Wait, we already died. How would our lives depend on it?" Bonbon asked, scratching his head with one of his ears. 

Puppet inhaled deeply as he looked at all of the animatronics. "You can die again. If your vessels were to be destroyed, it will be the same as if you died before. I do not have another body for each of you to inhabit a second time, children." He told them gravely. "I was only able to bring you back because there was bodies waiting for you already. If you are destroyed, there is no bringing you back again. Unless there are bodies for your spirits to repossess. I cannot do it again." He told them seriously. 

Everyone looked worriedly at one another before Freddy nodded. "We will behave from now on. For our own sake and for Liz's. It isn't fair to her that if something we do gets us all in trouble and it is on her head." He stated and slowly, everyone nodded. They were all in agreement. 

Turning to Liz, Freddy tipped his hat slightly. "All right, Liz, Jeremy. Tell is what to do." He said. 

Liz smiled and nodded. She was grateful that they were going to what they could to behave. "Thank you, everyone." She paused before looking right at Mangle. "Also.....um, I am going to get Mangle's blueprints. We are going to fix her and she is not going to be a pull apart attraction again. She is going to be exactly what she is suppose to be. Captain Foxy's first mate." She said smiling. 

Suddenly Liz found herself in the middle of a fox sandwich as both foxes hugged her tightly. She laughed, knowing that they liked that idea. 

Mangle even opened her mouth and let out a string of garbled electronic sounds while nuzzling the young woman's head. She did not for anyone to tell her that the once beautiful white fox was thanking her. 

"Well......you are most very welcome, Mangle." Liz said laughing before sobering. She then extracted herself from them and grimaced. "The only problem is, I am not that great at robotics or mechanics work. I.... might've failed that class a little. But with a C+!" She added frantically when Mangle pouted, ears flat. "Jeremy, can you do it?" 

Jeremy grimaced as he shrugged. "I can fix a car. But robotics, not so much. I can give it a go. But I don't think Foxy will like it if I mess it up. We need someone in robotics and mechanics to work on Mangle." He suddenly stopped as if a thought hit him. "Actually......I know someone who can. But that will mean cutting some red tape with Charon. From what I know, the guy I am thinking of pissed her off the last time he was here." 

"Who is it?" Liz asked warily and even the animatronics looked wary. 

Jeremy grimaced. He knew the animatronics might not like it. But then again....what choice did they have? They didn't have a whole lot of options. 

"Mike Schmidt." He answered and flinched when the animatronics had an outburst.

 

It took a few days to convince the animatronics to go with it. And even longer when Liz told Charon. She remembered how that went and it hadn't been pretty. There had been a fight on the matter of Mike Schmidt rejoining Fazbear Entertainment.

Liz also learned of why he had been fired in the first place. She learned he tried to set fire to the building. He had almost succeeded if it hadn't been for the animatronics, their selves. They had chased him out before he could light the fire. 

Still, as far as they knew, Mike Schmidt was the best choice and it did show on his records that he did have a degree for robotics and mechanics. He even apparently had built an animatronic of his own but......and Charon even admitted it, sheepishly, that she might have taken it from him, stating she had wanted it. 

In other words, she had stolen from him and it was that tad bit that had Liz convince the CEO and therapist to allow them to try and recruit Mike Schmidt. It was just going to take a couple of days of locating him, though. 

What made things more entertaining was that day, the first day that the renovations were going to be taken seriously, Candee Williams showed up. 

And there was a reaction that had eyebrows shoot right up. 

It had been about noon while Liz was instructing the carpenters what to do when her arch nemesis, as she called the blonde bitch, came in. She had been noticed right away and Liz went to greet her, stone faced. 

Only to freeze at the sight of the dark bruise on Candee 's face. 

"Oh my god. What happened?" Liz blurted out before grimacing apologetically. 

Stone faced and embarrassed, Candee tried looking everywhere else but Liz. "My ex-boyfriend slugged me because I was going to leave him because I found out he was fucking someone else." She said darkly. 

Liz narrowed her eyes. That sounded a little too familiar. She paused from asking when Candee looked directly at her and shocked her by showing how teary eyed the other girl was. 

"I didn't know! Not until I heard him complaining about you! I heard him yelling at you on the phone the day he attacked us both! I swear! I didn't know!" Candee blurted out. 

There was a pause as it dawned on Liz and she felt her heart pound. 

"Sean. Your boyfriend was Sean." Liz said now stonily. 

Candee winced and lowered her eyes as she sniffed as if she was going to cry. "I heard what he did. I am so, so sorry, Elizabeth. It was my fault. I was......wa-was so mad at him that I blurted out where you were working. I.....it's all my fault. I am so sorry." She said her voice trembling. 

For a good moment, Liz glared at her before she felt it all just drain out of her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be mad at Candee. 

Her face softening, Liz stepped closer, making the other girl flinch. She shook her head as she reached up and wiped Candee ' eyes with her thumbs, surprising the girl. "You know what? Fuck it. Fuck it all. I am not mad at you. I am mad at Sean. He fucked us both over. Fuck him and let's just....start over. Can we do that?" She asked now smiling. 

Smiling through her tears, Candee nodded as she wiped her eyes free from the tears and then offered her hand in a truce. "I am Candee Williams. I used to fuck your boyfriend, who told me he was single and then I found out he was a pathological liar, cheater and a complete asshole to boot. Let's be friends." She said shakily laughing. 

Liz grinned shaking her head before seizing Candee 's hand and shaking it. "Call me Liz. And you're forgiven. So you are my new assistant, huh?" She asked. 

"And you are my new boss." Candee said tightly but shrugged. "I will understand if you make my life a living hell after this. I will take it with my mouth shut." 

Liz shook her head smiling. "I don't fall under that catagory. Don't worry. I will be nice. So why don't I show.....?" She was saying as they turned around to head into the main room. 

Only to freeze. 

Candee had yelped as she dove behind Liz and peered at the blue rabbit that was leaning against the wall, arms folded and trying to look......what, sexy? 

"Bonbon, what are you doing?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be.....?" 

"Hi. My name's Bonbon. What's your name?" The blue rabbit said as if he hadn't even heard Liz. 

Liz stopped short, eyes wide and mouth falling. She even felt Candee tighten her grip on her arm. Was.....was this really happening? 

"Uh......Ca-Candee." The blonde said uneasily and just as flabbergasted as Liz. 

Bonbon raised an eyebrow before smiling.....coyly?! Or was that....?! 

"Candee. Such a pretty name for a gorgeous girl." He sent the blonde a wink with his brilliant green eyes before straightening and walking over to the two stumped girls. He reached over and took Candee ' s hand before kissing the back of it. "Look forward to seeing you around then, Sweets." Bonbon said sweetly before he turned tail and walked over to where Foxy was hollaring for him to help them out with taking down the old lighting system. 

There was a dead pause as both girls stared wide eyed after the blue rabbit before looking at each other. 

"Uh.....Liz, was that rabbit......?" Candee asked in alarm. 

"Flirting with you? Ye-ah, I think he was. I have never seen him act like that before. Then again I have only known him for a week. I think he likes you." Liz joked snickering. 

Candee joined in, shaking her head. "You want to hear the weird part. I actually think he is cute!" She said making a face and blushing. 

Liz stared blankly. "Really?" She asked in between being blank and being surprised.

A few days went by and surprisingly, Bonbon did show an attraction towards Candee. He would pop up out of nowhere and ask her questions and even offered to help her out whenever it looked like she needed it. 

It weirded out everyone but no one complained. Neither did Candee. She actually.....seemed pleased by Bonbon's flirty ways towards her. 

It was weird but cute at the same time. 

Finally, Jeremy approached Liz while she was helping paint the new walls in Kids Cove with what she had been waiting to hear for the past couple of days. 

"Found Mike. He works at a car garage now, fixing up cars." He told her. 

Liz paused in mid painting with Mangle, sharing a glance with her and Chica since they were both helping. She then put down the paint brush and wiped her hands on a wet towel. "Okay. So let's go talk to him. The guys can handle it from here. And if there is any problems, Candee can call me and let me know." She said as she placed her hands on her waist. 

Jeremy nodded as he turned away. "Okay. Just let Freddy and Puppet know we are leaving for a couple of hours. I swear that bear never wants to let you out of his sight though." He said chuckling. 

"He does not. Quit it." Liz said at his teasing with a scowl. 

Jeremy couldn't help but grin before giving his head a slight nod in a direction. "Oh yeah?" He asked smugly. 

Frowning Liz glanced to where he nodded and she felt her face flush when she saw Freddy just in the other room but somewhere he could see her. He was even glancing towards her while helping some of the carpenters hold up a wall that they were putting in. 

Scowling, Liz slapped Jeremy's arm before walking towards Freddy. "Meet me out front, dork." She told him with a roll of her eyes. 

Jeremy snickered but saluted her as he went to do so. 

Approaching Freddy, Liz did have to admit it but her heart was skipping a beat as she walked over to the large brown bear animatronic. She had no idea what it was, probably just the stress of everything going on. It had already been a week and a half since they started working on the renovations. It was a lot to put on her. But she was willing to get it done. She still had to go through the few applications that people had put in for jobs. 

"Hey, Freddy." Liz said as she smiled at him and he turned to smile back. "Jeremy and I are going out to recruit Mister Mike Schmidt. We will be back in and hour or two. Mind holding the fort?" She asked him. 

Now Freddy frowned staring at her before he folded his arms and shifted his weight. "Yes, I suppose. But can't Jeremy go by himself?" He asked his voice somewhat deepening g. 

Liz grimaced and matched his stance, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, no. Jeremy told me that Mike knows him and they get along but.....he doesn't like to associate with anyone in Fazbear Entertainment. I am the best bet, Freddy." She told him. 

Freddy crinkled his black nose at her, obviously not liking it. He had a short argument about bringing Mike Schmidt back but he had lost that one. 

Sighing, he nodded as he took off his hat and made a show of wiping dust off the top. "All right. If you insist. I still don't like this." He said before putting the hat back on. 

Liz smiled faintly before reaching up and scratching at his ears, making him grimace but lean into her fingers. He, like everyone else, couldn't resist a good scratching. "I know, big guy. But we need him. He is the best on the list. For you guys, I want the best. And if you are worried about him tampering with your systems, don't be. I will personally make sure he behaves. And if he does try anything, I will clock him over the head, myself. No one is going to mess with you guys while I am here." She said reassuring. 

Freddy grunted but smiled as he shook his head. "Who is suppose to watch over who here? Okay. Don't be too long though. Bonnie wanted to show off some new songs he was learning on your lap computer thing......" he was saying. 

Liz snickered but shook her head. "Laptop." She corrected him before practically skipping away. 

Freddy frowned before sharing a glance with Toy when he paused from helping a carpenter carry boards. "What?" He asked as if being accused of something. 

Toy shook his head before just walking on, muttering under his breath. 

"Do not!" Freddy called after him, having heard him. 

"Do too! Face it, big guy. You're too big ol' bear over her." Toy called back as he walked on. 

"I think it's more than that, mate!" Foxy said grinning as he was carrying white drapes towards his stage. And he was scowled at by Freddy. 

 

It was a half an hour drive from Freddy's to the garage that was said to be where Mike Schmidt was working. Jeremy was explaining to Liz of what to expect from Mike. 

"He is a nice guy but he is also a sarcastic ass so don't be expecting a really pleasant confrontation with him." He told her.

Liz snorted as she sent him a glance. "I have had some practice with Bonnie now, Jer. He can't be any worse than him." She stated. And it was true that put of all of the animatronics, Bonnie was the most sarcastic one. He was a big softie for everyone, especially Liz but it still didn't stop his sarcasm.

Jeremy couldn't help but smirk as he pulled up to a building. It was a good sized garage with cars parked in the front and a lot of loud noise. The usual screaming of air drills, banging of metal, people shouting over the noise and music booming. 

The garage had a sign out front: J.R's Fixer Up. 

"This is it. Okay. Wait in the car. I will go see......" Jeremy was saying before he noticed the dark look Liz was giving him. He made a face before sighing. "Okay. Let's just both go." 

"Good choice." Liz said before climbing out with him. 

Both made their way across the small parking lot to where a tall Hispanic man was talking to another. He, however, paused when he saw them. He said something to the man, who nodded and walked into the garage. 

"Hola, senior, senorita. How can I help you? Ya got an appointment?" 

Jeremy shook his head as he looked around, hands on his waist. "We are looking for one of your workers. Mike Schmidt. We need to talk to him. It's pretty important." He said pausing when a head suddenly poked out from behind the wall. 

And Liz hesistated in surprise. She couldn't help but notice that he was a pretty good looking guy.

"Oh, fricken......!" The man groaned when he saw Jeremy and glared. "Jeremy, whatever the fuck it is, I am not interested, I don't know anything, I told the bitch to keep the fucking cupcakes she stole from me and I certainly am not interested in coming back to that fucking dump to babysit those psychotic tin cans!" 

"I take it that is Mike." Liz said raising an eye brow at the man. 

Jeremy nodded making a face. "Yup. Hi, Mike. How's it going?" He asked waving at the man. 

Mike Schmidt was not very older than Liz was. He was probably in his thirties, no older than thirty itself. He had dark brown hair that he had pulled back into a short ponytail and his eyes were dark brown. He had a scar over one eyebrow and it still.....looked like it was healing. He was a good shaped man, tall, average build, obviously worked in the sun. 

However, he did look slightly tired and did have some dark rings under his eyes. He probably didn't sleep so well and Liz could only guess as to why. 

"Jeremy, go. Away." Mike said now heading back into the garage. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and hurried after him with Liz hurrying after and the Hispanic guy scratching his head, probably wondering what to do. "Mike! We need to talk!" He called over the loud noise ignoring the looks he was getting. 

"Is it about THEM?" Mike called back still walking until he came to a work bench. 

Jeremy hesistated. "Uh.....may.....be." He said slowly. 

"Fuck off then. I don't want to hear it! I spent the past fucking couple of weeks taking sleeping pills just to get back to a regular sleep pattern!" Mike said as he began banging around. 

Now Liz was irritated. She was being ignored and she didn't like it. And this wasn't getting them no where. "Doesn't stop the nightmares, does it?" She asked having to slightly yell over the noise. 

Mike finally turned around and looked at her, frowning. It was like he finally noticed her. His eyes looked her over once before he seemed to like what he was seeing because he tilted his mouth upwards and turned to face her, wiping his hands on a rag. "Who are you?" He asked now slowly. 

"Elizabeth Prisbrey. Liz for short. And I need to talk to you about Freddy's." Liz stated dryly. 

Mike now looked stone faced. "I spent the past three weeks trying to forget that fucking place, sweetie pie. Were you day crew or night guard before they scared you off?" He asked in disinterest. 

Liz shook her head as she folded her arms. "They didn't chase me off. They saved my fucking life and now I am the manager of the pizzaria. I need your help running the place. We need a mechanic who has robotics experience." She told him. 

"Whoa, what? They saved you.....?" Mike asked skeptically. 

Jeremy nodded with a snort. "She had a crazy ex who wouldn't leave her alone. Freddy had something to say about that." He said in amusement. 

Mike stared for a long moment before he threw his hands up in the air. "It's cause she's a chick, isn't it?! They didn't go after her because she is a girl! Right?!" He yelled up at the sky, earning looks from the surrounding men fixing cars. 

"No. It's because I was one of the six children that was kidnapped in the 80's. I am the survivor." Liz said figuring why not just blurt it out. 

Mike froze, staring at her. 

"Now, that I have your attention, is there somewhere quieter that we can talk? It's really important. And before you say no, Freddy knows we came to you for help." Liz said firmly shifting her weight. "No, he doesn't like it but he knows that you might come back and no. He and the others won't try to kill you and stuff your body into a suit. They need your help."

Mike frowned grumpily before motioning slowly to a door near his work station. "It's a good thing I have break now. Come on. You have forty minutes. Talk fast." He told her before leading his two guests towards it. 

 

Back at the pizzaria, there was a lot of pounding of work but no one seemed to mind. Other than Puppet but he just sat in his box, tapping his talons watching the carpenters work. 

A carpenter was carrying a box through the Fix-It-Up room when he saw the door and figured why not put it down there for storage. He headed down the stairs and set the box down before started to turn to leave. 

However, his foot caught on something and he swore as he stumbled, pausing to look down to see what it was. "God Damn pipe." He growled before kicking it off to the side and looking down the hall at an open door. A door with an electronic lock deactivated.

That was sure some bright light shining through it though. But with that door open, it didn't seem to serve any purpose whatsoever. 

"Huh. I will have to ask the boss lady when she gets back if she wants us to store some of the junk in there. Looks like a good place to use as a storage." The man said before heading back up the stairs, not even noticing the acid green eyes following him from the darkness.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"So let me get this straight. The animatronics are possessed by ghosts of children that were brutally murdered by some sick asshole and the Puppet thing is some kind of wizard from the middle ages and he brought them back to life so they could have revenge on the dick who did it. And the asshole who murdered them was a night guard so that was why they always attacked night guards?" Mike Schmidt asked skeptically after Liz and Jeremy explained to him about the animatronics. 

"Yup." Jeremy said hands on his waist. "Makes a lot of sense now, doesn't it?" 

Mike stared at him before groaning and running his hand through his hair as he looked at Liz. "And you were the kid that got away before you were to be slaughtered. Okay. Yeah. It does make sense now. I had a feeling that was what was going on. I mean, I did notice that the animatronics were not out right attacking g me the first two nights but after the third, I guess I did annoy them pretty bad. I even flicked that hat off of the bear's head once. It's no wonder he got so pissed at me." 

Jeremy winced, giving him a look. "Ye-ah, you don't fuck with Freddy's hat. He and Toy's hats. They like those a little too much." He said grimacing at Mike. 

"And I suppose saying that skeletal one, what? Mangle? I guessing saying that she was one fugly looking thing was what pissed the pirate fox off too, huh?" Mike said grimacing, himself. 

Liz and Jeremy both gave Mike a dry stare now, no longer amused in the slightest. 

"You made fun of every single one of them, didn't you?" She asked blankly. 

Mike gave a tight smile. "I might've a little, yeah." He admitted. 

Rolling her eyes, Liz shook her head and dropped her arms at her sides. She now understood the fuss that the animatronic sade about Mike Schmidt. "Okay. I get them to apologize for going after you, you have to apologize to them. But we still need your help. Your skills in mechanics and robotics is the most impressive and we could really use them. Will you please come back and be our mechanic?" She asked him. 

Mike huffed before pointing at his eyebrow, at the scar he had there. "See this? The fox did that to me when I tried closing the door on him. He got me with his hook." He said before lifting up his shirt, revealing a well toned stomach but also the decent sized scar lines there. "These ones came from the big bear, himself after I kicked that little annoying kid away from me because he wouldn't leave my batteries alone and kept stealing them from my flash light. Which I was trying to use in the basement when the doors needed to be rebooted." He turned around, lifting his shirt higher to show another scar of what looked like sharp teeth marks. "Got this one from the Big Bird that has eat me on its bib. It bit me because I whistled at the other duck, for looking cute. He fact that Fazbear Entertainment t kind of sexualized that one is messed up. Who has ever heard of a sexy duck?" 

Liz narrowed her eyes at him as she tapped her fingers against her leg, almost impatiently. "They are chickens. Not ducks. Chi is also protective of her sister, Chica, since they are pretty much so." She said blankly. She sighed and plucked at her hair, grabbing the white strand in it. "I think I got this when Puppet erased my memories so I could have a normal life." She pointed at her fading black eye and bruise on her face. "I got these from my ex-boyfriend, whom attacked me and the animatronics saved my life. I owe them and so do you." She said firmly. 

"I don't owe them shit!" Mike said loudly, now glaring at her. 

"Did you try and open that door in the basement?" Jeremy asked seriously. 

Mike stared at him, confused. He had to think of what door he was talking......"Oh, that door? Yeah, maybe once. I saw the dead animatronic down there and figured why not go check on it. It never moved when I was working there." He stated. 

"Trust me, Springtrap was not dead." Jeremy said seriously. "You said Freddy went after you for being in the basement, right? With Bee?" 

Mike hesistated and then shrugged. "Yeah. So? Who is Springtrap?" He asked frowning. 

"The Golden Bonnie animatronic. They call him Springtrap. And he is dangerous. A lot more dangerous than all of them." Liz said firmly. "I think......Freddy was trying to stop you from letting Springtrap out. Spring......he would have killed you if you had let him out. Freddy saved your ass, Mike." 

Mike frowned at her before huffing. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if trying to rid himself of a headache. "Okay. Let's pretend I agree to come back. What then? How do you know that they won't try and kill us?" He asked seriously. 

"Because we are their last chance and they know me. They know that if they fuck up again, they will be melted down. They want to be apart of the show again, Mike. They want to be around kids, loving them, singing for them. They want interactions with kids and even people. They are haunted souls who are lonely and bored. They want justice for their killers bit right now, it's not being given to them. So they need something to do." Liz said warily. "Please, come help us with them. They need you and even they know it now. They will be nice. I swear."

Mike stared at her for a long moment before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, glancing away. He looked like he was fighting with himself on the whole matter. "I don't know why I am going to put myself through this shit again." He muttered before turning back to Liz. "Okay. Fine. I will come back as your mechanic for them but I swear, one wrong move from any of them, I will scrap them myself." He told her. 

Liz smiled as she offered her hand to him. "Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, Mister Schmidt. Will you need a few days to get things in order here?" She asked glancing around the garage. 

"Just call me Mike. And no." Mike said as he lead the two back inside. "The guy who runs this place is a friend of mine. He knew I might quit for a better job. He has been expecting it." He then lowered his voice. "Though saying a better job might be over stepping it."

Liz smiled brightly, shaking her head. She knew he was nervous and rightfully so. He had bad experiences with her robotic friends and she knew they were just as wary as he was. "Trust me, they are different than you know. Once you get to them and they get to know you, they are actually very kind and fun being around. You got to hear some of their music. They are actually really good." She tried to reassure him. 

Jeremy nodded with a smile as he shifted his weight. "Yeah, they are. They sing and play instruments, their selves. If they weren't robotics, they could be a really popular band. Both rabbits, Bonnie and Boon rock their guitars. Toy Chica, who we just call Chica is an excellent piantist and keyboard player. Chica, Chi has a really good voice, though all of them do. Foxy slams the drums pretty good if he doesn't sing some pretty good pirate songs. And Freddy, he maybe a big bear and does have a deep voice, but he does some good vocals. It's why he is the leader of the band. And I am pretty sure that once Mangle is fixed, not only is she great with the lighting but she is not a bad dancer." He stated. 

Mike frowned at him, raising an eyebrow. "So you been hanging around them, huh? And they haven't tried to hurt you in any way?" He asked. 

Jeremy shook his head, holding up his hand to show a scabbed scratch still healing. "The only injury I recieved from them was accidentally scratching myself on Mangle's teeth when I was trying to fix her audio box. And even then, she apologized for it." He told him. 

"Wait. Audiobox?" Mike asked flabbergasted. "They talk?!" 

"Uhh.......yeah. They do. Didn't you hear us say that they sing?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

Mike stared at her, slowly shaking his head. "I would think they would be programmed to." He stated. 

Jery shook his head as he smirked at the younger man. "Nope. I mean, yeah. They are programmed to sing but they also sing all on their own. They use their own voices to sing their songs. And they don't sound too bad at all. Anyway, we better get back soon. I am pretty sure Freddy is pacing a grove into the floor by now over Liz, here." He added snickering. 

Liz slapped his chest, making laugh and yelp at the same time. "He is not! Will you stop it?!" She said scowling. 

Mike smirked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between the two. "Am I missing something?" He asked in amusement. 

Jeremy, still laughing, motioned towards Liz who was now glaring at him with a faint blush on her somewhat freckled cheeks. "Freddy is like a big, ol' papa bear to Liz. He is really protective over her. So watch out, Mike. Pull any moves on her, you will have a bear in your face." He said teasingly towards Liz. 

Face red, Liz slapped Jeremy's arm harder. "Shut up! God! I am going to wait in the car now!" She said scowling before storming away. 

Both Jeremy and Mike laughed watching her go, though the former did tilt his head as if checking her out from behind. "She is cute. Think she will.....?" He was saying. 

Jeremy was no longer smiling and looking firm at him as he shook his head. "No. Whatever you do, do not hit on her." He told him seriously. 

Mike stared at him. "What? She's cute. Why not?" He asked frowning. 

"One, she is your boss now. Two, she has an over protective bear watching over her most of the time when she is at the pizzaria. And three, when I said her ex attacked her, I meant it. He did something bad. Messing with her right now would be a bad idea." Jeremy said seriously. 

It dawned on Mike and he inhaled deeply. "Ooooh. Fuck. What an asshole. Did he.....? Get far?" He asked wincing. 

Jeremy slowly shook his head, his arms folding across his chest. "Not that it is your business, thankfully no. Foxy knocked the shit out of him. And Freddy came very close to ripping him apart. So do not play with her at all. Or you will have animatronics on your ass. Even the Marionette is protective over her." He warned the other man. 

Mike, strangely b alm, nodded in understanding. "Got it. I will be professional. I'll go let Junior know I am resigning and moving on. I will meet you there. I remember the way." He told him seriously. 

Jeremy nodded as he went to join Liz in his car, leaving Mike to follow behind soon. He smiled at Liz as she scowled at him and told her that Mike would follow behind soon as they made their way back to Freddy's. 

They only made one stop on the way back to pick up Liz's new phone that she needed to get from the phone store that Chronic insisted on compensating her on since Sean destroyed her last phone. 

Once they got back to the pizzaria and met Mike there, they headed inside, though taking it slow for the new recruit ' s sake. He was still very hesistant about seeing the animatronics again.

However, entering the pizzaria, they were immediately greeted by Bee by the door. 

Mike, nervous, stood behind Jeremy, eyeing the little stubby plastic and metal boy warily. 

"Hey, Liz! You're back! Bonnie said as soon as you got back, he wanted to show you his new songs! Oh! Hi! Mister Mike! Welcome back! Liz said you were gonna fix us and make us better! Is that true?!" Bee asked excitedly. 

Mike gaped at him in surprise before being nudged by Jeremy. "Uh.....ye-ah. I guess so." He said before grimacing. "Hey, uh, Balloon Boy. Sorry for kicking you the face my fifth night." 

Bee blinked with a frown before he brightened right back up. "Oh, that's okay! It didn't even hurt! I was only trying to take your flash light because the bright light was hurting Foxy's eye patch eye. It's really sensitive to light. It's why he keeps it covered up all of the time." He said with a shrug of his somewhat stubby shoulders. 

All three blinked in surprise at that notion. 

"Oh! Is that why he keeps it covered? I thought it was a pirate thing." Liz said in wonder. 

"Well there's that too. But yeah. The cali....cali..calibers? ....uh.....well, it's really sensitive and it irritates Foxy when a bright light gets shone at it." Bee said brightly. 

Mike slowly nodded before shrugging. "Well if he let's me, I can probably readjust the optic fibers and see if we can fix that problem." He said now understanding. 

Bee nodded. "He will let you. Puppet told us all we have to let you look at our systems if you do come back. If Liz and Jeremy think we can trust you with our repairs, why not? I mean, we never didn't like you. It's mostly cause you kept trying to go down stairs that everyone kept you in the security office. We didn't want you to stumble across Springtrap." He said before not looking so cheerful any more, cringing a little at the name. "He is really scary."

Liz smiled faintly as she stepped forward and bent down to Bee's height, since he was shorter. She wrapped her arms around him in comfort and held him close. "It's all right, Bee. He won't ever hurt you again." She told him. 

Bee leaned into her, shaking his head. "It's not us I am scared for, Lizzie. It's you. If Springtrap ever gets out, he will hurt you. You're the one that got away. If he ever finds out who you are, he will try and finish what he started. That's how it goes with killers, isn't it?" He asked worriedly looking. 

"It's not going to happen, BB. We won't that monster hurt Liz and neither will Freddy or the others. You all saw what they did to that jackass and his friends for jumping her. And the Puppet took care of it all after it was all done. Those jerks don't remember what they did and they will never hurt her again." Jeremy said warmly. 

Bee was all smiles again as he looked up at Jeremy, almost shyly. "You know.......Jeremy, you're just like how he was. If I didn't know better, you would be him. But I know you're Jeremy." He said now pulling away from Liz. 

"Just like who?" Liz asked curiously. 

Bee rubbed his head almost sheepishly as he turned slightly away. "Goldie. Jeremy is just like how Goldie was. Kind of......warm, protective, big brother-ish, always wanting to keep everyone safe. You would have liked him if you knew him, Liz." He told her before brightening. "Oh ! Freddy is calling for me! He wants me to bring you to him and the others! Someone dropped off Mangle's blue prints not long after you left!"

Liz smiled brightly as she glanced behind her at Mike, who did look surprised with everything. "Okay. Let's go see everyone and introduce them to our new team mate." She said as she stood up and motioned for Mike to follow. 

They found everyone working in the main room, helping the carpenters with everything. 

Of course when the three entered the room, the animatronics sto]ed what they were doing and looked over at Mike, who cringed behind Jeremy. 

It was Freddy who stepped forward and tipped his hat to him. "Welcome back, Mike. Glad to see you took Liz's offer to become our mechanic. We greatly appreciate it. And.. I suppose I better apologize for our last meeting. We didn't part pleasantly." He stated. 

Mike grimaced, shrugging and motioning towards Bee. "Yeah, little boy over there kind of told me why. Liz and Jeremy also explained it all to me so now that I understand what the hell was going on, I am willing to help out as much as I can." He told Freddy. He then glanced around at evwryone, noticing some of them were hesistant to even keeping eye contact with him before he looked straight at Mangle. "So how about I get started on my first patient, eh? What do you say, Mangle? Ready to be fixed?" 

Mangle perked right up and bobbed her head as she picked up a roll of papers and hurried over to him, holding them out. 

Mike took them and looked at the blueprints before whistling. "Mangle, I must admit it. I spoke too soon and I was an ass. You are gonna look great." He said now grinning at her and she grinned right back. 

"All right. We have a lot to do and the carpenters are going to be leaving for the night in a minute. Let's get to work." Liz said smiling brightly. 

Everyone nodded as they went to work again. Though Liz did a use when one of the carpenters walked up at the end of their shifts, all of them starting to leave. 

"Thank you for all your work today. We greatly appreciate it." She said smiling warmly. 

The carpenter just shook his head. "It's no problem. We actually like working here. All of your.....robots have been helpful. Except for the big rabbit you have. He.... he hasn't been too nice to some of the guys." He stated. 

Liz frowned as she glanced over at Bonnie, who was helping Jeremy pull some tools out so they could work on some of the lighting systems. "Bonnie? Was he being a sarcastic bunny again? I'm sorry for him then. I will have to talk to him." She said grimacing. 

"Oh, no. Not that one. He was fine. Yeah a little sarcastic and making smart ass comments but guys usually do that. The other one." The carpenter said shaking his head when he saw where she was looking. 

Liz frowned now bewildered. "Bonbon? He isn't usually mean. What did he do?" She asked frowning. 

"That's the blue one, isn't he?" The carpenter asked and recieved a nod. "Not him either. I am talking about the yellow one. The one in the basement. He was glaring at some of my workers and one of them even said he told them to leave or he'd rip their throats out." 

Liz's heart seized at the sound of that, her face going deathly pale. She......there was no way........

"Anyway, if you can talk to him or something, that'd be great." The carpenter said before leaving. 

Liz stared after him before she spun around and ran towards the security office, earning some looks from her animatronics. She had to know. There was no way! There was no way that.....that Springtrap was out! And if he was......

Rushing back to the office, Liz snatched up the security tablet and flipped through the channels quickly, searching for that room. And then she found it. 

But.....Springtrap was there. 

The yellow rabbit was sitting in the corner, head bowed down as if he was asleep. He looked like he had never left the room at all. 

"Liz, everything okay? Why'dyou come running back here?" Jeremy asked as he quickly entered the room with Freddy behind him. 

Liz took a deep breath before letting it out again. "N-no. Everything is fine. Nothings wrong. I just thought I'd check on everything. Make sure they were working right. It's all good." She said before turning off the tablet and smiling at the two. 

 

However in that small room, the yellow rabbit shifted, lifting up his head to look at the camera as the red light winked off. He knew he was in the green now. Those fools.....they thought everything was fine. 

Smirking, Springtrap reached into his own frame where he patted a stolen security tablet. He would watch it later, learning everything about what he was missing outside the room. He would find those animatronics' weakness and use it to destroy them once and for all. 

And maybe hunt down the ones who had betrayed him, leaving him to die at these things' hands. 

He couldn't wait for the right time.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

It had been about a month now. And the pizzaria would be opening up in the next week. A lot of work had been put into the building by the carpenters and everyone was so ever grateful for all of the work they had done.

The pizzaria was looking great after the renovations. The walls were freshly painted white with clean black and white checkered tiled floors. Posters of the animatronics were up, as well as old newspaper clippings and pictures of the old diner and pizzara. 

The Kids Cove section was looking great, painted like a pirate ship and with a sea theme. Foxy's new stage had what looked like sails lifted up behind the stage as well as a pirate theme ball pit off to one side and even an obstacle course in it. Ropes hung high where children wouldn't reach them as if it was a part of the pirate ship. 

The game room looked great with games lined along the walls. Old school games like the original Pac-Man game was there, ad well as Space invaders and even Tetris. There were new games as well like racing games and even Dance Dance Revolution. There were so many games that one could even win tickets from, all Freddy Fazbear themed and the Prize Corner looked great with plushies of all sizes and such. Puppet's big present box was sitting before the prize wall where he would handle the prizes. 

There were even private party rooms that looked so ever nice, each of them themed after each of the characters. 

There was even a small day care like spot for the too small children to play while their older siblings and even their parents could play for a little while. 

A first aid station was in another room, looking very much like a hospital but Freddy Fazbear styled. It was stocked well with all kinds of bandages and things that would be jeeded for anyone who got hurt while playing. 

The security room had even gotten updated with a new desk and computer screens. It was not the old look with doors clanging shut to keep animatronics out, seeing they didnt need to be afraif of them any more. 

A room for somewhat small kids was up and going and it did look more like a Toyland than anything. A small stage was there and it was going to be there that the Toys werw going to do their performances. The walls were painted a Fazbear styled Toyland. It looked great with tables lined up in front of the stage and even some large bean bags were the corners for just on case the children wanted to use them. 

The main room was the most spectaular. The stafe was a low stage but with large red velvet curtains hanging from the high cieling and lights of kinds were set up. there were round tables every where in the room where families could sit together and even boothes along the walls. It looked more like a nice theater room. 

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria looked great. 

Now one thing was left before the health inspector showed up to grant the right to open the doors finally. And unfortunately, even Liz had to admit it, she had no sense of style. 

So the one in charge of giving the make over was none other than Candee herself. 

"All right, you lot." Candee said smirking as she stood in front of the animatronics, a few men and women behind her with Liz, Jeremy and Mike off to the side. There was only one animatronic missing and Mike had her somewhere else. She had been locked up in the Spare Parts and Fix-It-Up room for a few days now and Mike wasn't letting anyone seeing Mangle just yet. It had aggravated Foxy a bit but after hearing Mangle's voice for the first time since Mike fixed her audio box, himself, he had calmed down. Especially after she requested that no one see her yet. 

After all, she was only an endoskeleton right now since Mike had yet to put on her new frame. In other words, she was naked in robot terms and she was not going to let anyone see her yet. 

"It's time for your make overs, everyone. I have assigned each of you to a group of my fashion stylists, here, who have all agreed to help you all out. Both rabbits, report to Kate, there. She will be giving you instructions of what she is going to do. The chickens are Rob's. Foxy, you go Julien. He is an expert in pirate themes and has done costumes for pirate plays for a few years now. The bears, you are all mine to deal with. Everyone to your groups now." Candee ordered. 

Liz grimaced as the animatronics grumbled a little but went to the people that they were asked. She went over to Candee, sharing a glance with Freddy. "Candee, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I can take care of Fred......" she was saying. 

Candee take as she sent her a coy look. "Nope! Like it or not, Liz, you have no style. Let me handle this, okay? Besides, your next after them." She said before clicking her fingers and motioned for both bear's to follow her. 

"What?! I am.....I.....what do you mean I am next after Freddy and Toy?!" Liz stammered, her face heating up. 

Candee sent her a grin from over her shoulder as she lead two disgruntled bear's towards the room she was going to work on them. "I mean, you are getting a make over! You are the manager, after all and when we finally do open up, you gotta look good!" She called back.

Liz sputtered, face red and went even redder when Freddy actually glanced back at her, smirking as if he had been amused by what Candee had said. 

"Jeez, that Candee is a force to be reckoned with." Mike said snickering as he watched the interaction. He then nudged Jeremy. "And what's with her and Bonbon? Every time I see them, they kind of flirt with each other." 

"Bonbon showed from day one that he likes Candee, Mike. And it is kind of obvious that she likes him too." Jeremy said smiling and shaking his head. 

Mike grimaced, folding his arms. "She does realize he is a robot rabbit, right?" He asked frowning. 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him as he matched the other man's stance. "A robot rabbit with a human soul, Mike. His body might not be human but his soul is. So what?" He asked smirking. 

Raising his hands, Mike backed off before smirking as he looked over at the still sputtering Liz. "You noticed it too, didn't you?" He asked motioning to her. 

Jeremy smiled as he sent a glance at the young manager before nodding. "Yeah, I did. Too bad she hasn't yet. I wonder how long it will take before she does notice that he's always watching her. I know it's only been a month since they have known each other now......well with the exception of them being best friends before all of this shit happened to them, but it is so obvious. And I caught Foxy and Bonnie picking on him yesterday. He about flipped his top hat on them." He said snickering. 

Mike laughed before clapping his hands as if dusting them off. "Well, I better get back to Mangle. It's time to put on her last parts." He said now heading towards the Spare parts room. 

"So she's about done then?" Jeremy asked smiling. 

Mike nodded with a grin. "Just about. I have a few finishing touches to add but she will be outta that room by midnight tonight. And let me tell you," he cut himself off whistling. "She looks great. Foxy is gonna howl at the moon as soon as he sees her." He said laughing. 

Jeremy laughed as he headed for the security room. "I'm going to check on the new security software again. We need to make sure it's up to date for the inspector. Charon warned us that this one is going to be a Health Hitler on us. Said he is going to look for any problems and give us a reason not to open up." He said as he went back and earned a wave from the other guy. 

Heading back, Jeremy was whistling as he went. He couldn't believe of how much had changed the past few weeks. He still couldn't believe it had been a few weeks now since he took the job of being Head of Security for Freddy's. It was definitely an approvement. 

Never had he seen the animatronics so happy either. He had seen them smile more while renovating the Pizzaria with Liz. And most of the time, it was Freddy who worked along side her. 

They were definitely the closest out of all their friends. She claimed it was getting to be her old friend's best friend that did the trick. But Jeremy knew better. She might have not but he sure saw it. And so did Mike and Candee. They all had had their betting pool of when it was going to happen. 

And strangely, none of them were surprised. None of them were disgusted or weirded out by it. 

It was probably the fact that Freddy was a human soul in an animatronic bear's body. And he had been her best friend before he was brutally murdered and given a new life.

Whistling, Jeremy sank down in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk as he swiped the security tablet to look at. He smiled when he saw what the animatronics were going through with their new stylists. 

Bonnie and Bonbon were being fitted with new bow ties and the blue one was getting a paint touch up of his face. He was looking pretty good with the new paint touch ups. 

Chica and Chi were being cleaned up and given new bibs or rather aprons. They looked rather good with aprons on. It was like they were the cooks, which technically they were. They had set up the new menus these past couple weeks and even worked with new cooks that were hired on. 

Foxy was trying on pirate hats and even getting new patch up work with his fur and hair. His onve ratty tail had been brushed out and it looked silky, honestly.The man working with him was even trying to see what it would look like if he were to wear bandanas. So far, he didn't seem impressed and kept taking them off. 

A flip of the channel, Jeremy almost started laughing when he found Freddy arguing with Candee, who had snatched off his hat and was wiping it down with a rag. He didn't seem too happy but Toy was there, laughing. And whatever Candee said shut Freddy up and made Toy laugh harder. 

What made it funnier was how Freddy's face actually started glowing as if he was blushing. And Candee was smirking at him. 

Jeremy could only guess what she had said to make Freddy's face glow like that. And it made him smirk as he flipped the channel. 

"WHOA!" Jeremy suddenly yelped, almost throwing the tablet across the room. 

On the screen, Springtrap was standing in a dark.....a dark.....hall, looking at a.......

Jeremy felt his blood suddenly run cold when he saw the security tablet in his servos. He felt as if someone had dumped ice right down his shirt. How did Springtrap get...?

Suddenly, Springtrap looked up at the camera, his acid green eyes seeming to bare right into the lens and wires at Jeremy. He had a cold smile on his face as he stared at the camera before turning the tablet towards the camera and showed that he was looking back at Jeremy. 

"What the hell?!" Jeremy whispered in horror. "How the hell did you get that?!" 

Springtrap suddenly looked away from the camera, off to the side before his smirk curled into a grin. He curled a little, into a preditorial crouch and stepped backwards into the darkness, making it hard to see him. 

Jeremy felt his heart starting to race as he quickly flipped the cameras and found one of the other cameras in the basement. It was slightly dark but with the night vision of the cameras, he was able to see what Springtrap had been looking for. 

Liz. 

Liz was downstairs, carrying a box. 

Jeremy's eyes widened at that thought and it nearly made his heart stop. "Oh, my god! He's out! He is fucking out!" He gasped now quickly standing up. 

Suddenly, there was a low rumble before a loud click seemed to echo throughout the entire building before the lights went out. In the distance, there was a few screams and shouts of surprise. 

The power had gone out. 

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Jeremy cursed now frantically searching around the desk, blindly looking for the flashlight he kept there. He made the mistake of stepping closer and banged his knee hard on the corner of the desk. "Fuck!" 

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?! Who turned off all of the lights?!" Mike could be heard down the hall. 

Jeremy's heart seized again as he snatched up the tablet and flipped the channel until he could see himself on it. He couldn't see but with the night vision on the cameras, he could direct himself carefully towards the door. And he did so as quick as he could, making his way to the hall. 

"Freddy! Freddy! You got to get down stairs, now!" Jeremy yelled frantically. 

There was a dead silence before dim lights flickered down the hall, revealing Freddy and his creepiness of being in the darkness. He was looking down the hall, right at Jeremy. "Why?" He had called hesistantly. 

"SPRINGTRAP IS OUT! LIZ IS DOWNSTAIRS WITH HIM! HE IS GOING AFTER HER!!" Jeremy yelled stumbling along the hall, blindly.

There were now startled screeches of the animatronics and a roar that Jeremy recognized from the big bear himself. He heard the booming foot steps of Freddy racing down the hall towards the main stage room. 

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a startled yell from Mike and screech from Mangle, making Jeremy jump as he tried running down the hall, using the security tablet to guide him and he had entered just in time with some of the glowing eyes of the other animatronics to see the Spare Parts door be thrown open and a scream filled the air, making all tense up. 

In between them and that door, Freddy growled as he tensed up, his claws curling up into fists. 

"Hello, Freddy." Came an almost staticky voice from the rather large, torn up animatronic as he held up Liz by the hair, who was kicking and screaming to break free from his grip. "Are you ready for Freddy, Lizzie? Cause he is gonna watch me tear your head off." 

Moments before......

After the whole thing with Candee, Liz scowled as she went to grab a box full of stuff she knew they didnt need. She couldn't believe her assistant. She did not need a make over! She was fine! 

Sure, she was drop dead gorgeous like Candee or pretty like most of the girls but she......she.....

Sighing, Liz pushed the Spare Parts door open, waving at the one animatronic that was in there, who waved back as she went straight for the basement door, heading on down. 'Ah, who am I kidding? It's not like I have a long line of guys begging to taking me out or anything. Hell! Even Bonbon likes Candee!' She thought miserably. 'Not that I even like Bonbon like that!' She added to herself quickly. 

Her thoughts leaned more towards someone else, though she felt her face flush at the thought of that person. She shook it from her head immediately. She was pretty sure he didn't even like her. He never.....indicated that he did since he started working there with them. But then again, she was his boss and he did try and look professional about the job. All well.

Sighing, Liz made her way down the stairs to find the one storage room that they had been using for storing some of the stuff that they weren't using. She remembered when she stumbled across one of those rooms before after doing some exploring. She was very careful about going near the one with Springtrap but the others were fine to explore. 

And she remembered how she finally found Golden Freddy. 

Truth be told, that had been a scary experience. 

Liz had not been expecting to stumble across the room where Goldie had been stored but she had. And it had terrified her. She had found the large golden bear just slumped in the dark corner and it had made her shriek once. She remembered how a lot of the animatronics and even Jeremy and Mike had came running to see if she was okay. 

However, Goldie had remained quiet, dark, lifeless and after taking a second look at him, Liz felt terrible. She saw what everyone had meant. He looked very much like a giant teddy bear just sitting there. The fact that he was now lifeless was sad. 

After hearing all of the stories about him from the animatronics, she wished she could have met him. He sounded like a good anumatronic. 

Eventually Liz had looked at Mike and asked him to see if he could do anything to bring him back but right at the ment, they didn't have the time or chance to see if he was still in there, alive but just in shut down mode. 

According to Puppet, however, Goldie was not like the others. He was not a human soul inside an animatronic. 

In truth, he was a smart AI. 

Goldie was every part a robotic creature but he was the first very intelligent one. He had been built by Charon ' s grandfather and the computer system used on him was a genius' thing. He would have been the first intelligence robot to exist. He was a learning robot from what she was told and learned he had. 

But after the murders and even the Bite of '87, Charon ' s father had had no choice but to shut Goldie down. Especially with the memories that he had carried. It had, according to Puppet, tore Goldie apart of what the murderer had done in his own suit and it was at his own request to be shut down. 

One of these days, Liz decided, she wanted to see if he was still there, just in sleep mode. She wanted to know what he had to say with what the killer had done to her and almost done. It was mostly to fill in some blanks because she still didn't remember all of the details of that night. 

There was something missing from her memories and she knew Puppet was hiding it from her, probably for her own saefty. 

Smiling as she made her way down the stairs, Liz started towards the storage room with the box in arm. Maybe she would visit Goldie again. She had found herself doing it now and then, to calm her fears of him.

And that was when she heard the loud clunk of metal before she was purged into darkness. 

Gasping, Liz whirled around, her heart now racing as she looked around the sheer darkness. "Wh-what?" She gasped now looking around in growing fear. "Wh-what happened to the lights?" 

"I turned them off." 

Liz gasped again when she heard a distinctively familiar voice that she couldn't remember who it belonged to. She whirled around, dropping the box, only to run smack dab into someone. 

Someone made completely out of metal other than rugged patches of fur.

An animatronic that towered over her with acid green, glowing eyes practically smirking down at her. 

Springtrap. 

"Hello, Bitsy Lizzie. Finally we meet." The tall rundown, ragged golden yellowish green rabbit said as he grinned wickedly at her before he lashed out and grabbed her by the hair, making her scream.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best background music:
> 
> The Pod Chase; Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack

"Let her go." Freddy growled, his blue eyes darkening until they were black as night. He was not going to let this killer hurt Liz if he could help it and he knew the others wouldn't either. He heard all of them growling and started inching closer. 

Springtrap made an amused sound before lifting Liz higher, pulling the strains of her hair even more and making her cry out in pain and fear. Even as he grabbed her with his other hand by the throat and held a good grip on her, showing he would have no problem crushing it. 

The animatronics froze just like, knowing what he would do if they continued to move closer. The humans in the building were all frozen with their own fear, too afraid to do anything that might endanger her. 

"I think not, Alexander." The Golden rabbit sneered making the bear growl at him. "You know very well I will do it, don't you? You should know that I am going to do it anyway. After all, she is the one who got away, isn't she?" 

Freddy and the animatronics growled in unison but did not move just yet. "How did you get out of that room? Did someone let you out?" The bear growled, tense. 

Springtrap merely tilted his head. "Well, maybe. The door was deactivated after all. So perhaps. And I have had weeks to learn all about you and these people. I know your weaknesses now. And all of you share the same one." He said in a sneer as his eyes flicked down to Liz who was wincing as she gripped on his hand with her hair. "Her. I have watched you for a month with this girl. All of you care about her and now I am going to kill her right in front of...." 

"You obviously haven't learned everything enough not to know when to turn your back to an enemy, now have you? You just walked right on past me with the intention of fighting with Freddy and thinking I wasn't a threat to you." Came a very female voice from behind Springtrap, making him tense up. 

Turning with a jerk, the rabbit looked just in time to see the brilliantly white fox lunge at him, silver fangs gleaming in what little light there was and jumped up into his face, swiping her claws at him. She latched right onto his back and bit down on one of his ears, earning a screech from him.

Unfortunately, Springtrap was only startled enough to lower Liz to the ground, where she was able to touch the ground with her feet. 

Wincing, Liz reached back and grabbed the fist that her hair, trying to pry it loose before she heard a familiar metallic hiss. She was able to turn her head just in time to see Puppet lunging out of the darkness, swiping his talons directly at Springtrap and his hand, even while he was trying to fight off the lovely white fox from his face. His talons met true and sliced right through Liz's hair, allowing her to just tumble to her knees on the ground and the rabbit with a fist full of hair. He stayed in between her and the raging rabbit with his talons raised, ready to defend her if Springtrap decided to attack her while she was down.

Gasping, Liz did fall and stumble but she wasted no time to trying to scramble away from him as fast as she could. She knew fairly well to get away from him while he was fighting with Mangle on his back. She only yelped when she felt someone grab her arms and yank her up. She barely had a chance to look up to see Freddy lifting her up and quickly tossing her back away from the enraged golden rabbit, where she was caught by Bonnie before she could stumble to the ground.

Immediately Freddy was charging at Springtrap to help Mangle fighting him off. He knew Liz was in good servos now. He needed to focus on the killer rabbit, which he threw a fist at and railed him right in the face, sending him staggering to the side. 

Liz gasped as she leaned against Bonnie, who was backing them both away from Springtrap. She could only watch in horror as both Freddy and Mangle attacked him with no mercy. 

"How the hell did he get out?! Did you accidentally let him out, Liz?!" Jeremy yelled over the yells and snarls from the fighting animatronics. 

Liz sent him a dark look as she clasped onto Bonnie as he tightened his grip on her as he watched Springtrap finally grab a hold of Mangle and throw her off his back. "Why do you assume it was me?! I never went anywhere close to that fucking door!" She snarled now reaching up to massage her head from the pins and needles she felt in her head from having her hair pulled. 

"Well, you go downstairs all of the time to visit the dead gold bear! Who else would go down there?!" It was Mike who called.

Liz glared at him. 

Springtrap snarled as he whirled around to face Freddy as he was charging at him and this time managed to duck away from his swiping fists. He lashed out his time and grabbed the bear by the throat and threw him with all of his might. 

It was enough force and strength to send Freddy flying into tables and chairs, breaking some and just sending them scattering. 

"Freddy!" Liz found herself scream and she heard some of her fellow humans cry out in alarm right with her.

Whirling around at the sound of her voice, Springtrap snarled and started to charge. He had every intention to hurt her, to get to the animatronics that were protecting her. He snarled again when Bonnie pushed Liz behind him and readied himself for the collision. 

However, Foxy was suddenly there, hook lashing out and catching the golden rabbit by the lower jaw and yanking down very hard, sending him stumbling. 

"Matey, get the lil' lass and the other humans to the security room! We can handle this!" The pirate growled as he threw out a fist and railed on Springtrap, tearing his lower jaw a little. 

Bonnie nodded sharply before looking at Liz and waving her back. He urged her over to the hall where Jeremy and Mike were both urging Candee and her fashion stylists down the hall quickly. Bonbon, Toy, Chica and Chi were standing in between the fights with Bee and Puppet, who was watching very vere carefully of what was happening. 

Springtrap growled as he lashed out and caught Foxy's fist this time before doing the very same thing to him as he did Freddy. Only this time, he didn't let go and just threw him against a table and started railing on the pirate. 

Snarling, the white fox was there again on Springtrap, sinking her claws into his back and ripping into his metal frame. 

Springtrap snarled as he stood straight up and threw himself backwards against the wall. He slammed Mangle into it twice before she finally let go of him, seemingly stunned. Only then did he whirl around her and grab her by the throat and proceeded to do it again and again, earning a screech of pain from her. 

"Oh, fuck no! I just got done fixing her! You are not fucking her up again!" Mike snapped as he rushed past Bonbon and Chi, who screeched in surprise. 

"MIKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!" Both Liz and Jeremy yelled in horror as they watched the mechanic race towards Springtrap, picking up a chair and swinging it at him.

The chair smashed against Springtrap ' s back, breaking it into pieces. And all it did was make the giant rabbit snarl, dropping Mangle to the ground and whirling on Mike. 

"Idiot!" Springtrap snarled now lashing out at Mike, who yelped and jumped back to avoid being grabbed. 

Suddenly, Bonnie was there, grabbing his wrist and yanking his arm down as he swung his fist into Springtrap ' s face. He didn't relent as he managed to smash out one of the acid green eyes, earning a snarl from the other rabbit. It soon became a punching fest between the two. 

"What the fuck are we suppose to do?! He is trashing the Pizzaria?!" Jeremy exclaimed now gripping at his hair as he looked at horror of what was happening. 

Liz looked frantically around for anything, her eyes falling on Freddy as he was getting to his feet, looking quite shakened. And then she saw Charon and Scott at the door way, looking around in horror. "Charon!" She gasped. 

Charon glanced at her before turning a fierce look over onto Springtrap. Her face was like cold stone as she immediately began digging around her purse, pulling out what looked like a gun. 

Except that there were spokes on the nozzle and they were sparking up with electricity. 

A tazer gun.

"How dare you fucking trash my pizzaria after they just got done fixing it?!" Charon snarled as she stormed forward and raised the gun. "Bonnie, get the fuck out of the way!" 

Bonnie turned with a jerk before he yelped and threw himself backwards. 

Springtrap looked right at Charon with a snarl, his one good eye widening in surprise and obvious rage. "You!" He snarled before charging towards Charon, who never flinched, even as Scott Cawthon had tensed up. "Bitch!" 

"Yeah. Fucking me!" Charon snarled before pulling the trigger on the gun. 

The sparking clamps shot forward and latched right onto Springtrap ' s nose, making it squeak before jolts of electricity began rushing into the ravaged rabbit's frame. He halted immediately, other than twitching and screeching. The loud noise was enough to make everyone flinch and cover their ears to protect them from the horrible sounds. 

Charon held the trigger down, zapping the shit out of Springtrap until he finally collapsed and his eye went dark. She gave him a few more zaps to be sure he was off line before releasing the trigger and throwing the gun off to the side. 

"What the fuck is going on here?! Who let that malfunctioning piece of shit out of his room?!" The rather pissed CEO snapped, her hands now on her waist and she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"That's actually a really good question." Freddy spoke up, grimacing as he finally found his footing and was holding his side as if it hurt pretty bad after getting thrown like he had. 

"I swear to god, it was not me! I did not let that crazy son of a bitch out!" Liz immediately yelled from where she stood behind the two chickens, the boy and the Marionette with the other startled humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice of Mangle:
> 
> Idina Menzel


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Yes, Charon was very pissed off. 

But once she got done storming around about Springtrap and they got the power back on, they opened the rabbit up and made sure his systems were turned off. They did not need him rebooting back up. 

After that, it was to the security room and going over weeks of footage, trying to find out how the ravaged rabbit got out in the first place. They had to go back far enough to the night Sean Daniels attacked Liz and it was there they found it. 

"Looks like when Sean tried hitting Freddy with that pipe did the trick. He must have hit that power box hard enough that it malfunctioned the locking mechanis on the door." Jeremy said as he showed everyone. "And it looks like Springtrap didn't realize it was unlocked until he started banging on it while we were meeting with the carpenters on day one." He added fast forwarding it to where the door opened when Springtrap was banging on it. It clearly showed his surprise in the camera. 

Jeremy kept going to where Springtrap would wander around the darkness and even had managed to sneak in the vents to the security office when everyone had been busy. The noise of the renovations had clearly covered up the banging around the rabbit did when he was in the vents. It even showed him swiping the security tablet and heading back to his room where he stayed most of the time, just watching the tablet, watching the animatronics and the humans as they interacted with each other. 

It was rather embarrassing to most but scary to all. It meant Springtrap knew some secrets that some didn't want out. 

Either way, they all knew they had a problem that needed to be fixed. 

And Charon knew how to fix it. 

"We are going to have him destroyed inmediately. We don't need this shit right now. Not with the Pizzaria opening up in a few days. I want him dismantled now." Charon said coolly. 

"The problem is, we can't have him destroyed here." Puppet spoke up immediately. 

Everyone looked at him, frowning. 

"Why not? He is a problem. He about killed Liz and damaged all of you. He is too dangerous to keep in thenpizzaria. If he gets out again, it could be a disaster for all of you." Scott said firmly. 

Puppet shook his head as he leveled a look at Charon and Scott. "If you destroy him here, his soul could jump into the next animatronic. There are ten here. And while he would have to fight another soul for control in one already containing a soul, there is still Goldie. He could easily take control of that one. And if that were to happen, it would mean more problems. Golden Freddy was the strongest of the animatronics. He is built thicker with harder metal and frame." He explained. 

That made evwryone wince, even Charon and Scott. 

"So if I were to remove him from the pizzaria and destroy him elsewhere, what would that do?" The CEO asked frowning. 

Puppet merely tilted his head at her. "It might work. As long as you have no animatronics near him when you destroy him, his soul will have no host to take over and he could be lost. His only path would be into hell, itself, seeing how evil he is." He stated. 

Charon nodded in satisfaction before looking at Scott. "Cawthon, first thing in the morning, send for a rental truck. We will scrap him at the old work shop. We have no animatronics there other than what is already broken down. We will have him melted down the first minute he is there at the warehouse." She said immediately before looking at Liz. "Liz, I am so glad you are okay. He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"Just pull the shit out of my hair. Hurt like a bitch but I'm okay." Liz answered rubbing her head again and wincing when she felt how short her hair was now. 

Charon noticed and grimaced as she took in Liz's appearence. "God Damn you look terrible. You look like you got into a fight with a lawn mower and lost." She said taking in Liz's now almost shoulder length and very uneven cut hair. 

A sudden evil giggle rang out and everyone looked at the wicked grin on Candee ' s face. "It means I get to give you that make over now. There's no fighting it, Liz. I will have you looking pretty in no time." She said wickedly. 

Liz groaned and shuddered at the thought.

"She looks pretty no matter what." Freddy muttered under his breath and his face lit up a little when he saw Jeremy glance at him and grin. He knew very well that he had heard him and so had the other animatronics because they were grinning. He was just glad that Liz hadn't. She was too busy arguing with Candee about the make over. 

"Well anyway, get the animatronics fixed up, make sure they are in working order. And fix all of the damages. I will have new chairs and tables ordered in immediately. The Health Hitler of an inspector will be here in a few days to checks out." Charon said as she unfolded her arms. "When and if he gives the okay, I want the pizzaria opened the very next day. I hope you have one helluva show planned, Liz. There are already skeptics questioning the Grand Reopening. Even though Freddy's hasn't been open for about ten years since the last murders, the older generation s haven't forgotten what happened here. There has been protests. So make the first night count." 

Liz and Freddy shared a glance before they both nodded as they looked back at Charon. They were in agreement on the matter. 

"Don't worry. We will. This will be a show they will never forget." The bear said as he tipped his top hat to Charon. "The others and I have already discussed it with Liz. The only thing we need is permission to do a few songs. Song parodies and such." 

Charon blinked before she clicked her fingers and pointed at Scott, who immediately dug into his pocket for a packet of papers. "Thank you for reminding me! I have been in contact with a few entertainment companies who have agreed to allow you to use their songs. I had to pay them off, of course. But they are allowing it to happen. There will representives showing up Grand Opening night to make sure our animatronics don't slaughter their songs but knowing all of you and having heard you sing before, I know you won't disappoint them or me." She said firmly nut smiling. 

Liz looked surprised but everyone looked pleased. They were glad they had permission to do it. "You knew that we would want permissions to do the songs?" She asked. 

Charon nodded. "Until you write your original songs, or at least update the old ones, yeah. I did. The old songs, however, I know are out dated. No one of this generation will appreciate them like they used to." She stated. "They will want something fresh and not unfamiliar with the generation. They eill want songs loved now. No worries. I am way ahead of all of you." She paused checking the time on her watch before grimacing. "Well I have to leave. I have a few board meetings in the morning. I only came in tonight to check on things and didn't expect this fiasco. Scott will hang around until the truck comes to take Springtrap to get him destroyed. He will be well taken care of and you won't have to worry about him again." She told them. 

Liz nodded though with a hard concentrated look on her face. She remembered something that she wanted to ask. It was nagging at her, begging to be asked. "Charon, Springtrap......how did he know you? His voice was so familiar. I know I have heard it before. Who was he?" She asked. 

And everyone, even Charon had stiffened, looking at her with wide eyes. That had caught them all by surprise. 

But then Charon waved her hand in the air as if dismissing it. "Oh, who he was not important, Liz. He was a nobody." She stated. 

But Liz leveled a look at her, knowing her therapist and boss was lying. There was something not right with that answer. "Charon, I am serious. Who was he?" She asked seriously. She wanted to know what was it everyone was hiding. 

However, Charon leveled a look right back at her, looking even more serious than the young woman. "He was a night guard here in the 80's, Liz. That is all you need to know." She then held up a finger when Liz started to say something. "Liz, trust me. You are better off just forgetting about who he was. It is for your own good. It will do more harm than good for you to know. Now leave it alone." She said firmly before turning slightly away. "I have to go. Get yourself cleaned up, Liz. You and the animatronics. You have more important things to worry about then an old buster like Springtrap and his identity. The animatronics' lives depends on the Grand Opening being perfect " 

Liz was stunned to silence on that and so was everyone else's. 

"What do you mean?" Mike was the one to ask suspiciously. 

Charon sighed now rubbing her head as if she had a headache. "It's why I am having meetings, people, with the board of Fazbear Entertainment. If Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria flops opening night, if we do not get business going, it is game over for them. I have no choice, Liz. I have been fighting the board for a month now about this Pizzaria. They want it shut down. No one wants the pizzaria to open up again. People are paranoid that murders will happen again. You need to prove them wrong! All of you." She said firmly. 

Liz felt her heart beating with anxiety. She didn't like this at all. Her friends were in danger because of old fears. And she needed to make sure that didn't happen. 

"We will be ready, I promise." Liz swore. 

Charon nodded sharply before turning to leave. "Expect the inspector in two days, Liz. Make sure our favorite robots are in tip top shape and so are you. He will be a tough case but a good one. His only sole purpose is to make sure this place is a safe environment for children. Good luck. And see you opening night." She told them all before leaving.

Liz stared after her, feeling torn in between the roles right at the moment. She knew she should concentrate on the damages of the pizzaria. But something was nagging at her. She felt like she should have known that voice behind Springtrap. She felt it... .important. 

Looking at Puppet, who was looking back, she turned towards him. "Puppet, who is he?" She asked knowing he would get the idea. 

Puppet stared long at her before slowly shaking his head as he backed away a little. "Unfortunately, I agree with the CEO, Liz. It would do more harm than good for you to know who that man was. Liz," he spoke softly before moving closer and gently cupping her face in his talons when she looked forlorn. "Do you trust me?" 

Liz blinked in surprise but nodded. "Yes, but it's really bothering me. Who was he? Why do I know his voice?" She asked frowning. 

"Maybe Puppet and Charon is right, Liz. As much as I would like to know who that son of a bitch was, maybe it is for your own peace of mind that you don't know. Maybe you know his voice because you heard it that night." Jeremy said grimly. "Just leave it alone for now. You're probably not ready to know and both Charon and Puppet know that. They will tell you when the time is right." 

Sighing, Liz slowly nodded, relenting. She figured that they were right. She did want to know but for now, she would let it rest. She would wait for later to question them again about Springtrap and his true identity. 

 

A few days later......

Everyone was repaired and things were back to normal, in some manner of speaking. It was time for the health inspection and Liz was biting her nails nervously. She glanced at the clock uneasily before turning to watch the man as he looked around with a clip board in hand, making marks. 

He was a young man, only a little older than Liz. He wasn't that much older but still. He was a good looking fellow who took his job very seriously.

The animatronics were in their places, in sleep mode for now. They did not want to let the man see them roaming around like they usually did and possibly spook him. 

As it was, he had clicked his tongue at a few things while looking around, eyeing the rooms, and had spent the longest time in the kitchen. He had gone over everything, clicked his tongue and then made his marks on his paper. It was nerve racking to just watch him. It worried Liz but she knew she had to be patient. She had to wait. 

Finally after looking at the rooms within the building, the man turned to her and motioned for her to come forward, which she quickly did so. 

Liz had had her hair cut like Candee wanted to do to her and it had been hilarious when she showed up at the pizzaria with a pixie cut hair style and the ends curled outward. She had been embarrassed and extremely shy, her face red from blushing as she entered the building. 

But what made things more hilarious was how the animatronics stared at her in surprise. And then Foxy wolf whistled and the females all cooed and dainted over her as they rushed over to greet her and compliment on her new hair cut, the light make up that Candee forced her to allow her to put on during the make over and even the nice clothes that the assistant made her wear. 

All in all, Liz finally looked like a girl, which she admitted that she never did look like being a tomboy most of her life. She looked cute with her little pixie hair cut, light make up of browns and gold colored eyeshadow, light pink lip gloss and the outfit......a maroon quarter cut woman's blouse and nice black dress pants. She looked good and professional. 

What had a few snickering was how some of the guys were grinning as they stared at Freddy as he stared at Liz. The look on the bear's face.......priceless. 

And they decided not to make fun because the bear was already a little touchy after the Springtrap fiasco. 

"Miss Prisbrey, I must say, when I heard this pizzaria was opening up again, I was storming at the gills." The Health Inspector said in a blank tone as he turned to face the already too nervous girl. "I could not believe that Mrs. Crowley would ever dream of opening up this rat trap again." 

Liz winced but tried ever so hard to keep impassive. She didn't like the sound of his voice. He didn't sound pleased. 

"The history of this pizzaria is one of the greatest concerns. In my right state of mind, I would not allow this pizzaria to open it's doors again but instead to have it condemned into rubble and gave a new mini mall built here or such." The man kept on talking before sending looks towards the three animatronics on the main stage. "I would not even dream of having these......things be here. I have read about the history on some of your robots, Miss Prisbrey. And that is a cause of concern." He turned back towards Liz, who fought back a cringe. "I read it that one of the animatronics attacked a man in 1987." 

Liz felt annoyance curl itself inside of her stomach and she no longer felt nervous. "In the animatronic's defense, sir, the man who was bit was a child molester and possible rapist. He was going to hurt that child. The animatronic reacted to its programming to protect that child at all costs." She said stonily. 

The Health Inspector stared long and hard at her before he slowly curled his lip upward and he looked amused. "Yes. I know. And that child was me." He said surprisingly soft. 

Liz felt as if someone had brandished a whip at her and had even flinched. "Wha-?!" She stammered. 

The Health Inspector smiled now before he turned his eyes towards Kids Cove, where he could see across the room at where Foxy and Mangle stood side by side, looking asleep. He took in the white fox's renewed appearence. He took on how pristine white her metal frame had been, how the snow white synthetic fur melded well with it and gave her an almost real fox look with the exception of her having the joint lines and a silver covering for her neck. 

Unlike the others, she wore clothes like foxy. A pinkish creme colored pirate shirt and black trousers that cut off at her knee joints. Her short claws on her feet were filed down and polished silver. She looked very much like a female pirate. In her long pointed ears, she wore small gold hoops with a silver skull in each of them. She was definitely a Bella pirate.

"Yo-you were......?" Liz was asking in surprise. 

The Health Inspector turned a smile onto her and nodded. "I remember that day pretty well. I was ten and I knew that going with that man was no good. But I was scared and I didn't know where my parents were at the time. And the man kept telling me to go with him. I was only listening because of how frightened I had been. And I think Toy Foxy knew that when she was approaching us. I was so happy to see her and when that man grabbed me, I was even more happier that she stopped him. Even if she bit him." He paused. "The only reason why I was skeptical about opening up Freddy's again was because I was more worried about the children to come. I did not want a repeat of what happened to those kids, or me. Like it or not, there are preditors out there." He then tore out the paper on his board and held it out to Liz. "Your new pizzaria is impressive, Miss Prisbrey. You have a clean bill of health here and I look forward to bringing my own kids here on opening night. Good day to you and give......Mangle my hello and gratitude." He said before turning away and leaving. 

Liz stood there, surprised before it settled in. She could only smile. 

They did it. They were finally opening up.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

It was the big day, the big test to see if they still had what they got. It was time to reintroduce the city to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. 

There was a big sign right on top of the building with Grand Reopening on it. 

The outside had been worked on just as the inside had been. It had been Charon who had that one worked on while everyone else had worked on the renovations and repairs. She had hired professional landscapers come in to clean it all up and even had the parking lot repaved during the month of the renovations. Weeds had been pulled, new trees had been planted, flowers had been put in. She even had a professional gardener and artist come and cut the bushes and hedges to look like cupcakes and the characters of the Pizzaria. And he had done a marvelous job. 

A lot of money had been put into Freddy's and now it was time to pay back. 

Because it was a Friday when Freddy's was reopening, the pizzaria was opening at 5 p.m. for the grand reopening, where the show would begin at seven, allowing people to bring their kids in to play some of the games before the show. 

Problem was, not a whole of people showed up. The parking lot was vacant with only a few cars pulling in.

The new hired hosts would greet people and their kids and then sit them down at a booth or table with warm smiles and let them check out the new menus made up. It wasn't too bad. 

As it was, the animatronics were still hidden away from eyes, on the stages and behind the curtains. It wasn't time to reveal them just yet.

Liz was in a state of jitters. She was so nervous of what was to come and she was also excited. She couldn't wait to see people's reactions to the Fazband, and she was scared of how they would react. She knew fairly well how people and kids acted now a days. She just hoped nothing would go wrong. 

Already had she greeted Charon and the Board of Directors of Fazbear Entertainment. She hadn't liked that one. They were stone faced the entire time and she knew they wanted nothing more than to just close down Freddy's and have the animatronics dismantled. 

Still, that had been a breeze compared to what else she had to deal with. 

It had came as a surprise that any one of them would show up. She never thought that she would see the families of the murdered children again after all of these years, but they had come. 

Liz had run into Mrs. Shaw first. 

"Elizabeth Prisbrey? Lizzie Prisbrey, is that really you?" 

Liz fixing her nice creme colored ladies blouse looked up when she heard the woman's voice and gaped at who she had seen. She had not seen Miranda Shaw for nearly twenty years, not since the funerals of the murdered children. She remembered that day only a little. 

Only she had gone with her parents to see the Graves of the children, to pay their respects to fellow victims of that murdering son of a bitch. She remembered how all but one funeral had been full of people who grieved for the fallen child. 

All but Alexander Shaw's funeral. 

Liz and her parents had been the only people who cared for Alex enough to be there at his grave, putting roses on his casket. 

Except, Liz had seen Mrs. Shaw there. She hadn't stood any where near the grave but she had grieved. And grieved alone. She had stood near the trees, far away from Alex's grave, crying heavily. 

Liz later found out from her own father that he had confronted the woman in a rage for her lack of emotions for her child and then later regretted it when he found out that she hadn't dared to approach her own son's grave out of shame. Liz had heard her father tell her mother that Miranda Shaw had felt so much regret and guilt for not being there for him when he needed her. She had not wanted to go because she had not felt the authority to or..... she felt like she should have been the last person that would be welcomed at the grave. Even by her own son. 

Liz later found out that she had left Mister Shaw out of anger for his lack of emotion of his child. He hadn't cared if he was dead. He never did care about Alex. He had never cared about him other than having a punching bag for his temper. And she finally got fed up and kicked him out. There had been legal battles on the matter but he eventually lost them all. 

Liz never did find out what happened to Alex's dad, nor did she ever care. He had been a creep, an asshole. 

"Mrs. Shaw?" Liz found herself ask in surprise as she looked at the woman before her. She had to admit it, but the woman looked great after all of these years. 

No longer was Miranda Shaw a tiny, near starved looking woman. She didn't look riddled with drugs or had dark circles under eyes. She didn't look like she was what people would call gutter scrap. She looked full, clean, well dressed. Her formerly brown hair was no longer ratty or stringy but we'll kept and in a fashionable bun. She did have silver streaks in her hair but she still looked very well. She wore a nice black dress with a deep blue cardigan over her shoulders. 

Smiling, Miranda Shaw, or who she once had been, approached Liz and offered her hand. "It is now Miranda Patterson, Lizzie. I remarried a wonderful gentleman years ago. But please, call me Miranda. My, my, you have grown, Lizzie! Wow! You are so lovely! I can't believe how much you have grown!" She said smiling as she took in Liz's appearence.

Liz felt the blush creeping up on her as she lowered her gaze a little. She wasn't expecting this at all. "I.....I....wasnt.....I didn't think you would......." she found herself stammering. 

Miranda Patterson smiled faintly before taking her hand and making her look up at her. "Come?" She asked before sighing and looking around the room at people gathering. "I almost didnt, Lizzie. I....only came because I heard it was you who was running the pizzaria. I wanted to know why." She looked back at Liz, who sombered. "Why would you come back to this place?" 

"We were wondering the same thing."

Liz turned and saw a couple frowning at her. She blinked only once, taking in thwir appearence. The man and woman were both blonde and we'll ressed, their selves. She distinctively recognized them. 

"Mister and Missus Donner." Liz said in surprise. These were Ashley Donner ' s parents, Chi's spirit's parents. She glanced at a man who was approaching and she recognized him as well. He was David Franklin. Michael Franklin ' s dad, Foxy's. 

So far, they were the only ones and Liz was wondering if that was good or bad. 

"Liz Prisbrey, we came here to find out why you would bring this place back to life after everything that happened to our daughter. Why would you do that?" Mr. Donner asked frowning and he didn't sound too pleased. 

Liz swallowed hard. She couldn't believe of how much this was pressuring her. She had forgotten how some of the families might feel about the place their children were murdered might feel. 

"She opened it because she felt she needed to." And here came Charon to the rescue. 

Everyone looked at the CEO as she approached and Liz did feel grateful for her coming to help. 

"Who are you?" Mr. Franklin asked now frowning. 

"Charon Crowley. I am the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment and also Liz's psychiatrist. And before you start protesting about the pizzaria and Liz's involvement of Freddy's." Charon said all business like. And even before some of the parents could argue. "Think very hard of why Liz would come back and raise the pizzaria from the ashes." 

There was a surprised air surrounding the group. They all stared, confused, probably angry but at least listening. And it was Miranda who smiled faintly. "Because our children lived this place." She spoke up, making all look at her in surprise. She looked like she understood. "Our children adored the characters here. I remember how Alex would always sneak out of the house, go over to The Prisbrey ' s and get Liz. They snuck in here all of the time and would come home with prizes from Freddy's." 

Slowly everyone relaxed and smiled as they remembered the memories of thwir own children. 

Liz felt confidence build up and she nodded, smiling at Miranda gratefully. "Yeah. I did. Alex did. And I am sure all of them did. They would have wanted this place brought back to life. Alex....." she cut herself off as she remembered and it made her breath in realization and surprise. "His favorite was always Freddy. Mine.....was Golden Freddy." She then looked at The Donner in surprise. "I remember Ashley and this other tiny girl. I think her name was Cheyenne. They were always around Chica, both of them." 

The Donner smiled and nodded as they shared a glance. "Yes. Ash was always going on about how great Chica was. Toy Chica too. Her favorite animal was chickens because of that animatronic." 

"Michael's had been that fox one, Foxy." Mr Franklin said smiling sadly but findly. "He always said he wanted to be a pirate under Captain Foxy's crew."

"Thing is," Liz continued smiling faintly. "I loved this place. They loved this place. I did it in their honor. They would have never wanted Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria to rot. And I promise you, I won't let them down. I am not going to let people forget what happened but I won't let anything like that happen again. The animatronics, here, have been reprogrammed to protect all children as if they were their own. They will not let someone hurt them ever again like what happened to me and the others. There were will never another murder in this place. Not while I live and breathe." She said firmly. 

The families stared at her for a moment before each and every one smiled and nodded in satisfaction. 

"Good luck on tonight, Liz. We look forward to this..m.show that the workers here keeps talking about." Mrs. Donner said as she wrapped her arm around her husband's. 

Liz nodded as she watched them turn and go find a booth, as well as did Mr. Franklin. She glanced at Miranda, who was smiling at her. 

"I really wished things could have been different, Lizzie. I wished my son was still here." Miranda said smiling before she slightly turned away. "You know, if he was, I am sure you two would have still been close. I would have loved to see you two settled down with each other. Heavens knew he loved you to death when you were kids. I am sure if he was still here, alive, he would have asked for your hand a long time ago." She said before walking away to find herself a seat. 

Liz went bright red and Charon laughed. 

It was almost time. 

There were a few people now in the pizzaria and Liz did see some of the kids running around, laughing and even playing the games. They.....they looked like they were enjoying thwir selves. Some families were already digging into pizza, hot wings and drinks and looking like they wanted to melt into a pit of happiness right then and there. 

More than once did Liz hear someone compliment the food and even heard the children beg for more quarters so they could play the games. She could only smile. 

And then she heard some people asking about the animatronics. Some were wondering where they were and why they were no where to be seen yet. She knew it was that moment, it was time for the show to start. She smiled, looking at the stage to where the curtain was cracked open and she could see a nearly glowing blue eye peering out at her. She smiled at Freddy, hidden away and nodded as she gave a thumbs up. 

It was time. 

Looking at one of the security cameras, Liz gave Jeremy a thumbs up, giving him the que. 

A moment later, the Freddy Fazbear music box began playing through the newly installed intercoms, making many look around in surprise. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the grand event itself is about to start. If interested in the show, please find your seats in the main area and enjoy the show." Jeremy's voice rang out through the intercoms. 

Liz was just too happy to see that all occupants already in the building were doing g just that. Kids had bolted from their games and rushed to the main stage room, finding seats and looking confused or excited. 

The show was about to begin.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or the Disney song or any songs period. But I did rewrite them into song parodies in my own fashion to fit the story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s. I listened to this song over 300 times trying to get it right. So please no flames, only ciokies. It's my first time writing a song parody and it is not easy writing song parodies. -_-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs re-written: 
> 
> Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast/Freddy Fazbear styled

The music box theme song was still playing as people found their seats and got settled for the show to begin. No one knew what to expect and this was going to be the big test for Freddy's. Some of the older kids were not excited, however, thinking it was going to be a lame show for them. They were expecting robots playing lame old songs that would sound bad and such. 

Liz saw and heard the young teens' complaints to their parents but she smiled brightly. She knew they were for a surprise. 

Making her way to the back stage, she did pause by some of the waiters and waitresses, seeing g how nervous they looked. She knew fairly well that they had practiced the couple of weeks with the animatronics, whom have requested their help. And it wasn't mandi tory but once the animatronics had begun practice the songs they were going to play and sing, many of them had volunteered to help. 

"All right, guys. This is it. Remember the dance moves you were shown and remember what Freddy said." Liz reminded them as she was passing them to get to the back stage area. 

"Miss Prisbrey, I have to ask you something that is bothering me." One of the waiters said making her pause. "A lot of us have been curious now since we started working here. How are the robots like this? How are they so alive like this? I have never seen robots like them." 

Liz just smiled when she saw how some of the others nodded in agreement. "It's a secret, Josh. But if I will hint you on one thing. The animatronics......they are so full of spirit. Now get ready, okay? Freddy will be going on in a minute." She told them and everyone nodded. 

Liz finally made her way to the back, meeting Mike along the way. She felt her heart skip a beat and her face starting to flush at how nice he looked but she kept a straight face. "Hey, are they ready?" She asked him. 

Mike smiled back at her and nodded as he looked towards the backstage where the animatronics were getting into position. "Yup. They are ready. And anxious. Every one of them. We had replace Foxy's hook for a drum stick prosthetic for now so he could play the drums but he is excited about it." He told her. 

Liz just laughed as she shook her head and folded her arms. "Okay. You remember your lines, right?" She asked him only slightly nervous. 

Mike grinned at her and nodded. "Don't worry. I got this, Liz. We are ready. The Board will not be shutting us down after this show. The animatronics will put on a show that will top anything this city has had for a long time. Relax. They will be fine." He told her before clicking his fingers and grinning. "Oh, by the way, be ready for a surprise during the first number. Charon wanted it to be a big surprise for you and the animatronics but Bee saw it coming in and had to spill it to Freddy and the others. But it will be a surprise for you." 

Liz stared suspiciously at him, one eye narrowed and a curious smile on her face. "What....is it?" She asked. 

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya, now would it?" Mike asked slyly. 

Suddenly, the music box so g cut out softly and a drum roll began playing, echoing through out the stage and main room. 

"Okay! Showtime! Get to your seat, you!" Mike said lightly pushing Liz away, who laughed and went to take a seat off stage where she would get to see the animatronics and the audience's faces. 

Finally Mike walked out on the stage, wearing his nice black suit, head held up high and a grand smile on his face. People looked surprised but applauded politely either way. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, honored guests of this night. It is with my deepest pride and greatest pleasure to welcome you tonight. We invite you to relax, pull up a chair, take a bite of our delicious pizza as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria proudly presents," Mike said loud and clear and full of pride as he bowed at the waist and started to move off to the side off stage. "Your host, Freddy Fazbear, himself." He finished as he left the stage. 

And the curtains were immediately pulled out of the way as the drums continued to roll on and music began to play of a familiar Disney song that they had permission to play.

Freddy was standing in the center of the stage, head bowed down, his newly fixed and brand new looking top hat tipped over one side his blue eyes, which he slowly lift to look at the audience with a smile as he leaned against a cane prop. 

"Be. Our. Guest. Be our guest. Put our show to the test." Freddy began to sing slowly as the lights brightened on him. "Tie your napkin around your neck, my dearies, and we provide the rest." 

And just as he sang, the waiters and waiters came out with steaming platters of pizza, chicken wings, cupcakes, salads and even pitchers of drinks of all kinds, all dressed nicely in black and white suits and dresses. 

"Hot slices, chicken wings, and of all many things. Try the red sauce, it's delicious." Freddy sang with a sly grin on his face as he lift his large paw. "Don't believe me, ask the chickens." 

Suddenly all of the stage lights flashed on, revealing Bonnie, Chi and Foxy on drums on the main stage and more lights flashed onto the smaller stage off to the side where the Toys were standing and singing right with Freddy. Both rabbits were on their guitars, playing loud and merrily while Chica was on the keyboard, using one hand to play and the other to wave at the children, who were now looking enthralled and excited. 

"They can sing, and dance while have pizza ready, after all this is Freddy's. And pizza here is never second best!" All of the animatronics sang and danced merrily. "Go on and unfold the menu, take a bite and then you'll be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!" 

People were now smiling brightly as they watched and listened with excitement. Even the teenagers there were looking enthralled.

"Great food, games to play, join Captain Foxy's crew and fight the imperial cavalier." Freddy and the Fazband sang and danced, while Foxy did pause to salute the audience making kids cheer. "You're never alone, you're never scared and the food is always prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while The Fazband is entertaining!" "We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow animatronics." Freddy sang as he swiped off his own top hat as did Toy with his bowler hat and they started juggling them in between them above children's heads, who laughed and jumped up and down as if trying to catch them. 

"You'll never be bored, that you can bet!" All of the male animatronics sang loudly. 

"Come and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass! To be our guests!" All sang as Freddy caught his hat again and plopped it back on his head as he spun gracefully and even leaned against the prop stick with a smirk on his bearish face. "In the kitchen if you're stressed, it's at the finest Pizzaria we suggest!" 

"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" All sang. 

Suddenly the lights died down low and turned blue as the animatronics put on depressed looks as Freddy began to sing softly now. 

"Life is so un-nerving, when you are performer who is not serving. He's not whole without a soul to entertain." Freddy said as he slumped a little, looking saddened but the audience were eating it up while laughing and smiling. "Aww, those good ol' days when we were singing. Suddenly those good old days were gone." 

Liz couldn't help but smile as she watched from the side, knowing her animatronics were really playing it up. Even as Bonnie and Bonbon both slumped over their guitars, looking like they were depressed and sobbing as they played. 

"Ten years, we were rusting. Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise and children to play games with." Freddy sang with a paw against his head before dropping it and slumping a little. "Most days we just lay around the pizzaria." 

And then the music suddenly picked back up cheerfully as the big bear grinned and grabbed at his slightly big, fluffy belly giving it a light shake. "Rusty, dusty and lazy, you walked right in and oops de daisy!"

People laughed and kids shrieked with giggles. 

Just then Chi spun forward, in front of Freddy, now taking over the next part. "We have guests, we have guests, we are just dearly blessed!" She began singing while the others danced behind her. 

Freddy had even ducked off the stage, tipping his hat to Liz, who was just grinning at the show. He waved at her to step closer to the edge of the stage, which she slowly did as he ducked back onto the stage to dance with the others.

"Now we can play games with children while mom and dad can relax. For mom, she might want tea while the kids play. And my dear, with me that's okay. While children are playing, we can listen to music and be swaying." Chi sang as she danced and then spun to a stop as she glanced down at herself to see a red smudge as if she had gotten red sauce on herslef. "The pizza is warm, the hot sauce is hot, goodness sakes is that a spot?" She sang before spinning to where Mangle suddenly jumped up on the stage with a clean white rag, which she immediately rubbed the spot off of the chicken. "For our guessed we must be clean! We got a lot to do!" 

"Would you like a pizza slice or two?" The waiters and waitresses suddenly spoke up in song at every table, offering food which some of the children did take with smiles on their faces. 

"For all of you are our guests! You're our guests!" Chi sang again excitedly. 

"Be our guests, be our guests, you'll have fun and won't depressed! It's been years since we have had any children here, so we're obsessed!" Everyone sang loudly, even as all waiters and waitresses had danced in front of the stage, nearly obscuring the audience's sight of the animatronics there. The even lifted up their platters, blocking the stage before one by one, they spun out of the way. "Come and play, enjoy your stay and be sure to relax."

By this time, people were starting to dance, or at least the children were. But then some looked up as there came a glow from the high cieling above and may awed immediately. 

And even Liz had to gasp as she covered her mouth in surprise and awe. 

From the darkened ceiling, twinkling chandiliers were lowered with cupcake shaped crystals dangling from the bottoms. And on each one there were animatronic cupcakes. They were of different colors of pink, green, blue, red, purple, yellow with plastic sprinkles on top of their frosting and each had candles. They were adorable little things with big eyes twinkle of different colors. 

"With your mean, with all your ease. Yes, in deed, we aim to please. While cupcake candles are still glowing, and birthday kids are blowing, making their wishes one by one! Continue to eat course by course, play games one by one, until you shout, Enough I am done!" The animatronics sang at the peak of the song and they were even somewhat doing a can can dance move.

"We will sing you off as you leave for the night! And welcome you as you come back for another bite! But for now, let us play! For tomorrow we have all day! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!" 

And finally the song ended with all animatronics making a sudden bow.

The entire main room erupted in applause and cheers from the audience. Children were jumping up and down in front of the stage excitedly. It was obvious. They were impressed. And even the Board of Fazbear Entertainment t were standing and applauding. That was a very good sign. 

The animatronics took another bow before standing up straight. Freddy stepped forward, raising his microphone, smiling. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! We are very glad that all of you could be here tonight and we look forward to celebrating each night you decide to visit with us! I am Freddy Fazbear! On the electric guitar is Bonnie, the purple bunny!"

Bonnie pressed his paw against his chest and made a bow to the audience. 

"Chica the Chica as the female vocals!" Freddy continued to announce. "Captain Foxy on the drums!" 

"Aye, mateys! Be good or be ware to walk the plank of me ship in Kids Cove!" Foxy piped up, making many laugh. 

"The Toys!" Freddy continued motioning to the Toy animatronics on their own stage. "Toy Freddy as lead back up singer." 

Toy tipped his bowler hat to the audience, beaming happily and just looking happy to be there. 

"Toy Chica on keyboard!" 

Chica waved merrily as she had been introduced. 

"Toy Bonnie on kustick guitar!" Freddy stated. 

"Please, call me Bonbon!" The blue bunny chimed merrily and even wriggled his ears, making some people laugh as they thought he was adorable. 

"As for our best dancer and lights expert, Toy Foxy, whom we do call Mangle." Freddy announced and the beautiful white fox ad a sweeping bow from where she stood near Foxy. "Balloon Boy, our balloon expert." The bear motioned to the boy, himself, who was holding a good bundle of balloons, looking excitedly at the children in the room. "And our last member can be found in Prize Corner, The Marionette, who is a little shy so do not be afraid to pay him a visit and say hello as you gather your prizes from the Games Room." 

"Don't forget about us, Mister Fazbear!" A small, high pitched voice piped up, making eyes turn upward at the cupcakes in the light fixtures. 

Freddy smiled and tipped his hat. "Oh, but of course. Forgive me, my young friends. Our newest additions were baked just this morning, The Cupcakes! You will find them around the pizzaria for if you need information. They may be young but are very helpful to anything you may need to know." He stated as he stood up straighter. "We have more to come! Who wants to hear more songs played by us?" 

Immediately, the room burst into noise as children jumped and down and cheered "yes!" or "Me! Me! Me!" over and over. 

Grinning, Freddy nodded and clicked his claws, pointing at ll the other animatronics. "You heard them, gang! Hit it!" He said cheerfully. 

And they broke out into another song, which earned more cheers.

By the end of the night, it was clear as day. The children had had a blast at Freddy's and people had been satisfied with the service, the music and even the games that all were allowed to play. 

There had been a few more songs played by all of them but after two more songs since the first, the animatronics took a break and did announce that the Toys and the pirates would have their own shows performed in their own stage g areas. 

During the breaks, however, people got to mingle with the animatronics as they came down from the stages. Parents were a little apprehensive but did not complain. The children were excited and even to meet them, whom none of them had a problem to allowing children to hug them, talk to them or even requested pictures of them 

Liz had seen the Fazbear Entertainment board members tense up at the interactions but nothing went wrong at all. And the night turned into a success. Because by closing hour, children were begging their parents to bring them back some the day and the parents were promising them that they would. 

At the end of the night, everyone was wishing the customers well as they were leaving. 

Liz was standing with the animatronics, waving at people as they left but she paused when she saw the families approaching, though slowly and hesistantly. She only glanced over when she heard Chi give a quiet hiss of surprise and felt Freddy stiffen beside her. She didn't even have to look at Foxy to know he.probably had done the same.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, everyone." Liz said smiling at the parents. 

Miranda Patterson, The Donner s and Mr Fannin all nodded with their own smiles, all eyeing the animatronics with curious looks. 

"I certainly did, Lizzie. Thank you. You and your animatronics did very well tonight. It was very entertaining. I loved it especially when the animatronics sang." Miranda said warmly. "Alex would have been so proud of you." 

Liz couldn't help but smile as she sent a light glance at Freddy and saw the mild surprise on his face. She reached over and took his large paw, making him look at her as she stepped forward, lightly pulling him forward. "Why don't I introduce all of you to the animatronics? Miranda Patterson, Mister and Missus Donner, and Mister Franklin, this is Freddy Fazbear and the Fazband. Everyone," she looked at all of the animatronics were somewhat surprised. "These are the parents of some of the children that were lost in the 80's."

It took a second for Freddy to snap out of his surprise before he shook his head a little and then swept off his top hat and bowed his large head to the families. "Oh, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. I am....deeply sorrow for the loss of the children. I.....do remember them. We remember every child that comes here. And I do remember those dark days." He said softly to them. 

The families all smiled when the animatronics followed suit and had bowed their heads a little as if they were remembering and honoring the lost children as well. 

"Thank you for that, Mister Fazbear. My wife and I appreciate that. Ashley.....mour daughter, she loved all of you whenever she came here. She would be so happy that all of have made this comeback." Mister Donner said before looking right at Chi, who was staring softly back at him. "I do have to say, though. She loved the chickens the most." 

There was a few snickers from the animatronics as they looked at him. Chi finally stepped forward, lightly bowing her round yellow head to them. "I remember her. Little blonde girl, tomboyish, never let ig kids bully her or younger ones out of games or meeting with us. She used to hang around Toy Chica and myself a lot. I must admit, she was definitely one of my favorites." She said softly. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. To lose a child.....it is....hard. very hard. Every child that comes through here.....they are precious to us and all."

The pair of Donner s merely smiled. "Thank you. It is very hard. We understand that you feel the loss as we would. You love children just as much as we loved our little Ashley. We saw that tonight." Mr. Donner said softly. 

"I 'member a little dark haired child o' the name Michael Franklin." Foxy suddenly spoke up as he looked at Mister Franklin who smiled proudly. "Good kid, if not a lil' like me'self. Mischievious, sometimes 'a thieving from other kids who picked on younger ones." 

Mister Franklin vhuckled, nodding. "I am glad you remember him then. He always did get into trouble because he always wanted to be a pirate under your command, Captain." He said giving a small, sharp salute. 

Foxy grinned a crooked smirk. "An' he is. Even from Ol' Davey Jones locker, he'll always be part o' me crew. One o' our best too." He said as he shared a glance with Mangle, who smiled back and nodded. 

"We shall always light up the cannons in his honor then, Cap'n." Mangle said playing along fondly. 

Mister Franklin only grinned. 

Liz was watching Freddy carefully as he stared at his long lost, and never to be revealed again mother. She knew there not been close relations between the in life but they sure had been closer than he and his father had been. 

"You know, Alex would have wanted it this way." Miranda said looking around fondly. "It's a shame he had to sneak in here so often on his own, with his friend." 

Freddy frowned slightly but tilted his head. "You did not bring him here, often?" He asked carefully. 

Miranda turned a smile onto the large bear and shook her head. "No. I...." she sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I.....I am afraid I made some bad choices in my life and my deepest regret will always be that I wasn't there for him when I should have been. It was my mistake of being a bad mother to him. And my punishment was losing him. I loved him more when I lost him than I ever showed him. He never knew how much he truly meant to me." She said, her eyes looking just a little shiny. 

Freddy stared at her for a moment before his eyes softened to an almost baby blue color. He shook his head, top hat still in hand and lightly shuffling it. "You were never a bad mother to him. True, you made some mistakes but... I highly doubt he hated you for them. I remember he told me once of how much he loved his mother, mistakes and all. Because he knew she might have made mistakes, he knew she was trying hard for him." He told her. 

Miranda ' s eyes watered more before she stepped closer and spread her arms out. "Would it be wrong to ask if I could hug you, Mister Fazbear?" She asked sounding extremely grateful. 

"Please, just Freddy. I may be ol' Bear but I surely don't want to feel it. And yes. I think a little bear hug would be all right." Freddy said chuckling as he spread out his own arms towards her. 

Immediately the woman was stepping into his strong embrace, giving him a tight hug before stepping back again, wiping her wet eyes. "Thank you so much. All of you. And I am so looking forward to bringing my stepchildren and grandchildren here the next time time I come in." She said brightly. 

The Donner s nodded in agreement as did Mister Franklin. 

"We better get going before we get locked in. Thank all of you again. Good luck and have great nights." Mister Donner said before steering his wife away, followed by everyone else. 

Miranda was the last to leave, just staring at Freddy before finally leaving. 

Then all animatronics looked at Liz, who looked like she was about to melt with happiness. "I am so proud of all of you. Sorry I didn't......" she had been saying only to cut off when Chi moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Liz. It was a surprise to see them but I am so glad I got to. I was always wondering how they were doing. And now I know, I am so happy." Chi said quite emotionally. 

Foxy was suddenly there, joinng the group hug, nuzzling her head. "Thank ye, lass. That was the nicest surprise I'd ever gott'n." He stated. 

Liz just laughed a little as she pulled back and then looked over at Freddy, who was smiling g warmly at her. She grimaced a little, smiling weakly and offering a hug to him. "You're not mad, are......?" She was asking g. 

But Freddy cut her off as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly but gently. "No. I am not mad. I always did wonder how she felt about when I died. And now I know. She really did love the old me, didn't she?" He asked her softly. 

Liz smiled up at him and nodded. "I think she truly did, Freddy. She did." She said before grinning brightly. "We did it!" 

Everyone grinned and even shared those grins with a satisfied looking Puppet and Bee as they joined them and as Mike and Jeremy came in after locking the doors after all the guests had left. 

The cheers were loud that night and so was the celebration that came after everyone had left. They had done it and they were going to celebrate all night long to their success. 

To celebrate the victory when the Fazbear Entertainment had agreed to leave the Pizzaria open for now. 

They all celebrated with a party, of course.


	22. Chapter twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song best used for chapter: 
> 
> Applause by Lady Gaga  
> Mostly used as background music throughout the chapter.
> 
> Follow the Leader from Peter Pan

It was in the newspaper and Liz couldn't wait to show everyone. She couldn't believe it! It was all over the news and everything!

Grinning as she entered the building, Sunday night, Liz hurried to where the animatronics were resting after closing early, newspaper in hand. "Guys! You will not believe this!" She said excitedly when she saw them. 

The animatronics looked up with curious looks as she approached them. 

"What is it? Did something happen?" Chica was the one to ask. 

Liz grinned as she held up the newspaper and let them see the front page. "Oh yeah! Apparently there was a news reporter here during opening night and reported the entire show! Even came back for Saturday and this afternoon! Check this out!" She said happily. 

The anatronics leaned in closer to see what was written and eyes widened. 

 

THE GREATEST COME BACK SHOW EVER!!!  
By Dustin Ford

When it was revealed that the old pizza gallery from the 70's to the 80's, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria would be opening up again, there were scheptics. I was one of them. People had not forgotten of the murders that happened in that place in the 80's.  
From 1982 to 1989, children had been reported missing and was later found in Freddy's, brutally murdered. The serial child killer was never found but the murders stopped after what was called The Bite of 87 when one of the animatronics seemingly malfunctioned and bit the head of its victim. People believed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria was a major health hazard and families stopped going to the pizzaria, out of fear of the animatronics.  
However, I attended the Grand Opening and met a witness, whose name shall not be revealed, saying he was a child when the Bite happened. He revealed the truth behind the bite. He told me that the man who had been bitten had been luring a child away from a birthday party and was probably planning to molest or sexualized assault the child. The animatronic had come to the child's rescue instead when the man attacked the child, attempting to abduct them. 

The show itself had been a marvel that no one would have expected. The pizzaria looked great and there are pictures up in the pictures section. The games were a lot of fun and the food was excellent, having been made by Cook God.

 

At that time, both Chi and Chica ' s faces lit up with light in their own fashion of a blush, looking embarrassed. 

But nothing in the pizzaria could have prepared customers for the show itself that would be announcing the comeback of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. The music and songs played by the animatronics their selves was the most amazing I had ever seen or heard.  
Freddy Fazbear and The Fazband put on a show that no one should have missed out on and blew away anything I had ever seen.  
Doing a song parody from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Be Our Guest, they rocked the entire show. I did later find out from a representive that Fazbear Entertainment had bought a copy right to do the song and even more songs from different companies.  
Point is, do not miss out on what is to come from Freddy's, readers!  
It has made one of the greatest comebacks in this city's history and people are looking forward to returning to the pizzaria to see what else is in store for the future! 

See pg. A13 for more information on Pizzaria

See pg. B6 for Freddy Fazbear's history  
See pg. D10 pictures of Grand Opening Night  
See pg. F5 for comments made by customers and children.

Everyone gaped at the front page story, all surprised and in a state of shock. Judging by most of the paper, the entire news paper was almost written about Freddy's and their opening up. They even flipped to the pages about them, especially the comments section by customers that been there during the weekend. 

There was not a single negative thing about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. People had been pleased. Children said they wanted to go back. 

There had even been a comment made by the Health Hitler Inspector and it had been a pleasant one. There had even been a side story about that inspector about how many restaurants he had shut down because of things missed by the public and the fact that he was pleased by Freddy's was a big thing.

Liz was grinning and even shared the grin when Jeremy, Mike and Candee came in looking all to pleased. "Even better, guys, we already have had a few calls about private parties! People are already begging to come back!" She said happily. 

The animatronics all brightened to hear that and Bee even started jumping up and down in excitement. This was the best news they had heard in a long time. 

"We will be very busy soon, guys, if not now. Because of the School season had started up already, we won't be terribly busy but the weekends will be crazy." Jeremy said proudly as he approached. He glanced up at the cupcakes now on the tables as they were even hopping up and down in their own excitement. "People loved you and even all of the new cupcakes." 

"Yeah, speaking of which, I never did find out where these adorable guys came from." Liz said now frowning as she looked at all of the small animatronics. 

Mike made an amused sound as he went over to a particular punk cupcake, who squealed in happiness as he scooped it up and held it. "This is the original, Liz. These were my designs of animatronics. I called this one Pinkie Sprinkles after I created her in college. Charon stole her when I brought her to work once, saying that it was her ideas to make the cupcakes and any animatronics were the property of Fazbear Entertainment. She....has paid me back for my designs though and did apologize big time for what she did. She had the rest made for the pizzaria to use as back ups." He explained. 

Liz smiled as she looked at Pinkie Sprinkles, who smiled back at her, looking proud. "So we now have six cupcakes to name now, besides Pinkie. I think I will leave that to you, Mike, since technically they are yours. They are your designs and I am glad Charon paid you back for stealing them." She looked around at everyone. "So we have a lot of work to do from now on. You think you're all up to it?" She asked them. 

All animatronics grinned as they shared glances and then nodded. 

"I think we are, Liz." Freddy said smiling down at her. "But I want to say one thing first. None of this would have happened without you. You made this happen. We wouldn't be here without you. Thank you so much." He said before he moved forward and one by one, so did the others. 

Liz laughed as she suddenly found herself in the middle of an animatronic group hug and even the others laughed. She was blushing furiously as each of them thanked her but she took every one of their thanks to heart.

Slowly, days turned into weeks and things in the Pizzaria was booming. They all found their selves very busy with shows, parties, and even a few school days when the school districts requested two hour lunches at the pizzaria. Field trips had been requested from high schools, mostly mechanic classes, asking if they could bring students to see the animatronics. 

Charon had been a tough one to crack that case too but all the schools had wanted to do was see the animatronics for education purposes and the animatronics hadn't had a problem with that help. They were actually pleased that students wanted to something like build their own animatronics or at least design them. 

Kids loved Puppet every time they visited the Prize Corner and even got jump scares from him when he would pop out of his box to greet them. He had only scared one child badly enough to cry and he made it up by giving the child a Freddy plushy, becoming that child's favorite. 

Pictures were being drawn by children and we're given to the pizzaria. The animatronics learned they soon had fan groups growing, even by teenagers or adults. 

It was turning into a haven for them all. They were eating g it up and loving every minute of it as things grew for Freddy's. 

But it did not go a missed by the animatronics is when they noticed that once a week, Liz would vanish for a couple of hours and come back, somewhat depressed and saddened but she would cheer right back up when she was around the animatronics. She tried to hide it but they knew something was bothering her. Something was wrong. 

Eventually, Freddy confronted her about it. 

"Where have you been going that would upset you so much before coming back?" Freddy asked frowning at her one night after the pizzaria closed. 

Liz blinked at him in surprise before forcing a smile. "Oh....it's.....it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Freddy." She said slightly blushing in embarrassment. 

Folding his arms and raising a brow at her, Freddy stared at her, long and hard. "Liz." He drawled out. "Tell me the truth." 

For a moment, Liz and Freddy stared at one another before she sighed and sank down in a seat, making him stiffen. "I have been visiting my mother, Freddy. She.....is in the hospital." She said softly. 

Freddy blinked before dropping his arms and stepped closer. "Your mother? Why is she in the hospital? What's wrong with her?" He asked now concerned. 

Liz sighed again, eyes down cast. "She......she's terminal. She has a tumor. Its......killing her. That's another reason why I took this job in the first place. I needed......to pay the bills. For the operation." She told him now meeting his blue gaze. "I just found out a few days ago that it's too late. I didn't......the operation we were planning for mom came too late. Even if we were to operate on her now, it wouldn't do much. There was already too much damage done." 

Freddy sighed softly as his entire frame sagged a little. He remembered Liz's mother well. She had been so kind to him as a child. She had treated him better than his own mother had whenever he went over there to play with Liz. 

And now......hearing this.....hearing that Liz's mother was dying, it was heart wrenching. 

"I.......I am so sorry. I shouldn't have......" Freddy was saying. 

Liz shook her head as she reached up and took one of his big paws into her own hand. "It's all right, Freddy. I guess......I have been showing my depression a little. I should have told you before because you knew mom." She said giving his paw a squeeze. "Forgive me. You would have wanted to know." 

Slowly, Freddy shook his head as he squeezed her hand back. "Yes. But it's your mother. Maybe you weren't ready to let me know. I am sorry about her. How long does she have left?" He asked softly.

Liz merely shrugged as she shook her head. "Not very ugh longer. She.....she isn't doing very good right now. She is very weak and she has to be on oxygen most of the time. I didn't want to let you know yet that I am already planning her funeral. With the pizzaria doing so well now I didn't want to get you or the others down." She told him. 

Freddy smiled softly at her before shaking his head. "We want to be here for you, Liz. All of us." He said now looking past her. 

Liz stiffened before turning around to see the other animatronics looking sombered. She sighed as they moved closer. 

"We would' understood, lass." Foxy said softly as he lightly touched her head, rubbing her hair softly. 

Puppet nodded as he stepped closer. "Is there anything we could do to help you, Liz. I could......." he started saying. 

Liz understood immediately what he was going to say and she shook her head. "No. Thank you, but no, Puppet. As much as I would love to have her around forever, I can't let you make an animatronic for her. She has been through enough pain in her life as it is." She said softly. 

The animatronics looked curious. 

"What do you mean?" Chi asked softly her head tilted. 

Liz grimaced at the memories before shaking her head as she looked at Freddy. "After the murders and my nightmares started up, my father......he couldn't handle it. He tried. He tried so hard to help me. It's why he took me to Charon in the first place. He was the one to introduce me to her." She explained and did not notice how Puppet and Freddy both stiffened at the sound of her father. "My parents eventually got a divorce. It was the hardest thing to ever happen besides what happened to us. My dad did visit me a lot, every weekend. But......he and my mom couldn't get along well. And then when I was eighteen, he died. They said it was an accident at a construction site. He was a developer at the time. I never found out the details but we had a closed casket funeral for him. I never got to see him again. I still don't know what happened but mom wouldn't talk about it." She said softly. 

Freddy and Puppet shared a glanced and even seemed to have a silent conversation. Liz noticed but didn't push it when Puppet shook his head as if telling Freddy no on something. 

"Any way, on a brighter note," Liz spike up, perking up now smiling. "So, we have a party planned! A little boy wants to do a pirate party here!" She then grinned when the two pirates perked up brightly. "Foxy, Mangle, this one is yours!" 

And they moved on from there.

It was during that party did things......get a little out of hand. And things almost went wrong. 

Small children had been waiting anxiously for the one they had been waiting for. Kids Cove had been reserved for this party so mostly only party goers were there. The main room was opening for the public but not many were that day, since it was a school day. 

The party was for a small seven year old who apparently adored pirates and loved Foxy and Mangle the most. 

So when Mangle stepped out from behind the stage curtains, he and his friends cheered and shouted happily. "All right, children. Let's settle down now." She called softly over the cheers and slowly did it die down. She smiled as she placed her paws on her waist, looking over all of them. "Now, who is the birthday boy?" 

A little boy jumped right up and bounced while cheering, "Me!" while his friends pointed at him. 

Mangle nodded as she smiled. "What is your name, mate?" She asked cheerfully. 

"Bobby!" The boy said cheerfully. 

Mangle nodded as she looked down at him. "Well, Bobby. Happy birthday to you. Now then, ye see, I'm having a bit of trouble here. Ye see, the Captain had decided to take a little nap in his cabin and it is rather hard to wake him up. Would ye like to help me?" 

The boy nodded enthusiastically. 

"Good lad. Now all I need ye to do is call his name. But sure ye don't real good and loud. Aye?" Mangle asked now turning towards the curtains. "Do it like this. Foxy!" She shouted.

There was a pause before she looked at Bobby.

"Opps. Looks like that didn't do it. How about you try?" The pretty white fox said motioning to the curtains. 

Nodded excitedly, Bobby stood up, nice and tall and then shouted, "Foxy!" 

There was a pause and no answer. 

Mangle made a face before looking back at Bobby. "Looks like that didn't do it either. How about we get all ye're friends to help?" She asked and the boy nodded sharing a glance with his friends. "Now on three. One. Two. Three!" She counted down. 

"FOXY!!!!" All of the children shouted as loud as they b ould. 

And with that, the curtains swept aside and Foxy jumped out, puffing up his chest and paws on his waist. 

"Aye! I hear lil' voices a calling! Who dare wakes the Captain of Kids Cove?" He growled playfully. 

Mangle swiped at him with her tail before motioning to Bobby and the children. "Captain, we did. It appears we have a birthday boy among our crew today!" She said merrily. 

Foxy's one eye lit up and the eye patch flipped up so he could look right at the birthday boy, himself. "Is tha' so? Well then, I know just what t' do!" He said before hopping down from the stage and bending down to his knee in front of him. "So how 'bout a game, laddie? Do ye know how to play Follow the Captain?" He asked grinning at him. 

The boy smiled but shook his head as he looked quite shy at the pirate fox. 

"Well then, matey! Ye in for a treat. Now how ye play is everyone forms a line behind the Captain and does what he does! Say, if the Captain jumps up and down, the crew does too. If the Captain does a little jig, so does the crew. Would ye all like to play?" Foxy asked merrily. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Bobby and the children cheered. 

Foxy nodded sharply as he stood back up and looked at Mangle. "Now we can't play withou' a lil' song, now can we, First Mate Mangle? How 'bout ye sing for this little scoundrels while me an' lil' Captain Bobby leads our crew around?" He asked proudly. 

Mangle nodded smiling brightly. "Of course! Why don't we let the ship's band help out too!" She said before looking towards the door where the Toys came in, dressed very much like pirates, their selves. "Hit it, mates!" She ordered. 

Toy, Bonbon and Chica nodded brightly as they began to play a slow sounding song at first. It sounded more like a lullaby. And Mangle began to sing as she motioned to for all children to line up right behind Bobby, which they quickly did. 

"Following the Captain, the Captain, the Captain. We're following the Captain, where ever he may go." 

And suddenly the song melody changed into an upbeat so g, taking on a little jig like tune.

"Following the Captain, the Captain, the Captain. We're following the Captain wherever he may go. We won't be home until morning, til morning, til morning. We won't be home until morning because he told us so." Mangle sang as Foxy started marching with the children around Kids Cove with Birthday Bobby behind him clutching onto his tail. 

The kids even began singing along with them as they played the game. It was a whole lot of fun for them. Anything Foxy did, the children copied him until the song ended and the children cheered. 

Elsewhere, Liz was going over the books, making records in them. She couldn't believe how much the pizzaria was already making with the few weeks they had been opened. She was happy they were doing so well and it seemed even the Fazbear Entertainment board was too because she hadn't heard from them since the first night. 

Yawning, she realized she had been in her office for too long and needed to stretch her legs. She had been sitting down too long and she was starting to cramp up. 

"Eh, let's go visit everyone for a little bit." Liz said to herself as she stood up and began making her way out. 

Humming softly to herself as she made her way down thehall, Liz thought about all that was different now. She was still a little down by the news about her mom but.....she knew her mother would want her to be happy. She wished she could bring her to the pizzaria for one last time. She knew that her mother would love to meet the ones who were making the nightmares go away. 

It was noticed by Liz that she hadn't had nightmares in the past couple of weeks. Not a single one. Being around the animatronics was doing good for her. She was recovering and she knew it. She was no longer broken like she.......

A sudden noise from an office room caught Liz's attention as she had been passing it. She frowned as she halted and back tracked to investigate. It was coming from one of the unused office rooms. 

Pushing the door open slowly, Liz looked into the darkness and was suddenly met by a face that made her gasp and stumble backwards. 

A Springtrap face. 

Springtrap was inside the pizzaria again! 

Terror filled Liz and that left her to do one thing. 

Scream.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is ready now. Go ahead and read.
> 
> P.s. I hate auto correct. -_-* The typos in the story are not intentional. I do know how to spell and write but it keeps changing because of auto correct or this stupid touch screen.

Ooooooooh, Freddy was mad. 

In fact, pretty much all of the animatronics were a little steamed after what three college guys had pulled. It had taken every once of control they had not to pounce on them and stuff them into a Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken suit and march them around the pizzaria, in shame and embarrassment after Liz's asthma attack. 

When Liz screamed, unfortunately, the whole Pizzaria had heard it. It had startled the children a little and people had gone deathly silent, wondering what just happened. 

Foxy had immediately stopped marching with the kids and left them with Mangle and the Toys to guard as he ran out of the room and towards the source of the scream. 

Freddy had recognized Liz's scream from where he had been on the stage and went running, himself. 

Even Puppet rushed from his Prize box to go investigate along with them. 

All three met Jeremy and Mike in the hall where Liz had collapsed, gasping and lightly coughing while looking fearfully at three startled guys who had pulled off the masks they had been wearing. 

How any of them had those masks, more or less, SPRINGTRAP ' S mask was beyond anyone but either way, because Liz was having a hard time breathing after the scare, Freddy was furious. 

While he was trying to calm her down and slow her breathing, they had Mike run to Liz's office to get her inhaler. 

According to the boys, it was a prank gone wrong. They had been put up to it by someone that they couldn't really describe. Someone paid them to wear the masks, to run through the pizzaria and scare the living bejeezuz out of people. 

Problem was, the fact that it was a Springtrap ask was what had the animatronics so wound up. 

How in the world did they get a Springtrap mask? And why now? Even after they already had problems with Springtrap not too long ago? Who put them up to it? 

Unfortunately, because the incident had the animatronics a little wound up, they had to close early. Fortunately, the parents of the birthday boy understood and didn't blame them for having to cut the party short. They had no problem accepting a discount voucher for another party in a later date. 

The college boys were questioned a few times about what they did know about who put them up to this prank and they couldn't say much. All they could say was a man had called them, told them the prank challenge and paid them direct deposit. 

After the pizzaria closed, everyone gathered around Liz as she drank some calming tea that Chi had made for her. Everyone could see how angry Freddy was by the pacing he was doing, watching Liz carefully as she gathered her breath again. 

"Who did this?! Why Springtrap ' s mask?! Why is there even a Springtrap mask in the first place?!" Freddy growled as he paced. 

"We don't know, Freddy but we will get to the bottom of this as soon as Charon or Scott gets here." Jeremy said before looking at Liz. "Liz, are you all right now?" 

Liz, clearly still shakened, nodded as she gripped onto the tea cup. "I.....Yeah. I am okay. Just.....just a little beat. How.....how.....Freddy is right though. How did those guys get a Springtrap mask? Why so soon after we just got dealing with Springtrap and opened up? Like it or not, that could have gone really bad." She said more in concern with how Freddy was stomping around. 

She knew fairly well if those men had been wearing the masks when he came in, he would have flipped. They had been very lucky they took off the masks before he came.

"We don't know, Liz. But I called Charon and told her what happened and she is on her way here now. She is steaming mad about those guys." Jeremy said shaking his head. 

"Probably not as pissed as Freddy is right now." Mike muttered. 

Liz frowned watching Freddy pacing. She knew he was angry and she didn't blame him. But it was a harmless prank. "Freddy, calm down. I'm okay. I'm not hurt." She called over to him. 

"You could have been, Liz. That scare was enough to set off your asthma. And what if it had been Springtrap?" Freddy growled still pacing. 

"But it wasn't. It was just a prank, Fred......" Liz was saying. 

Freddy swung around, shaking his head. "No, it wasnt!" He growled, his eyes still dark, almost black. "It was sabotage! I know it was! If it was a prank, it would have been a different mask! Not Springtrap's! Someone knows about that night, Liz! Someone wanted us to react like that! Someone knew we would!" 

Everyone blinked at him, almost surprised. 

"You think someone did this on purpose, to get a rise out of you? Well it certainly is working. Never seen you so worked up before." Mike remarked before sighing. "Look, Freddy, I agree with you. Something is up. But all we can do is just keep an eye out for it. That's it. We are just going to hire more guards. Jeremy can't do this by himself." 

"No. No more guards. We can't trust them. We trust Jeremy but I just don't want to repeat what happened to us." Freddy said stubbornly. 

It was true they didnt have many guards. In fact, they only had Jeremy and some times Liz, it was because the thought of guards like Purple Guy had all of the animatronics worried and suspicious. That part of anxiety hadn't changed for them yet. 

"Freddy, we need more guards though. Mike is right. I am pretty sure not all guards are like those ones." Liz said softly but understanding the bear's refusal of guards.

Freddy just shook his head and even some of the animatronics is looked uneasy about it. "Why can't we just help guard?" He asked moodily. 

"You guys already do a lot. By all the shows you been putting on already and then already guarding at night, it's too much for you. We don't want you to lock up your servos, guys. It's going to wear you guys out if you do too much." Jeremy said with a sigh. "Kind of wished we could bring Goldie back online. He always did help out with the guarding while every one of you were putting on the shows. He was pretty good at catching pranksters like that." 

It was like a light turned on. Everyone brightened at that, even Liz had. 

"Why......don't we?" Liz was the one to ask. 

Jeremy blinked at her. "Huh?" He asked frowning. 

Liz shrugged as she picked at some invisible lint from her pants. "Why don't we bring Golden Freddy back online? I mean.....I don't like seeing him like that. He isn't dead, right? He is just shut down. Basically he is asleep. So let's wake him up." She stated. 

Jeremy grimaced shaking his head, while the animatronics were chattering to one another. "Liz, have you forgotten what happened the last time Goldie was around? The guy who lured you and the kids to their death was inside Goldie ' s suit. He was used to kill those kids. Do you really think that he would even want to wake up?" He asked her in some frustration. 

"There is only one way of finding out. Let's wake Goldie up and ask him. If he doesn't want to be awake, we will shut him down again. What harm could come from it?" Liz asked. 

Again Jeremy was shaking his head. "Charon will not let us, Liz." He said frowning. 

"Charon won't let you what?" 

Everyone stiffened and looked to see Charon and Scott now coming in, both frowning deeply as they did. They did not look happy whatsoever. And no one could blame them. 

For a moment, no one spoke but then Liz stood up to face the CEO. "Charon, we need more guards. But the animatronics aren't comfortable with just hiring new guards. So ....we would like to bring Golden Freddy back online." She stated firmly. 

Charon and Scott both blinked in surprise at her words before frowning. 

"No." Charon said rather coolly. "You will not bring that thing back online." 

Liz and everyone blinked in their own surprise before the girl frown, almost confused. "Why not? Why can't we....?" She was saying. 

Charon shook her head. "One, Golden Freddy was used to commit terrible things. I am so surprised you of all people want to bring that ratty old thing back on line. Two, because he was used in the murders, people do remember that story. Once they see him back, they will never want to come here again. And three, he has been off line for nearly twenty years. He is in a terrible state and even then. When he shut down the first time, he was distraught by the murders. He asked to be shut down. It would be cruel to bring him back." She said firmly. 

"But... . " Liz started in disappointment. 

"I said no, Liz, and that is final. I am allowing Golden Freddy to stay in the Pizzaria out of respect for him and his wishes but do not make me have to change my mind." Charon said sternly. "Now what happened tonight?" 

Sighing, Liz relented. She would try again when it wasn't so tense right at the moment. She wanted to see Holden Freddy again. She wasn't sure why she wanted him up and going beca use of her memories but......what if he knew something anyway? Maybe he remembered who had been wearing his suit. 

It was something that Liz was going to have to try later on in the future. 

But for now, she explained to Charon what happened during the party. She didn't leave anything out, nor did she leave out the animatronics' worries. 

Once Liz was done, she frowned at Charon. "Charon......you did.....dismantle Springtrap, didn't you? He is gone, right?" She asked frowning. 

Charon frowned at her, looking only slightly irritated. "Of course I did, Liz. We had his frame melted down and scrapped. He is gone and he isn't coming back." She stated. 

Liz bit her lip. "Then why would.....?" She started to ask. 

"It was a college prank and that was it, Liz. Now here is what we are going to do. We will get some new guards and we will not argue about it any more. Do we have an understanding?" Charon asked though firmly looking at the animatronics, who slightly growled. "I don't want to hear it, you lot! You need guards, we will get guards. And we are not bringing Goldie back. He is dead and he is going to stay dead." 

The animatronics didn't like it one bit. But knowing Charon by now, they knew it was no point arguing about it. She was too stubborn. 

Before anyone could say anything, however, Liz's phone rang, making everyone look at her. 

"Oops, sorry." Liz said as she pulled out her phone and looked at the ID. Her eyes lit up and she immediately answered it. "Hello, Doctor Dillard! I am surprised to hear from you. How is mom.......?" She was asking, even as everyone stayed quiet for her. 

But whatever was said cut Liz off, immediately. 

Her face paled and eyes grew wide as he heart nearly stopped beating right then and there. She looked as if someone had played a cruel joke on her. 

Everyone saw it and stared. They frowned when Liz's eyes started to redden and even tear up. Something was wrong. 

"I.......yes. I'm here still. Yes. I un-understand. I will be in right away. Yes, please. Hold on as long as you can." Liz said her voice growing shaky from emotion. "Thank you. See you soon. Goodbye." 

And she hung up, a weak sniffle escaping her. 

Immediately Freddy was there, next to her. "Liz, what is it? What happened?" He asked in concern while everyone else went dead quiet. 

Liz found herself silently crying now, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She felt herself going into shock but she tried to fight it. "I......I have to go. Jer-Jeremy, can you take me to the hospital?" She asked weakly. 

Jeremy frowned but nodded. "Yeah, sure. But what happened?" He asked worriedly. 

Liz sniffed now wiping at her wet eyes. "It's my mom. Her organs are failing. She......she requested to be taking off life support. She wants......she is dying now." She said weakly.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death hurts.......secrets revealed......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs best used for background:
> 
> Extra Day, Extra Olives: from Iron Man soundtrack
> 
> Clare's Theme: Heroes Soundtrack

As requested, Jeremy took Liz to the hospital, leaving Mike and Candee to stay at the pizzaria with the animatronics. He was her ride and going as her support since the bots couldn't. 

Immediately, Liz went straight to the room her mother was in with Jeremy in the waiting room. He wasn't allowed to go back, according to the doctor they met. Her tears already leaking and her heart cracking from the knowledge of what was to come. She was only grateful that Jeremy was there as her support for now. 

Entering the room, Liz looked at her mother. 

Stacy Prisbrey was once a very beautiful woman, and still was. She just wasn't as full as she used to be. Her once glossy brown hair was now cut very short from the surgeries she had before and her body was almost skeletal. She was pale with already death creeping up on her and her pale green eyes had dark circles under them from the illness that was killing her. 

But once Liz entered the room, they looked up at her and seemed to light up. 

Frowning with despair and sadness, Liz stepped into the room, her arms hugging herself in her own comfort. "Hi, mom." She said softly. 

Stacy smiled under the oxygen mask covering her face before pulling it off weakly and just letting it sit on her chest. She shook her head when Liz made to protest, silencing her. "Lizzie, my dearest love. I am......so glad you could make it. How......how are things......at the Pizzaria?" She asked weakly. 

Liz grimaced a little as she slowly made her way to the chair next to her mother and sat down. She remembered how when she told her mother, though carefully, that she was working at Freddy's, she had been a little upset. But as things progressed, Stacy had calmed down. She had never been too happy that Charon had been her psychiatrist but......she had given arguing that point as she grew weaker. 

"They.....they are doing good. The.....animatronics are doing so well now." Liz answered softly as she looked at her. "Mom.....why didn't you just wait for this? Why now?" She asked now unable to hide her pain. 

Stacy smiled softly but shook her head as she reached out for Liz's hand, who took it immediately. "I.......I can't keep fighting, Liz. We knew this day would co-come. I am done...I am in too much pain. I cannot han-handle the pain any more. I am ready, love." She said in an almost whisper. She then frowned, almost seriously for a weakened, dying woman. "But first.....Liz, there is something......something you need to know. I.....I need.....you to understand something." 

Liz frowned leaning closer. "What? What is it?" She asked softly. 

Stacy had to pause for a moment as pain racked her body for a moment before she looked at Liz. "Its.....it's why I didn't want you.... to go back there. There is......" she had to pause again as she began coughing fiercely. 

"Mom?" Liz asked worriedly, fear and despair touching her. 

For a moment, Stacy coughed and tried to collect herself. She had to wait a moment. But once she was done, she looked right at Liz and then paused, her eyes moving past her, at something else. She looked surprised, but her eyes had lit up. "......yo-you......" she whispered. 

Liz frowned in confusion before slowly turning around to see what her mother was looking at and she was suddenly freezing up when she saw that tall, thin form of Puppet. She almost didn't see him in the darkened corner of the room. 

"Puppet?! What.....what are you......?" Liz was asking in alarm and shock. "I thought you couldn't leave the pizzaria! How did you......?"

Puppet didn't answer her but looked right at Stacy, his long arms just hanging at his side. "Hello, Stacy. It has been a long time." He said softly.

Liz frowned in bewilderment. She didn't understand. She looked back at her mother, who was now smiling weakly but obviously happy to see the Puppet animatronic. "You......you have been......protecting her, haven't you?" She whispered. 

The white masked animatronic slowly dipped his head into a nod. "I have. She is safe with me. And the others. We will keep her that way." He said softly. 

Liz looked in between her mother and friend, confused. How did they know each other?

"What's going on?" Liz asked in her confusion. 

Both looked at her softly before her mother gave her hand a squeeze. "This is....this is what I must tell you, Lizzie." She said weakening and it could be heard. "The Marionette.....he has been protecting you for a long time......he has always......been watching over.....you....." 

Liz stared long and hard but full unease. "What?" She whispered back. 

Stacy liked back at Puppet, who remained in the shadows. "He......you will tell her.....once I am gone. She is ready.....to know. She has......she has to be ready......" she said softly. 

Slowly Puppet nodded as he stepped only a little closer. "I promise. I will forewarn her of everything. She will know the truth." He said softly. 

"What is going on? Tell me." Liz said now full of worry. 

Stacy smiled softly at her, her eyes growing dimmer. "Liz.......trust him......he will protect you......no matter what.......he will keep you safe....." she said slowly. 

"Mom?" Liz asked weakly. "Why.....why did you leave dad?" 

She had to know now. She needed to know. She had been wondering all this time. And this was her last chance to find out. 

Stacy looked weaker but she blinked slowly. There was pain in her fading eyes but.....it wasn't just physical. 

"Because.....he lied......he was not.....who he said he was......he.....did bad things, Lizzie......I left him.....to protect you......he......was......he was into bad things......Fazbear Entertainment........it is not how it is suppose to be. Your......your Great Grandfather would.....be ashamed.....of it now. It was never suppose to be......that way....." Stacy said softly. 

Liz frowned in confusion. "Who.....? Who was......?" She whispered painfully. 

"Fredrick........Faz....Fazanni........" Stacy whispered softly before she gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes. "Love.....you.....my little golden bear........." 

And she faded away. 

Her heart monitor suddenly began beeping until it flat lined. 

Liz gasped softly in pain as she looked at her mother with despair and pain. She felt the flood break and she began to sob. Her hands immediately went to her face, covering her pain and hiding it as much as she could. 

A soft hand touched her shoulder in comfort and she turned sharply to look at Puppet, who had moved closer without making a sound. "Pup-Puppet! What is going on?!" She gasped through her pain. 

Puppet looked at her softly as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "When you go back to the Pizzaria. I will tell you everything. I promise. I won't hide anything any longer." He told her softly before his frame faded like shadows and he was gone, just as the door opened and the doctors came in with Jeremy behind them. 

Liz sobbed hard as she sat there, staring at where Puppet had been standing. She didn't even feel Jeremy wrap his arms around her and lift her to her feet. She felt numb as so many questions went through her head.

What was going on?! What had been hidden from her all her life?! And what did her mother mean that her father had lied and did bad things?! 

Once Liz calmed down long enough to sign papers and such, she immediately turned to Jeremy and practically demanded to go back to the pizzaria. It startled him a little but it was time to get to the bottom of this. She wanted answers now!

As soon as they got back, tears still in her eyes, Liz stormed into the pizzaria, startling some of the animatronics as she stormed past them towards Prize Corner. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare after her. Bonbon had even stopped flirting with Candee, who looked just as uneasy as everyone else did. 

"What's going on?" Mike asked uneasily as he watched her go.

"Liz? What happened?" Freddy asked from where he had been talking to Toy and Chi but he was surprised that he was ignored, with only a finger held up to tell him just a moment. 

Liz stormed into the Prize room where she found Puppet sitting on his present, a large box right next to him and looking quite sullen and expected. "Puppet! What the hell is going on here?! How did you leave the pizzaria?! Why were you there?! And what the hell was my mom and you talking about?!" She immediately burst, glaring at the animatronic. 

All animatronics and humans froze in alarm. 

Puppet, however, just sat there calmly before he touched the box and scooted it forward. "Your answers are in here." He said softly. 

Frowning, Liz stepped over and grabbed at the box's flaps, swinging them open so she could look inside. She frowned at the contents then reached in to pull out a photo album then set that to the side. "What is all of this?" She asked her voice somewhat hard. "How does all of this answer anything?" 

Puppet folded his talons together and just nodded to the box. "Trust me, Elizabeth. That has all the answers you desire to know. Along with this." He said before his talons shifted a little and a golden necklace fell from his fingers, dangling from them. 

Liz gasped softly when she saw it. Her.....it was her necklace. The one that Sean stole from her. The Golden locket........heart shaped but somewhat large. "My....my necklace." She said softly as she reached for it and lifted it from the Marionette ' s fingers, which he allowed. "Where did you....?" 

"I took it from your ex-boyfriend, Sean. He had it that night." Puppet answered softly. He then motioned to the box. "Look at the box, Liz. Your answers are there." 

Frowning, Liz turned back to the box and began pulling things out, fully aware of the animatronics now starting to crowd around her with three confused humans. 

"What is going on here? What happened at the hospital? Did Liz's mom......?" Freddy was asking. 

Puppet looked at the others and nodded slowly. "Anastacia Fazanni Prisbrey has finally rested her eyes for the final time. Liz is finally learning the family secrets." He said as of it was nothing. 

Everyone froze and even Liz stopped pulling things out to look at him with wide eyes. 

"Wha-what?" Bonnie was the one to ask. 

Puppet just motioned to the photo album, looking at Liz. He wanted her to look. 

Frowning, confused and stunned, Liz opened the photo book and gaped at the pictures. It was filled with pictures dated back until the 1940's. Pictures of people she didn't know. But one man in one had his name on the pictures. 

Fredrick Fazanni Sr. 

Puzzled, Liz began looking at the pictures. It was mostly of the man, the founder of Fazbear Entertainment and his travels. He had obviously traveled the world. From Italy to Germany to Africa and Egypt to China and Japan and finally to America. 

Pictures of his family and then pictures of the early years of Fredbear's Diner. 

There were even pictures of Mister Fazanni building Golden Freddy. There was a boy with him, helping him. They were building the bear and even looking at plans of new characters. 

Springtrap. The Marionette, which seemed to have been the boy's favorite because he was always seen with it. 

And then there were pictures of a man with a family. A beautiful woman and two girls. One girl was older, of course. And the other.......

Liz inhaled sharply as she stared at the picture in shock. She knew that picture. She knew that girl. 

"My mother." She whispered as she touched the picture of the girl. She was an exact look alike to Liz when she was a child. 

Slowly, Liz looked at Puppet, her heart pounding hard in her chest. "Who.....who are you, Puppet? Who are you really?" She asked in shock. 

Puppet slowly smiled before he slowly pointed at the man in the picture. And everyone looked at the writing at the bottom of the picture. 

Fredrick Fazanni Jr.

It was an alarming moment as it sank in. No one could believe it. Not even the animatronics as they stared at Puppet in shock. 

"My name is Freddy Fazanni the second. I am your grandfather, Elizabeth. Stacy was my youngest daughter. And Charon is truly your aunt. Truth be told, you are the true heir of the Fazanni inheritence. The true owner of Fazbear Entertainment." Puppet stated softly and smiling.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock. 

Puppet just nodded slowly, looking only somewhat amused by their alarm. "I apologize for the deception. It was only necessary to protect Liz and all of you. It was the only way of doing it." He told them. 

"So......you're not a wizard from the middle ages?" Mike asked frowning in bewilderment. 

Puppet grinned at that and shook his head. "No, I am not. But that was a fun story to tell. I am......a creator. A ghost, just like all of you. The powers that I have been showing is mere......illusions, I suppose you could say. A mystical power that most ghosts can do if they know how to tap into it. The power of imagination, I suppose you can call it" He told them with a chuckle. 

Liz stared at him, her eyes wide as she clasped onto her locket. "I......I don't understand. How.....why......are you really.....?" She was asking. 

Puppet looked back at her, his white on black eyes soft. "Your mother did not tell you the truth because she wanted to protect you, Liz. There are forces in Fazbear Entertainment that are dangerous. Even for you. That source is Charon. And I am afraid to say, it's my fault she is the way she is."He told her now grave. 

"Wh-what do you mean? Charon has been nothing but nice......." Liz was saying. 

Puppet now looked serious. "Some monsters are very good at hiding the truth, Liz. Not all people who are nice are truly nice. I loved my daughters very much. Charon and Stacy. But.....I made mistakes in my life as do all parents. I favored Stacy over Charon. A jealous rage boiled up inside of her for your mother because I spent more time with her sister." He sighed, his thin shoulders slumping a little. "Charon is not telling you everything for a reason. And it is my doing." 

"What isn't she telling Liz? What the hell is going on here?" Jeremy asked frowning. 

Puppet inhaled deeply before he straightened himself up from his slightly crouched look. "When my father, Freddy Senior and I made the diner, Fredbear's Diner, we had every intention of doing it for the children. We wanted to have a place for children, to entertain them and make their dreams come to a reality in the forms of singing animals. People loved singing animals and objects. Singing and dancing bears, guitar playing rabbits, talking cupcakes. Hell, there was the Californian Raisins." He said with a chuckle. 

Everyone but Jeremy stared at him. 

"The what?" Candee asked making a weirded out look. 

Puppet grimaced shaking his head. "Basically singing grapes. Point is, we wanted to bring fantasy and fun together, making it a reality. Fredbear, Golden Freddy was the start of it all." He told them. "Fred Sr and I built him. We both placed every bit of knowledge we had into his computer mind. What we didn't realize was how well we made him. He may have been a robot but his programming, his very power source was something we made without realizing it. We not only put our knoledge into him but our hearts." 

"He.....he became more like a person. A living being." Jeremy said in dawning. 

Puppet just nodded. "He became something more than any one of us realized. He became my brother, created by metal and hardware and computer intelligence. But he was so alive in so many ways. The first artificial intelligence. We kept him a secret for reasons of his own protection. The government......like it or not, they are corrupted, no matter what. If they would have knew about him, they would have taken him and created weapons. We didn't want that." He explained.

"So.....how does Charon and Stacy come in? How were you even able to become The Marionette and put us into the animatronics?" Toy asked still confused about that. 

Puppet held up a finger and nodded once. "Yes, about that. You see, before Charon and Stacy came around, I met a lovely woman in Romania. She was......a gypsy girl. Very beautiful and quite the mystery. I fell in love with her and she with me. We married and had Charon and Stacy. What I didn't find out until later was the mysterious Ness of gypsies. Allia, my wife had finally confessed that her people were able to meddle with the mystics of Life and Death. Necromancy. She shared the secrets with myself and my father as we created all of the animatronics." He looked around at all of the other animatronics, smiling softly. "You are not the first spirits to inhabit those bodies, my children. There were others before you." 

Everyone listened in surprise but slowly understood. They were getting it even if it didn't completely make sense. 

"When we had Charon, Allia and I were very happy. She would be our heir. She would be the one to have the secrets of our family. She would take over the family business." Puppet explained but then he grew grave. "Then Stacy was born. Charon.....was no longer the only child. She had a sister to play with. We did not anticipate that... she did not take it well. She hated Stacy from the moment she was born. I and Allia never saw it until it was too late. By that time, they were grown up and Stacy decided to over on. Because of Charon, she didn't want anything to do with Fazbear Entertainment. She was afraid of the animatronics because of Charon. I believe that was one reason she didn't want you to come here." He looked at Liz, who listened carefully. 

"Okay. But.....what happened?" Liz asked slowly. "What about my dad?" 

Puppet tilted his head, making a face if he could. "Your mother met your father, Richard Prisbrey in her travels to Scotland. She fell in love with his charm. He was a good man, Liz. Do not be mistaken about that. But....there was things that some people cannot resist the temptation. Eventually after the first murders started in the late seventies, it.....was too much for your great grandfather to deal with. He passed away after a lot of stress from a heart attack. Your parents came back here for the funeral. And eventually, stayed. Because of my blindness for Charon ' s hatred for Stacy, I didn't see the danger. Richard met Charon and they did get along. She liked his sense of humor. Your mother never liked their friendship but she couldn't really stop it without making a huge fuss.

"Eventually, you were born. I always wanted to see you but your mother wouldn't bring you to the pizzaria until muchlater. After my own death. It was soon after Allia ' s death. She had grown to ill, having caught a terrible fever. I didn't handle her death well and even shut everyone out. Charon, Stacy. I eventually died but.....did not pass away. Because of the murders of the children. I heard them crying. I heard their pain left in the pizzaria. It was like echoes. So I stayed behind in the Marionette. I didn't pass on. I wanted to keep an eye on things here, see who was killing the children." 

"I thought.....you said you didn't know who killed the children. Didn't you.....?" Liz was saying feeling dread starting to grow on her. 

Slowly, Puppet shook his head. "I didn't. At least, I didn't see who was wearing Goldie ' s suit. But.....I did see the Purple Man. I knew who he was. I saw what he did to all of the children." He motioned to the animatronics. "And then I heard your cries. I heard you and Alex." He paused to glance over at Freddy, who looked grim. "I saw what Alex did to protect you. I knew who you were because you looked just like your mother. I knew that your mother had allowed you to sneak into Freddy's now and then to try catch a glimpse of me. She wanted you to know me in some way. That terrible night, while the killers were slowly killing each of you, I whispered to Alex. Telling him that I was coming. I am so deeply sorry I couldn't save all of you." He said looking softly at all of the animatronics. "But I couldn't let Charon know I was inside of The Marionette. If she would have known, if she even had an idea, she would dismantle me and I would have been forced out. I went to save the only child that I could. My grand daughter. I had to save her from the nightmare that was trying to come." 

Slowly the animatronics nodded as they took it all in. And not one of them looked angry or bitter about his decision. 

"So....who was Purple Guy? Who is the asshole in Springtrap?" Bonnie asked folding his arms and tilting his head, ears twitching. 

There was a long silence as Puppet thought about how to answer that. He looked like he didn't want to say it. But then with a sigh, he looked right at Liz. 

"Richard Prisbrey. Liz's father." 

Liz's heart suddenly jolted and she felt as if someone dumped ice right over her head. She felt pain strike through her at that revelation. "No...no. There's no.....no way. It.....can't be......" she said painfully. 

"It's true." 

Liz's head snapped up and she looked at Freddy, who was looking away as if ashamed to even look at her. She could only gape at him. "Fr-Freddy?" 

Freddy kept his eyes adverted away from her, not daring to look at her. "It was your dad. I remember seeing his face that night. I.... I didn't......I couldn't believe it myself. Not until......he started killing me." He said almost weakly. He looked at her though by the corner of his blue eyes, as if he was too.....scared or ashamed to. "I.....wanted to tell you, Liz. But......I didn't want to hurt you. It was mostly why I was so angry when it came to Springtrap. I hated him for what he did. He betrayed you in the worse possible let way." 

Liz felt as if her entire world had flipped upside down. She couldn't believe any of this. Her father.....her own father was a killer. 

"Why didn't.....why didn't any of you tell me? Why didn't mom?" She whispered still feeling betrayed. 

Puppet started reaching out towards her but then thought better of it. "We didn't want to hurt you, Liz. I know this is bad timing telling you after your mother just passed away not even an hour ago but like I just said, I am not going to hide things from you any more. You wanted to know the truth, well, here it is. Your father got into something that he shouldn't have. I don't know if Charon had anything to do with the murders but I am trying to find out. And you must not confront her on this. Whatever you do, do not let her know that you know the truth." He said firmly. 

Liz swallowed hard as she stared at him. "Wh-why?" She asked weakly. 

"Because if she did have something to do with those murders, she will do everything in her power to make sure no one knows the truth. She became your psychiatrist for another reason than she is telling you. I know she did not. I loved Charon. I still do but she is not the person who I thought she was. She is not the person I wanted her to be. She is taking Fazbear Entertainment t and doing things with it that I don't want her to. And I have a feeling I know exactly why." He told them. 

Everyone stared at him for a good long moment, confused, shocked. 

"Why? If she had something to do with the murders, why us? Why is she doing this?" Chica was the one to ask, her emotions showing. 

"Because of Nightmare." Puppet said and everyone frowned in confusion. "Nightmare is from a story that Allia used to tell. It was a gypsy ' s story. A demon called Nightmare used to roam the world in the Dark Ages. He was a powerful killer, cold blooded, fed on the fear of children. The story went when he was finally killed, he became a demon. Locked away in Hell. He wants to come out. And I remember how facinated Charon was with that story. She wanted to see if it was true. And that is what I fear the most. That she did have something to do with your deaths. To try and bring Nightmare out." 

"The pentagram." Freddy said now in alarm. 

Puppet looked at him and nodded. "A six point star with a black candle in the middle and six dead children at each point. The blood of innocents and a few words is all that it takes to summon him out, if he exists." He told them. "That is the dark side of gypsies. If the stories are true and Nightmare exists, he cannot be allowed to leave Hell and enter this world. Because if he does, fear is all the world will know. He can enter dreams. Think of.....Nightmare on Elm Street. Nightmare is Freddy." 

There came a few snorts of laughter and even Liz had to crack a smile as she glanced over at Freddy, who did not amused whatsoever as he glared at the other snickering animatronics. 

Puppet made his own sound of amusement. "I meant Freddy Krueger." He grew serious again. "Nightmare can enter dreams and turn them into nightmares. And if he hurts you in the dreams, he can hurt you in real life." He said making everyone sombered up. 

"So in other words, we need to find out if Charon did have something to do with the murders and make sure she doesn't raise Nightmare." Jeremy said seriously. 

Puppet just nodded. "And that means protecting Liz. She was the one who got away. And I can bet my own soul that if I was the killer who wanted to raise Nightmare, I would want to finish what I started." He said seriously. 

Liz sighed now feeling very tired. This was a lot to put on her. But.....she did ask for it. She had wanted to know. "I need to think about this. All of it. I need a little time to get it all straight." She said wearily. 

Everyone looked at her in sympathy but understanding. They knew she had had a lot dropped on her. This was a bit much to take in. 

"Take all the time you need, Liz. We will be waiting here for you." Freddy said softly as he looked away from her. "I am sorry about your mom. And for not telling you before. About....." 

Liz shook her head as she stood up and moved over to him to hug him. "No. I understand why you didn't tell me. That is.....a bomb to drop on to someone. I am not angry at you. Thank you for telling me now, Freddy." She told him as she hugged him tightly, which he returned, resting his large head on top of hers. He looked quite content with the moment.

Everyone else just grinned or smirked as they looked away. 

Sighing, Liz pulled away and looked over at Mike. "Mike, can you pull Golden Freddy out of that rom in the basement and start fixing him?" She asked still tired. 

Everyone blinked in surprise as they looked at her.

"What? But I thought we couldn't....." Mike was saying. 

Liz turned stone faced as she shook her head, hand still pressed against Freddy's chest. "I don't give a shit what Charon said. She doesn't have to know. I want him fixed and woken up. If he remembers what happened to these guys, he knows who the man is that wore his suit. We need to find out who he was. And to find out if Charon did have something to do with the murders." She said sternly. "We need Goldie awake. He knows what happened and he is going to tell us." 

Slowly Mike nodded before he sighed and lift his head up. "Okay. I'll fix him in Springtrap's old room. We can keep that door locked to keep him safe, just in case someone gets any funny ideas. But," he paused leveling a look at her. "What if he isn't the same, Liz? What if he's not still in there? What if he's gone?" 

Liz shook her head, looking away. She didn't want to look at the down side of that thought. She just really hoped that Goldie was still in that old animatronic. He was the key to unlocking everything. She just knew it. And there had to be another reason why Charon didn't want him fixed.

"Just do what you can, Mike. When he is completely repaired, we will try and see if we can't turn him back on. But we need to at least try. In the mean time, I......I will be gone for a couple of days. I have a funeral to plan. And a lot of thinking g to do. Will you.....?" She was saying. 

Everyone just nodded with faint smiles. 

"We will be fine, Liz. Just heal yourself. Mourn your mother's death. We will be right here." Freddy said softly as he placed his paw on her lower back. 

Smiling faintly at him, Liz turned to Jeremy as she moved over to the box of memories that Puppet.....her grandfather was giving her. "Jer, can you.....?" She was asking. 

Jeremy waved a hand at her as he moved towards the box. "I got this. No worries. I'll get this stuff out to my car. We will take you home when your ready." He told her. 

Liz just nodded before she turned towards Puppet, who was watching her. "Forgive me for being snappy earlier. I......" she was saying. 

But the Marionette shook his head as he raised a hand to silence her and smile faintly. "My dear child, I understand. You don't to apologize. I should be the one to apologize. I could have told you before or at least dropped a few hints so you could figure it out. And I certainly could have revealed all of this on better timing. Just take the time to mourn and grieve your mother and think about what I said. There are more answers in that box. I think there are a few journals as well that belonged to your great grandfather, myself, your mother and so on. I believe there is also an inventory of how many animatronics your great grandfather and myself had been planning to build for Fazbear Entertainment as well. Just in case, you get some ideas for your own." He said in such a sly way. 

Liz couldn't help but smile before she stepped closer and hugged the puppet, who was surprised for a moment before returning the hug with his own, warm and tender. 

"So glad to meet you finally. Mom did....tell me a little about you. But she never told me that you were Fredrick Fazanni or anything." Liz said warmly as she stepped back. 

Puppet merely smiled at her, hand against her face. "I am so glad you finally know the truth. It has been bugging me for a good while now. Ever since you came back. I always wanted to tell you. I just didn't think you were ready for it." He told her. 

Liz just nodded. She saw his point. She hadn't been ready. She still wasnt. But......now that she did know, she had plans to make. Decisions to wonder over. She needed to figure out what to do from there. 

"I better go. Get some rest, everyone. We open tomorrow. See you in a few days." Liz told them all as she followed after Jeremy and the box. 

 

However, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching. 

And that someone was severely pissed off as she glared at the security tablet she had resting in her palm as she stood in the hall of a darkened building. 

"What are we going to do now?" She heard her companion. "She knows too much now. And is that really....?" 

Charon shook her head as she started walking, turning the tablet off and shoving it into her purse. "We wait til she goes back. I am not going to let her get in my way. Nor HIM!" She growled at Scott as she walked down dark stairs into a basement. 

It was so very dark in the building with only flickering green or low lights showing the way as she and Scott made their way to their destination. They didn't even pay attention to the growing music they could hear. 

Following the growing louder rock n' roll song, Charon pushed open a heavy metal door to enter a wide spacious room with a very large cage in the center. 

"You must think you are really clever pulling that stunt." Charon said coldly as she approached the cage and glared at its occupant. "Calling the city pranksters and setting them on the animatronics is. All you did was make THEM suspicious! They now know something is up, idiot!"

"Why should I give a shit?!" Came a staticky growl from the one sitting in the middle of the floor, tapping his rusted, yellow green fingers against his knee joints. "You fucking locked me in a cage, Charon! So I hooked myself up to a phone line and decided to have a little fun! Boo fucking hoo! I was bored, all right?! You haven't given me something to read or even a TV to watch!" 

Charon glared at the one inside before she huffed and folded her arms. She slowly smirked now. "How about we let you have some fun then? Want to pay back those animatronics now? Or how about to see your daughter?" 

Springtrap perked up at that and grinned. "Sounds good to me. I've been wanting to pay those little miscreants back for all of the damage they did to me. What about Liz? Are we going to finish this or not? I want to see if what you were saying was true or not." He said, his voice some times glitch in out as he spoke. 

Charon nodded as she smirked coldly. "Yeah, Richard. We are going to finish this. And soon, a nightmare will begin." She said slyly as she shared a glance with Scott and Springtrap.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets ugly.......

The funeral was a small one but very nice. Only a few came to it to pay their respects to Stacy Prisbrey and even Liz. They had had not had many friends or family. But thankfully, Liz was not alone in the least. 

Jeremy, Mike and Candee all came to support Liz and she was grateful to them. She really wished the animatronics could have came.......with the exception of one. 

He did show up. 

Liz spied Puppet hiding behind a lot of flowers, peering at his deceased daughter with such a soft look. He wished he could be up close and personal. But being an amiatronic, it was impossible without making it hard. 

Nonetheless, Liz gave him a gentle smile when he met her eyes from his hiding spot. 

The down side of the funeral, however, had been when Charon showed up. She had dressed in a fine black dress, wide brim hat and veil. She looked saddened by Stacy ' s death but Liz wasn't fooled. She would not forget so soon of what Puppet had said. Her trust of her closest living friend had been shattered and left with suspicion.

When Charon gave her sympathies, Liz fought back the urge to scoff. She tried so hard not to just blurt out that she knew the truth. It took all of her will power not to be cold towards Charon. All she could do was accept the crocodile tears and fake sympathies with a teary smile. 

Honesyly, she did learn something. She wasn't a bad actress. 

After the reception and the words of wisdom and love about her mother and even have heard a few pieces from people that did know Stacy, they moved the beautiful white casket to the cemetery. They had the priest say his words before people started leaving. 

Only then did Charon make her second appearence to Liz, standing by her side as they watched the grave diggers start burying the casket. 

"Is there something you want to say, Liz? You have barely looked at me this entire time." Charon said almost blankly. 

Liz had to bite her tongue as she shook her head, not daring to look at her aunt. "No. I just.....I am just tired. This....this has taken a toll on me. I just want to grieve my mother." She said in a low voice. 

Charon made an impatient sound before finally turning towards her. "You are so full of shit, Elizabeth." She said coldly making the younger woman look at her in surprise. "You really think I am fucking stupid? I have eyes and ears everywhere. That fucking pizzaria especially. I know that you know. And I know that old man is still hanging around. And if you are not careful, things are going to change drastically. And not for the better." 

Liz felt cold in many ways. She felt the fear rising in her. And she also felt anger. She knew a threat when she heard one. "Do not threaten me, Aunt Charon." She said the word aunt just as cold as her aunt had. Her eyes bore into Charon ' s just as cold. "You are no longer welcomed in the pizzaria. Do not think about setting foot in there again. Because the animatronics will not warmly welcome you any more." 

Charon ' s mouth twisted into a rather ugly smile, her eyes twinkling in darkness. "That pizzaria belongs to me, you little nobody." She hissed cool and smirked even more when Liz flinched at the word. "And those animatronics belong to me. If they think about being unagreeable to me, I will have them destroyed so fast that their spirits' eyes will be rolling as they finally find the peace they are looking for." 

Liz felt anger strike through her again. She might have been bothered by being called a nobody but to threaten Freddy and the others, she wasn't going to have it. 

"Technically, the pizzaria belongs to me, Charon." Liz said darkly, her eyes now glaring at her. "You will not touch them or the pizzaria or I will......" she was saying. 

Charon was nearly nose to nose with Liz now, eyes cold and threatening. "You will what? You can't do anything to stop me, Liz, from destroying that Pizzaria. Fazbear Entertainment is mine. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria is mine. I will do what I will with it. And if I choose to shut it down right now, I will." She shied dangerously. 

Liz felt the fear and anxiety but also her anger. "I will expose you. I will fight you for the pizzaria and the animatronics." She said stubbornly. 

Charon twisted her dangerous frown into an even more dangerous smile. "You and what army, Elizabeth? A bunch of robot animals?" She gave a sharp laugh. "And expose me for what? You have nothing on me except the words of a dead old man who just can't fucking die like the good dead beat he truly was or still is. And you know what? I think I will have that one dismantled and melted down. He is rather.....terrifying to children. I even think there were some complaints about that animatronic. He has scared quite a few kids that their parents have called and complained and demanded it's removal." 

Liz felt ice sliding down her throat as her heart nearly seized. "You can't do that to him. He still loves you, Charon! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" She demanded, her voice raising in anger, fear and anxiety. 

Charon smiled coldly before she slowly shook her throat. "It means shit to me. Because I fucking hated him. If you think he told you everything, guess again." She then lift her head higher, almost proudly. "I will be collecting him and his stupid box of trinkets in a few days. Try and fight me on it, I will see you are removed from Freddy's. For hood." She said coldly. 

Liz gritted her teeth as she felt a terrified shiver run through her. "Yo-you can't! Please don't do this!" She begged softly fear for hew new found grandfather. 

Charon just smirked coldly. "Keep your fucking mouth then. And if you tell anyone about our relationship, I will rip you apart. But not before you get to see me melt down those animatronics." She aid coldly before turning sharply away. "I have a meeting with the Board. They want to discuss issues about the pizzaria that have arisen." She said coldly before starting to turn away. She, however, paused and looked back with a cold smirk. "Also, if you are not careful, I could.......I don't know. Maybe have you committed. I am concerned about your state of mind. Always talking about ghosts in animatronics, conspiracies about Fazbear Entertainment, doing self harm." She sighed pathetically shaking her head. "As your psychiatrist, I am concerned about your mental health. After all of the trauma you have been through, I couldn't even imagine how broken your mind could be. A murder victim and survivor, a raped woman, being around animatronics that could be very dangerous. It's not a safe environment for you. Or your trauma." She said in fake concern before looking at her in a hard way. "Just think about that." 

And then she walked away. 

Liz was truly shakened by that encounter. She had never seen Charon so vile before. But now that she did, she felt fear, a fear that she had never felt before. Not even when she had been a child. 

Charon was threatening her animatronics. She was threatening to destroy Puppet. All for what, her silence? Keep her head bowed and her mouth shut? 

There was no doubt in her mind now. Liz knew that Charon was a really bad person. She must have had something to do with the murders. Someone so vile like that surely had to be behind them. 

"Liz?" 

Liz flinched heavily as she heard Jeremy's voice and she looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. Him, Mike and Candee. "Je-Jeremy, she is evil. She is......she is going to destroy the animatronics. Pup-Puppet.......she knows that we know." She said shakily. 

Jeremy, Mike and Candee gaped at her in alarm before looking at one another. 

"What the fuck did she say?" Mike asked his voice hardening. 

Liz drew a shaky breath, her whole body trembling. "She....she threatened them. Told me to keep my mouth shut. She.....if we try and expose her, she is going to destroy them! I.....I......can't let her! She wants to destroy Puppet!" She said now somewhat hyperventilating in a panic. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Slow your breathing, Liz. We don't need you having an attack right now." Jeremy said as he hurried forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, pressing down a little. 

Mike nodded as he shared a glance with Candee, who was biting her lip and looking very considerate. "We won't let her hurt him. Or them, Liz. It will be okay." He told her.

Liz tried so hard to slow her breathing, taking big gulps of air and trying so hard. It took her a good minute. But once she did, she looked right at Mike. "Fix him, Mike. We need Goldie now. If he knows anything, he can help us. I am going to go through all of those documents Puppet gave me and see if I can't find anything on Charon being involved with the murders. I'm coming back tomorrow night. We have to protect them at all costs." She said firmly. 

Jeremy, Mike and Candee all nodded, looking determine ed. They were with her all the way. 

"I'll take you home first before heading g back to Freddy's. I'll keep all the doors locked and make sure they stay on their guard. We won't let Charon in for anything. She won't be welcomed at all." Jeremy told her. 

Mike nodded as he folded his arms rather tightly around himself. "I'll get working on Goldie. From what I have seen already, he is a mess. It's mostly dust coating his joints and there are......some blood stains that need to be washed out. I haven't looked at his power core or processor yet. But I will get on that as soon as I get back." He stated. 

"I'm going back to the clinic." Candee said making the other three look at her in surprise but she shook her head. "I'm can snoop through Charon ' s office. She must have left something lying around. And don't look at me like that! I want to help! No one is going to mess with my honey bunny!"

Liz, Jeremy and Mike stared at her blankly. 

Rolling her eyes, Candee huffed impatiently as she placed her hand on her hip. "Bonbon and I are officially a couple, idiots. We have been at the flirting game long enough so we made the step up." She then smirked rather evilly when eyebrows raised at her, surprised. "Oh, come on! You expect me to pass up on an adorable guy with big green eyes and a sparkling g personality?! He is cute, he is super nice, he loves to cuddle, he is a great kisser and he's really good with his hands." She said now wriggling her eyebrows.

All three faces of the others went brilliantly red at the very same time. They got the idea very fast as images went right into their heads. 

"EW, EW, EW, EW!!!! CANDEE! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT YOU GOT IT ON WITH BONBON! THE VERY THOUGHT OF IT.......EW!" Liz remarked grabbing at her head and shaking it vigorously. 

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, Lizzie." Candee said slyly and almost to evil. 

Liz glared at the blonde, her hands suddenly dropping to her sides. "Okay, I like Bonbon. I really do. But not like that. I am not even going to think about......that!" She growled. 

Candee just grinned as she turned, jutting out her hip a little in a sassy way. "Of course not with my bunny boyfriend, Liz. You touch him in that way, I will have to beat you. I am talking about a certain......bear." She said before wriggling her fingers at then and starting to walk away. 

Liz's eyes snapped wide open and her face flashed cherry red as the very thought of......that with....."WHAAAAAT?!" She gasped, her voice reaching a high pitched.

Jeremy and Mike snorted though they stared after Candee as she went.

"She has no tact whatsoever." The latter said before looking at the shocked look on Liz's face and he snorted again, shifting his weight. "Oh come on. Tell me you didn't notice?" 

Liz looked wide eyed at him, her heart pounding. "Didn't notice about what?! What is she talking about?!" She yelped. 

Both guys grimaced as they shared a glance that clearly said the same thing. 

"Nope. She didnt." Jeremy said blankly before he turned back to Liz. "I swear, you need glasses to see clearly, honey. But let me spell it out for you because I am tired of seeing this same old dance routine. Freddy likes you. And I mean he really likes you." 

Liz gaped at him, completely stunned. "Wh-what?!"She whispered in her shock. 

Mike shrugged as he smirked, starting to back away. "I'm just going to leave this one up to you, Jeremy. I better head back soon. We'll see ya back at Freddy's." He said before turning and walking away. 

Liz just gaped at Jeremy, who gave her a tight smile as he placed a hand onto her back and started to steer her away from her mother's grave. "Come on. Let's get you home. You have some reading to do and I need to go lock the doors of the pizzaria and keep an eye out for Charon." He said softly. 

In Jeremy's car, Liz was going over things in her head. She was still in shock by what Candee had said or even Jeremy. She was reeling with the knowledge. She hadn't even seen it coming. 

But nonetheless, she was stunned as Jeremy drove in silence. 

Slowly, she looked at her older friend. "What did you mean?" She finally asked after a long period of time. "What did you mean that Freddy likes me? How can he.....? I....I....don't understand." 

Jeremy didn't look at her as he just kept driving but his face softened. "I saw it a long time ago, Liz. The way he looks at you, the way he holds you when you need a hug, the protective nature he has over you when ever your stressed or in danger. He loves you so much, Liz. I know he's a robot bear but he holds a human soul. The human soul that was your best friend when you were kids. And that soul loves you very much." He told her gently. 

Liz breathed deeply as she took it all in. She couldn't believe this. She hadn't seen it. She hadn't even noticed how Freddy looked at her. Her mind was in a jumble. How did she not.....? 

A thought hit her and she sighed, slumping in her seat as she realized it. 

She hadn't even been paying attention to Freddy. She hadn't noticed because she had always been gaping at Mike. She hadn't seen it because she had.....well, a crush on Mike. 

But......something seemed to click inside of her. She felt......she felt the attraction shift. It made her heart truly beat harder at the very thought of the bear. It was something she had never felt this before. Not for anyone. 

Not for Sean. And not for Mike. She might have had a crush on Mike but....to think of Freddy.....of Alex's soul.....something had changed. 

"Oh my god. He loves me." Liz whispered. 

Jeremy didn't look at her but he smiled as he kept his eyes forward and he started to pull up to her apartment. "Yes, he does." He said before putting on the brakes. "Go get some rest. I will pick you up in the morning." 

Liz slowly nodded as she climbed out of his car, bad g him goodbye, her mind still in a jumble. She still couldn't believe this. She could believe that Freddy, of all things, of all people loved her. 

How did this even happen? How could it happen? 

For God's sake, he wasn't human! True his soul was but his body wasn't! And how the hell did Candee and Bonbon.......oh, she didn't know how to put it even more bluntly, fuck each other?! The animatronics didn't have reproductive organs! 

.........didn't they?

Well, if they did or didnt, it certainly didn't stop Candee and Bonbon, by the sounds of it. They probably figured it all out. And Candee did......Liz gulped and blushed at the thought, say that Bonbon was good with his fingers. He was a guitarist, after all. He knew how to.....

Liz groaned loudly as she tried to scrub the thought from her mind as she made her way into her apartment, locked the door and went to sink down on her couch, in front of the box of memories she had spread out all over her coffee table. There was a lot to go over but she would do it. 

It was for the animatronics' safety, after all. And to bring down Charon. 

So she began to read and look over the records she had in her possession. She started with the journals, trying to get an idea of where it all started. 

"I wonder how big Freddy......" Liz started to say absent-minded lyrics before her face flushed hot and she dropped her head down hard on her coffee table with a loud thunk. 

This was going to be a long fucking night of reading.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lemon juice ahead.

"Freddy, I need to talk to you." Liz said as she quickly approached the animatronic on the stage. She had came in, everything on her mind of what had been said to her before. She couldn't fight it any more. She needed to hear it from him, herself. 

Freddy, who had seemed to be rehearsing a new song, turned towards her, looking curious. His blue gaze locked onto her own green/hazel eyes with curiousness. "Liz, something wrong?" He asked frowning in concern. 

Liz glanced around, looking at everyone else in the room before turning back to him and motioned to him to follow her. "I need to talk to you in private. Its......pretty important." She told him. 

Frowning, Freddy nodded as he set his mic down and made his way off the stage to follow her. "What is it? Did you find something about Charon?" He asked as he followed her to the back of pizzaria, to her office. 

Liz grimaced as she looked at him before nodding. "Some things. And I did find something else out too. Something more important has come to my attention." She said as she held her door open for him to enter.

Freddy frowned before stepping into the room and watching her as she closed the door. "What? What is more important than finding out what Charon is up to? What did you find?" He asked her. 

Liz made sure to lock the door before turning towards him, her arms folded. "When we're you going to tell me that you loved me?" She asked softly.

Freddy froze, looking at her in alarm. He hadn't been expecting that one at all and she knew it. He didn't even answer but stare at her, with his bright blue eyes. 

Sighing, Liz looked away. "Jeremy, Mike and Candee seems to think that.....that you do. They.....they said a few things. It was a joke, wasn't it? To get a reaction out of me, wasn't it? To think that you might actually......" she was saying. 

Suddenly, Freddy was there in front of her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She gasped softly, looking up at him as he gazed down at her with almost darkening eyes but they were not darkening with anger or fear or anything. They were heavy lidded, looking down at her. She could only look up at him, heart pounding suddenly but only in a way she liked. 

She could feel electric tingles already running through her, almost like static electricity. And it was feeling good. 

"No. It was not a joke." Freddy said, his voice low and husky. His very voice made her heart skip a beat as she was pulled tightly against him. She could feel her inner thigh pressed against, where she heard a low swish and felt something now poking at her. 

She did not have to be told what it was. 

She had read the animatronic blue prints the night before in her apartment. She had been shocked when she found them and saw what they had said. She couldn't believe that her great grandfather and grandfather had even built that into them. 

It had said why too. 

It was mostly due to the fact that they were in a children's place. There were going to be accidents with little ones. So the animatronics had been built to be able to teach children, to help potty train young ones when their parents were elsewhere, occupied. 

"Oh, my god." Liz said breathlessly but not in any way or shape feeling bad or anything. She felt her body turn on, actually. 

"I do love you, Liz. I never made a move because I saw the way you looked at Mike. I didn't want to get in the way. But I can't hold back any more." Freddy said, his voice growing husker and doing things to her that she never imagined could be done by sound. "I want to mark you as mine. But if you allow me to. Yes or no? Will you let me mate you?" 

Liz felt heat rising ever so quickly inside of her as she trembled, tightly pressed against the big bear, feeling the hardness still pressed against her hip and even start g to run. He starting to rut against her. 

And by god, she knew she should have been weirded out. She knew she should have been pushing him away and saying no. 

But she did't. 

Instead, Liz slowly spread her legs until she felt the hardness rubbing her crotch and she slowly began moving her hips, moving along with his rut. 

"Yes." Liz whispered, her voice breathless as she slowly rocked against the hardness in between her legs. She was getting wet just thinking about what was about to happen. 

Freddy growled suddenly as he tightened his grip on her waist before lifting her up until she was nearly head leveled with him. He used one arm to keep her held up while the other cupped under her butt to hold her tightly against him as he turned them both and carried her towards his desk. 

It was there, he didn't care about what she had on her desk as he swept that one arm to knock everything off it onto the floor before sitting her down on top of it. He finally stepped back, releasing her and reached down with his paw to begin rubbing the long silicon and metal appendage that was now in Liz's sight. 

She gasped at the sight of it as heat flared up inside of her. She had expected him to be big because he was a bear but seriously, that was one long and wide appendage. And it turned her on even more. 

"Remove your clothes, Bitsy Lizzie." Freddy growled as he began speeding up his hand along his length. 

Breathless, Liz scrambled for the hem of her shirt and slowly began peeling it off. She never looked away from Freddy as she pulled it off and tossed it to the side. Her small hands going for her pants next, undoing the button and zipper. She only paused when he moved forward, placing his paws over her own, stopping her. She looked into his dark, passion filled eyes as he gazed back at her. 

"Fr-Freddy?" She whispered breathlessly. 

Freddy raised one paw, pressing it agains her breast before slowly pushing her to lay down on the hard surface of her desk. "Allow me." He growled before grabbing at her waist line of her pants and slowly began pulling them off.

Liz had to lift her hips a little and shift her legs to allow him to pull them off before she was finally free. She was almost panting already with anticipation as she laid almost bare to him, allowing him to drink in her very sight. She was blushing, though from head to toe, her hands moving to cover herself. 

But Freddy reached over and took them, pulling them away until he had them pinned beside her head. He practically leaned against her, his hardness pressed firmly against her still covered womanhood, which made her throb with need. 

"Don't hide yourself from me. You don't need to." The animatronic said softly as his wife hips gave a light jerk into her, making her gasp softly. "Your almost ready." 

Liz, panting, looking up at him, her covered chest heaving as she arched her core into him. "Re-ready now. Please. Hurry." She said breathlessly. 

Almost smirking, Freddy trailed his paws down her body, making her gasp and arch into his touch as he finally grabbed her underwear and started to pull them from her waist. "

Fr-Freddy." She groaned as she felt the cool air practically kiss her nether lips. She felt so hot down there, yet cool at the same time as she spread her legs when she was finally free of her clothes. 

Freddy admired her for a good moment before stepping back and bending over her until his cool nose was pressed against her inner thigh. He inhaled her deeply as she groaned and arched before kissing her center. He almost smirked when she gasped and her hands immediately reached out, touching his round ears. 

To him, she smelled so damn good and tasted even better. And he happily began lapping at her inner juices, making her moan and twist her hips at the friction his cool metal tongue was doing to her. 

"Freddy, pl-please! I'm too hot! I'm ready! Please!" Liz begged in pleasure agony as she felt him probing her insides with his thick tongue. 

Freddy growled as he lift himself up and moved in close until his length was pushed up against that hot entrance. His paws moving to her hips, lifting her up, he slowly began to push himself in. And a groan was all that came out of him as he felt as if he was finally entering heaven. "Oh, you are tight. But just right." He groaned as he slowly kept pushing in. 

Liz gasped, her hips snapping up as she felt him penetrate her and slowly sinking in. She was being spread wide as he sank in until he finally reached to the hilt. It hurt for a moment but as she adjusted to his size, she felt almost static running into her from him. 

"Are you.....ugh......all right?" Freddy groaned as he fought the urge to just start snapping his hips right there.

Liz arched her back to try and cause more friction between them. "Fr-Freddy......start moving already." She moaned her hips starting to rock. 

With that baritone chuckle of his, Freddy slowly pulled back until his wide tip was barely inside her before he snapped forward again, earning a gasping moan from Liz. He began a slow, steady pace, moving in and out, savoring the noises that she made. He couldn't stop himself from growling as he bent over her, pressing himself against her body, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he thrust into her. 

Liz moaned with him, her eyes fluttering shut as she wrapped her own arms around his wide frame and held onto him. She couldn't even help herself as she dug her nails into his somewhat furry back, her hips moving in sync with his thrusts. 

Honestly, she couldn't believe she was even doing this with Freddy, more or less an animatronic but......God, did it feel good as he slid and out of her. 

"Freddy.....faster......harder.....please......" she gasped and moaned as she clutched onto him. 

With a growl, Freddy pulled out to the tip before snapping forward again and this time, he sped up his pace. 

"Oh......oh......god, oh god......" Liz moaned as she felt so much pleasure filling her, eyes tightly shut as she rocked into him. She could feel his length moving deeper into her with each thrust and it was starting to sky rocket her on coming build. 

The animatronic just growled as he began an even faster, more brutal pace but tried to be as gentle as he could as he buried his muzzle into her neck. "Ugh....Liz....wanted you for so long......." he panted as he continued to thrust hard into her. 

It was then his tip found her sweet spot and Liz couldn't stop the quiet scream of pleasure from escaping her. "Oh, god! Right there, Fre-Freddy!" She gasped now pressing her face against the side of his large head and trailed her hands up until she was playing with his ears. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Freddy growled, sounding almost feral but it was a sound that made Liz's toes curl. He began pounding into her, making her scream in pleasure. 

It was at this point, they didn't give a shit if anyone heard them. 

Together, they started moving as one, rocking into each other, going hard. 

And suddenly, it was too hard. 

Liz winced as her eyes clenched, still shut. She groaned from the now discomfort."Fre-Freddy, too......too much.....slow down......." she gasped. She gasped when he didn't. "Fred.......Freddy.......ow!" She gasped, her eyes now flying open as he slammed into her harder than before. "Freddy, that fucking hurts! Slow.......!"

His paw was now around her throat, claws digging into her skin now just as she cut off with a sudden terrified gasp when she saw him. 

That......that was not Freddy. 

A shark like grin met her gaze as Liz found herself looking up at the face of a monster. Something that looked like a giant ass bear animatronic but with no skin or suit. It was just an endoskeleton. Machinary and metal parts could be seen right before, almost black as night. But those eyes..... blood red with acid yellow rings around souls black pupils glared right back at her. 

Liz gasped in terror as she looked at the monster now pounding into her. 

"Hello, Itsy Bitsy Lizzie, having a wet dream?" The monster spoke, his voice dark, glutteral, vile and terrifying. "Shame, shame, what would your mother say?" 

And suddenly, the monster was lifting a bloodied corpse into view that made Liz gape in horror. It was her mother, skinless, bleeding, still alive and screaming in pain. 

"You can't save them. And you can't stop me from coming back, little girl!" The endoskeleton growled but in dark amusement as he threw the corpse of her mother aside and then raised a dangerous looking claw high above his head. "Cause I'm already here!"

And he swung at her, bringing his claws down on her. 

Liz shrieked as she thew herself upward, eyes flashing open and she banged the shit out of her knee against her her coffee table as she woke up from what started as a wet dream that turned into a nightmare. 

"OW! OW! OW!" Liz whined now rubbing her knee vigorously, tears in her eyes as she looked wildly around. 

She was still home. She was still in her apartment, still on her couch. The jourals, blue prints and papers still scattered in front of her. She realized what this all had been. A dream.......a nightmare. 

It wasn't particularly that she had been dreaming her and Freddy that was a nightmare. No, that made her heart beat and flutter at the thought of what happened in her dream. She felt the arousal rising just thinking about it. 

But what made it suddenly go away was the thought of.....the thought of that thing! 

"What the fuck?!" Liz whispered as she remembered the nightmare. She shook her head sighing. It was just a dream. That's all it had been. She glanced at the blue prints and suddenly glared at them. 

Seeing the parts that told her that the animatronics did have......certain parts that a real living being would have. 

Glaring at them, she gave the blue prints a shove across her table, not caring if they fell on the floor. "It's your fault I had that dream! God Damn it! I am definitely having a talk with Puppet about that! Giving robots dicks and vaginas! Really?!" She growled before standing up and wincing. 

She......oh, boy. She was wet down there. That dream had her pretty aroused and feeling too hot. She had liked the idea of being with Freddy too much. 

"God I need a shower. A cold one." Liz muttered as she rubbed at her neck, wincing g when she felt a little discomfort. She paused to glance at one of the journals, one that had belonged to her father. 

One that was opened to a page of a pentagram; a six point star and instructions. 

Her eyes hardening, Liz slowly shook her head. She couldn't believe when she had found it. She had found the ritual that had killed her friends. Her father had written it in the journal. And it told her who he had learned it from. 

"I got you, you bitch." Liz growled as she glared at Charon ' s name on the page. 

Sighing, warily, Liz turned and headed to her bathroom. She really needed that shower now. She knew she needed to take all of this stuff back to Freddy's and show everyone else. They needed to know that she had Charon. She had proof that Charon was behind the murders now. 

Glancing at herself in the mirror as she slowly began peeling g off her shirt, Liz thought about......

She froze before scrambling to look back at the mirror, her eyes growing wide in shock. 

Her neck!

It was bruised and little indent points showed as if something had been pressing into her skin, almost cutting into her. It looked like.....something had grabbed her neck. 

"What the fuck?" Liz whispered in growing horror as she touched the markings on her neck. They.....they felt hot, as if she had been in the sun too long. 

Just then, someone rang her doorbell and she groaned. She wasn't going to get that shower, was she? 

Sparing a glance at the slowly fading marks but still remain g bruises, Liz turned from the mirror and walked back out, pulling her shirt back on. She would take her shower as soon as she got done with whoever was now knocking on her door. "I'm coming! Hold on!" She called as she undid the locks. 

And opened the door. 

And gaped at her visitors, eyes growing wide in fear. 

Scott Cawthon and Charon both smirked coldly at her, while he was stepping closer. "Hey, Lizzie. We came to visit you." The cold hearted bitch said. Stringtrap was standing behind them, smirking at her, looking very much alive and still in one piece. 

And Scott swung a fist at her face.


	28. Chapter Twenty seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used in chapter:
> 
> Die In A Fire: The Living Tombstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is now ready.

Freddy was worried.

It was the day after Stacy Prisbrey ' s funeral and he was worried about how she was doing. He heard what Jeremy had said that happened and said there had been a confrontation with Charon. 

The animatronics now knew that the CEO knew they knew about her. The warning for Puppet had been clear. He was the one in the most danger by the vicious woman. She was clearly planning to remove him and see to his destruction. They were not going g to allow it. 

If Charon came looking for a fight, she was going to get it. 

Still to think that Liz went home instead to the safety of the Pizzaria, it had Freddy worried. He hoped that she would be all right. He hoped that nothing would happen to her. 

He wasn't going to deny it any more though. 

He cared about her......no. That was denying it. He loved Liz. He loved her so much. He had always loved her but ever since she came back to the Pizzaria, ever since she became a part of his life again, and the other animatronics' lives, he had noticed it right away. He found himself caring more than just friendship. He was so happy to see her, craved that beautiful smile, loved to be with her. He knew he had fallen hard for her. 

But he did not dare to tell her. 

Freddy had seen her stealing glances at Mike. He had seen the way she looked at him. And while it upset him, created an anger inside of him, he was not going to get in the way. He knew if he showed any jealousy or malice towards Mike, he would lose Liz altogether. He did not want that all. 

So he came to the conclusion, if he wanted to remain being a part of her life, he would stay her friend. Even if he desired more. 

Still, he was worried. 

When Mike and Jeremy came back, they told the animatronics what happened and locked the place down. They were going to stay on their guard at all times until Liz could find proof that Charon had everything to do with their murders. They were going to protect Puppet at all costs as well. They would not let Charon take the animatronic, the man who had given them a new life and destroy him. 

In some weird way, he was their father. He had created the animatronics, after all. He had built them, designed the, programmed them and then he found the children after their travesty and given them new life. He was their father, their creator, thwir guardian. And now it was their turn to guard him. 

"Hey, Freddy. How you doing, big guy?" 

Freddy turned at the sound of Mike ' s voice, having been lost on the stage in his own processor. He frowned slightly, feeling only some form of dislike but then immediately shoved it away. He did like Mike. But there was also dislike there because of Liz's attractiveness towards him. 

He couldn't think like that at all. He just couldn't. 

"Hello, Mike." Freddy said sounding tired. 

Mike gave the bear his own tired smile as he approached him before reaching out and lightly patting the animatronic's back. "Worried about Liz?" He smiled softly when he saw the bear grimace with a little guilt. "Yeah, me too." 

Freddy gave a start of a growl but then forced it back as he looked away. He couldn't act like that. He needed to keep his head about this. "How is Goldie?" He asked. 

Mike suddenly grinned before shrugging and folding his arms. "He is actually ready to be turned on, buddy. I fixed a lot on him. It was mostly dust and grime coating his insides. I cleaned him up pretty good if I say so myself. He isn't in that bad of a condition. Now I am just waiting for Liz to get back. I am sure she wanted to be here when we boot Goldie up." He stated. 

Freddy looked surprised at him for a moment, but pleased. To think they would be getting Goldie soon, it was great. He smiled,nif not faintly. "Thank you so much, Mike. Liz is lucky." He said softly looking away. 

Mike heard the small hint of misery in the bear's tone and he frowned. He wasn't fooled for one second. "Hey, Freddy?" He said softly, touching the animatronic's large arm, making those blue eyes turn back to him. "Look, I am going to be honest, okay? I do like Liz, really I do." He did not flinch when there was a soft growl in the animatronic, who caught himself immediately. But the mechanic smiled warmly. "She isn't my type." 

Freddy blinked, looking at him in surprise. "What?" He asked in alarm. 

Mike smiled as he folded his arms and leaned against the stage behind him. "Liz is a wonderful girl, Freddy. She is smart, pretty, fun, sweet. But that is not my type. I wish I could like her like that. But I don't. Unfortunately, it would be stupid to try and go out with her. Mean, even." He stated. 

Freddy frowned, narrowing one eye at him and raising his other's brow. "What do you mean?" He asked almost suspiciously. 

Mike grimaced but stayed relax. "I like.....wild girls. Girls like Candee, though I don't really like her. I mean she is cool and all but she is the type of girl I like. But......I have a really bad habit of being stupid and cheating on the girls I date." He admitted and raised a hand when Freddy began growling and glaring at him. "Now, hold on, you. I don't have the intention of a ski g Liz out. Not any more at least. I like her too much to do something like that to her. Problem is, and I do admit it, I have a bad habit of picking g up a pretty girl, date her for a while and then when another pretty girl comes around, I double play. It has gotten me in a lot of trouble before. I like to party, Freddy. And that is my problem. But I won't do that to Liz. Because I am not going to ask her out. You are." He said now grinning. 

Freddy jolted in alarm and gaped at him in alarm. "Wha-?!" He yelped. 

Mike just grinned before lightly punching the bear in the arm. "Oh, come on. How dumb do you think I am, big guy? I know how you feel about her. I've seen those looks you've given her. And I am playing match maker here. I think.....you and Liz should get together." He told him. 

Freddy stared at him in bewilderment. "But I thought.....I am a bear, Mike. I can't.. . " he was saying, almost sheepishly. 

Smiling warmly, Mike patted the bear on the back. "Oh yes you can. Bear body or not, you are human still, Freddy. Your actions, your soul, hell, you are still a human. Just in bear robot form. And you love Liz. I know you do. So go get her, big guy. You want her, all you gotta do is talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Who knows? Maybe she'll feel the same." He said before turning away and starting back towards the Spare parts room. "Besides, Candee, Jeremy and me already told Liz that you loved her. Shocked her pretty good." He said snickering as he went. 

Freddy's eyes snapped wide open and he gaped after the mechanic. "WHAT?!" He yelped, his face suddenly lighting up with red lights under his cheeks. He was blushing furiously. 

Mike just laughed as he went back downstairs. He had to admit it, that was a little too much fun. He knew he shouldn't pick on Freddy but it was about time someone did something about the girl and the bear. They weren't doing anything. And it was just sad too see Freddy so depressed because he was too afraid took admit his feelings took wards Liz.

So he was in agreement with Jeremy and Candee. It was time to push Liz and Freddy in the right direction. 

Now, it was in their ball park. All they had to do was hit the ball now.

Jeremy was worried. He had tried calling Liz but she wasn't answering her phone. She should have been there by now. It was a little after midnight now and had been a full day since the funeral. And still, she hadn't called them about any findings. 

As it was, they hadn't heard from Candee either. 

Candee hadn't called back to let them know if she found anything or nothing. He was sure it didn't take long to snoop through Charon ' s things to find evidence of her boss' hidden agendas or if she was behind the murders. 

Something was wrong. He knew it. He felt it. 

Flicking through cameras, Jeremy checked on the animatronics. They were scattered everywhere, looking like they were patrolling in pairs. He had to smile when he found Bonnie and Chica. They were together and yet, it was cute. They were smiling at one another and looking all too pleased to be around each other. 

"Looks like there is another couple around here." Jeremy said in amusement. 

And he flipped the cameras again. 

And froze. 

"Oh, shit." Jeremy hissed as he stood up abruptly. He was looking at the camera screen of the front. And on it was Charon and Scott. They were smirking up at him, as if knowing he was looking at the screens. "Fuck." He muttered before grabbing the Com mic. 

Hitting the button, Jeremy held the mic up to his mouth. "Incoming!" He spike through it, his voice suddenly echoing through the entire building. He was very sure that the animatronics all heard him. "Guys! She's here! Charon ' s here! Mike, lock yourself in the room with Goldie! We will let you know when it's safe to come back out!" 

Jeremy dropped the mic and reached under the desk for a crowbar he had pulled out from his car, gripping it tightly. "If she wants a fight, she's got it." He growled as he started to turn. 

Only to run smack dab into someone rather hard and made out of metal and faux fur. 

And he was big. 

And yellowish green. 

And a rabbit who looked like he'd been through the shredder.

Jeremy gasped looking right up at Springtrap, who grinned evilly at him. He could have sworn his heart just leapt into his throat right then and there. "Oh, fu-fuck." He whispered dropping the crowbar to the ground with a clatter. 

"Hello, Jeremy." Springtrap raped wickedly before he thrust his hand forward, burying it into Jeremy's stomach. 

Literately. 

Jeremy gave a sharp choke as he flinched before looking down to see Springtrap's hand Literately in his middle. Blood was now running down his front at the now gaping wound he now had. 

And then he dropped to the ground. 

"Goodbye, Jeremy." Springtrap added before turning towards the door, smirking cruelly. 

The animatronics were now on alert as they prepared for what to come. They were all in the main room, surrounding Puppet, who had protested about being guarded. But they weren't having it. They were not going to let Charon take their creator. 

All of them were glaring towards the front entrance, where they heard the doors opening and slamming shut. They only growled as slowly, Charon emerged from the shadows of the front hall. 

Wearing an outfit, however, to die for, Charon was wearing black skinny jeans and a black halter top, her dark brown hair no longer in its bun but hanging around her shoulders where it was cut short. She wore dark make up, as if trying to make an appearence of being a bad girl. She even wore high heeled black boots that ran to her mid calf. 

The animatronics growled, their eyes flashing to black as they glared at her. 

"You are not welcomed here, Charon. Leave." Freddy growled, his entire frame arched a little like a real bear getting ready to fight. 

Charon raised an eyebrow at him before smirking. "You are all mine, Freddy. Every single one of you are my property. This Pizzaria belongs to me. Do not tell your master what to do." She warned in dark amusement.

The animatronics all growled, crouching like feral animals being cornered. 

"We don' belong to ye, wench." Foxy snarled, his tail swishing rather violently and Mangle shared his same posture and growl. 

"Are you sure about that, Foxy?" Charon asked, her smirk widening before she tilted her head. "Scott?" 

There was a muffled scream and shuffling of feet before Scott emerged from the hall way, dragging Candee of all people. She was a mess. Her blonde hair snarled and her face rather bruised from being hit a few times. Her nose had a trail of drying blood running down to her chin and her mascara had run from her tears of pain and fear. She was tied up at the wrists where Scott held tightly, armed with a lethal looking knife.

"Candee!" Bonbon yelped, his ears shooting straight up and his green eyes sparkling with worry now. 

Even all of the other animatronics stiffened in alarm and worry as they looked at Candee with wide eyes. 

"Now I know that you all like Candee but she isn't as important as......." Charon slowly said pausing with a cruel smile as she glanced off to the side, towards the hall leading to the security office. 

Just as there came clunking foot steps and sounds of muffled sobbing. 

Everyone turned their head to look at the source of the noise only to freeze in horror and alarm when they saw Springtrap practically filling the entire door frame. In his hands was Liz, who served the same position as Candee. She looked rather beaten, with tear stains fown her bruised face. Blood was running down from her eyebrow, which looked as if it had been split open from being hit so hard. In her mouth, she wore a gag, keeping her quiet and from saying anything. Her wrists were tied behind her back, however. 

Freddy and the animatronics stiffened, their very pumps stall g as they looked at her. 

"Liz!" Bee cried out now clutching onto Puppet who snapped his head towards Charon before moving past the animatronics, who grabbed for him to stop him from approaching Charon. He slowed but didn't allow them to pull him back behind their backs. 

"Charon, stop this." Puppet said firmly. 

Charon now glared at her deceased father before she placed her hands on her waist. She shook her head once. "No. And if you think about using those ghost powers on us, I will have both girls killed right here and now." She said coldly. 

As one, Scott and Springtrap shifted their selves; one holding up a knife to Candee ' s throat and the other wrapping his bloodied hand around Liz's. 

The animatronics stiffened with worry but made no move at all. They couldn't risk any of the girls' lives. Even Puppet sighed and stepped back, raising his talons in defeat. 

Haro nodded in dark satisfaction before raising her hand, holding a remote. "As it is, you can't stop anyway. After all, you are all machines. And with the now a days technology, I can remotely shut you off." She said smirking coldly. 

Eyes snapped wide open in alarm as she pushed the button before all of the animatronics shrieked and jerk ed as jolts of electricity ran through their frames. It was almost like shock collars on animals. They felt their free roaming programs shut down and all of them sank down their knees, jerking as they were zapped. 

Both Liz and Candee shrieked in horror as they watched their beloved animatronics were being hurt badly, watching them writhe in pain before locking up. 

Charon smirked as she pushed the button again to stop the electrical currents from flowing and stuffed the controller in her pocket. "Well, now that you are all now compliant, I am going to give you the news." She said before lifting her head and placing her hands on her hips. "Due to......certain events, I have decided to close down Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and have all of you dismantled and melted down. It was due to the fire that destroyed this place." She said making all of them look at her in alarm.

Even Liz and Candee looked at her in horror and confusion as they fought to remove their gags, only to freeze when their two captors gave them warning nudges. 

Charon nodded with a smirk, her arms folded. "That's right, you lot. I am closing this place down, destroying you and I will have new animatronics built for the new horror attraction coming up. I decided to try that idea again. Only with......." her grin grew wicked as she looked at each of them. "Nightmare versions of you."

All stiffened and looked at her with alarm. They knew what she was implying. And they didn't like it at all. 

"Charon, no. Please, do not try and raise Nightmare. You do not know what he is capable of, nor do you know if he will even thank you for raising him." Puppet said, trying to fight the locked potion he was now in. 

Charon gave the Marionette a dark look before she tossed her hair back. "Oh yes, he will. He has promised me everything as it is." She then smirked when all she got was confused looks. But she shook her head and looked thoughtful. "You know, I just remembered. I told you to try and write your own original songs. I have one for you. You are so go g to love it." She told them before heading straight over to the stage. "Scott, Stringtrap, sit our two guests of honor down in front with the animatronics. They shouldn't miss this at all."

Scott and Springtrap nodded as they dragged Liz and Candee to the front near the stage where Charon was hooking up her smart phone to one of the speakers. "This is a song just for all of you." She said before hitting a button and music began to play. She moved to the center stage and turned her eyes directly onto Puppet, smiling but glaring at the same time. 

And then she began to sing.

"I really hate you, stop getting in my way! I've lost my patience! When are you gonna decay?" Charon sang before looking at all of the animatronics, almost glaring at them next as she hopped down from the stage and picked up a crowbar that had been lying around. 

"I want to throw you out, just like my broken TV! If you'll come back once more, it shall be painful you'll see! I hope you die in a fire!" She sang, her voice hardening as she went straight towards Puppet, who watched her warily. 

And then she swung the crowbar, hitting him across the side, earning a screech of pain and screams from Liz as she proceeded to hit him over and over again, even as he collapsed. 

"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!" 

After she finished hitting him several times, she turned and moved towards the animatronics, who were shaking violently as if trying to fight off their lack of movement. 

But it was Bee she stopped in front, making all of them freeze and watch in horror as she raised the crowbar ' s sharp tip to lift his round head. He had oil tears streaming down his face, sobbing in fear and panic. 

"It's almost over. Why can't you just let it fly? Don't be afraid. It's not the first time you'll die." Charon sang before she decided to step away from him and move over to Freddy, who growled and glared viciously at her. She only smirked as she looked at him. 

"Your mechanical parts click. Sounds like when I broke your bones." She paused from singing before movi g towards Liz and Candee, who grew stiff from fear as she stopped in front of them and tossed the crowbar aside. And then pointed at Scott who nodded, grinning wickedly, raising the knife in front of Candee. "Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone!"

"Oh yeah! I hope you die in a fire!" Charon sang now starting to dance as she sang. 

Just as Scott brought the knife down had and began repeatedly stabbing Candee, who shrieked. 

Bonbon also shrieked, himself, trying to thrash against the locked program, wanting so much to go to Candee ' s aid. 

"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken apart, I hope you die in a fire!" Charon continued to sing, tossing her hair around as if just rocking it out as Scott just stabbed Candee over and over again. Liz was even screaming as she thrashed, trying to break free from Springtrap, tears running down her face as she looked on in horror. 

"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!" 

And finally Scott just let Candee fall to the ground, twitching, looking towards Bonbon, who sat there staring back with horror and pain. 

Charon moved over to Liz again, all animatronics looking on with horror and fear, knowing she was going to be next. They could only watch helplessly as the bitch of a CEO moved closer until her nose was nearly a few inches away from Liz's who glared hateful at her. 

"I hope you die in a fire." Charon finished her song before standing up swiftly and placing her hands on her waist. She looked at Scott, who was now wiping his knife on Candee ' s clothes, cleaning it of her blood. 

"They can't move any more, Scott. Springtrap, get her into the truck first. In that little cage. We are taking her with us so she can watch us melt down her little friends at the warehouse." Charon said smirking coldly. "Once her taken care of, get all of these pieces of shit in the truck and loaded up. It's time we had a party while watching them being melted down." She paused looking at Springtrap. "Did you take care of the security guard?" 

Springtrap nodded as he picked up Liz and swung her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. "Jeremy Fitzgerald is dead. I saw to it myself." He rumbled, making Liz stiffen in horror, as did the animatronics. 

Charon nodded. "And the other one is probably still down stairs, hiding away in your room. He will be staying there. I will light this place up. We will put the blame on Liz and her mental state. She killed Jeremy and Candee before lighting the Pizzaria on fire. And then she came after me. Just like how we planned it. Move out." She barked the order, now moving towards the kitchen.

Shuddering in pain from where he still laid, Puppet stretched his talons out towards Candee ' s now lifeless body and even one towards the security office, where he sensed Jeremy's dying body. And he whispered the words. 

While Scott and Springtrap were moving Liz and the animatronics into a large moving truck out in the back, Charon went into the kitchen and began turning in all of the gas stoves, breaking the lines until she could smell gas. 

Smirking, she went back in to the main room to gather her things then made her way out before lighting a match and throwing it near the door. 

Turning to walk towards the moving truck, she simply walked on towards the truck now parked a safe distance away from the building. Just as it blew and went up in flames. 

Charon smirked coldly as she climbed into the truck next to Springtrap, with Scott driving, she folded her arms. She had won.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best used for Chapter:
> 
> Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay)- Shined own  
> 

Honestly, he didn't know what the hell happened. 

All Mike knew was that Jeremy made the announcement that Charon had showed up and he was locked in Springtrap's room with Golden Freddy, waiting. 

Heart pounding, holding onto the golden bear, Mike waited. And waited. He couldn't hear anything. He didn't know what was happening up there. It was the most nerve racking thing ever to happen. He hoped the others were okay. 

And then there was an explosion. 

The whole room shook and was suddenly plunged in darkness and Mike felt the room collapse, knocking him unconscience. 

It was the smell of smoke and fire that woke him up. And the excruciating pain in his leg. 

Groaning, Mike opened his eyes. He could see only by the light of the fire that was burning. And he was pinned down by his leg under a slab of cling and pipes. He cried out in pain as he tried to move bit he couldnt. 

"Fuck!" Mike swore as he tried to move again, only to feel pain. 

There was something humming. It sounded like something was moving now. He was pretty sure it was just the building shifting and getting ready to collapse on him and kill him. 

What had happened?! Was the others okay?! 

And then something moved at the corner of his eyes and he jerk ed around to look. And froze. 

"Looks like you might need a little help there, buddy." Came a deep, growling voice before that owner of the voice moved forward, wrapping his large golden paws around the pipe and lifting it with ease. 

After all, he was a large, animatronic, Golden bear. 

 

The ride was painful. 

Liz sat in the corner of the dark trailer, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe this at all. She couldn't believe how bad this turned out. She was going to die. But not before she got to watch the ones she loved the most die first. 

There was crying and growling in the trailer and she could barely see them. She knew they were there. She could barely see their shadows. 

"Are.....are you all right, Liz?" She jumped at little at the sound of Freddy's voice. He sounded close. 

Liz sniffed and wiped her eyes as she peered into the darkness to where she thought he might be. "Ye-yeah.......no. Actually, I'm not. Oh, my god. I am so sorry, guys. Bonbon! I am so sorry! Candee! I can't believe they killed her!" She sobbed now burying her face into her arms. 

She heard the electrical sniff from the blue bunny but he didn't respond. 

"It isn't your fault, Liz. Charon.......she tricked us all. What is happening is not your fault." Freddy spoke, his voice soft but saddened. 

Liz sniffed and looked up again. "Ca-Can any of you move?" She asked hopefully. 

There was creaks but then beeps and whines of distress in the darkness. 

"No. None of us can move. We can only look around and talk. Our programming isn't allowing us to move our lower parts. We......Liz, I'm sorry." Freddy spoke again. 

"If anyone is sorry, it should be me. I should have seen this coming. I should have known that Charon would react this way." Puppet spoke up, sounding deeply grieved. He was definitely taking this too hard.

"Puppet, this isn't your doing. It's hers. It's Charon's. It isn't your fault." Liz said softly. 

There was a pause before Puppet sighed. "Yes, it is, Liz. It is all my doing. I didn't tell you.....everything. Charon hates me because it was I who drove her and Stacy away. It was I who treated them both with neglect. I paid more attention to the diner and the animatronics than them. Charon picked on Stacy badly and all I did was turn my head away. I was too busy to deal with the bullying and putting her straight. Stacy left because I was too involved with building the animatronics. I barely made any time for them." He said softly. "And when Stacy did leave, I finally came unglued with Charon. I blamed her. I chastised her. I even insulted her. When it should have been myself to blame for not being the father I should have been. I am sorry." 

There was a pause as everyone took it in before Liz sighed spftly. 

"You made a mistake. And you paid for it. Now if only Charon would take a moment to hear you apologize, it would be better. Just say you're sorry. Maybe.....maybe she will take it." She stated. 

"I don't she will care. But I will try. For all of you. Even if it means just trading myself, my life, I will try and make things right." Puppet said with a sigh. 

It went quiet for a long time, with them only listening to the truck rolling along. And then Freddy spoke up. 

"Liz, if we do not get out of this, I do have to tell you something." Freddy spoke quietly. 

Liz felt herself smile in the dark as she looked over and finally found his blue eyes, glowing a little. "I know. I already know what you are going to say. And I love you too." She said softly to him.

Freddy's eyes lit up a little as he looked back at her. He could feel his pump working fast as he looked at her. "You do?" He asked somewhat startled. 

Liz nodded as she smiled at him. "I think.....no. I do. I love you, Freddy. And I am not going to go down without a fight. I am going to figure this out and we will......" she cut herself with a gasp before she clapped her hand down on her front pocket. She felt the lump of her phone. "You have got to be kidding me?!" She yelped. 

"What?!" 

"What is it?!" 

"Liz?!" 

A few voices piped up from the darkness, all asking her what was wrong. 

But Liz grinned to herself before taking her phone out and turning it on. Charon, Scott and Springtrap must have forgotten to take it off of her when they attacked her in her apartment. "I got this, guys. We are not going to die." She said as she dialed 911. 

The truck stopped finally and it felt like it was backing up. Liz and the animatronics listened hard for when it stopped and then was turned off.

There was a little bit of muffled talking outside the truck before the doors opened to reveal the three wicked people. They were looking all too pleased with their accomplishments and with what they were going to. 

"Well, this is it. The end of the party. Or rather," Charon said smirking coldly. "the start of a new one. Hope you are ready. I also have a surprise for you." She finished before clicking her fingers and pointing. "Get them out and set up." 

Scott nodded with Springtrap and began pulling out the animatronics. 

Last to come out was Liz, eh struggled to break loose as she was dragged out of the truck. She took the time to look around and found that they were in some kind of warehouse or small factory. There were machines all over and pipes. Steaming tanks were set up everywhere and there even looked to be animatronic parts here and there. 

Looking to her left, Liz froze. 

There were animatronics there. All set up onnplateforms. And they were the most horrifying things Liz had ever seen in her life. They were monster versions of her beloved animatronics. Torn and shredded with lots of sharp looking teeth, the animatronics were stuff of nightmares. 

So far, there were only a few. 

A Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, nightmare Foxy, a Nightmare cupcake, and a Nightmare Golden Freddy. 

But there was one other animatronic hidden behind them. And it was very hard to see by how dark it was. A big, black bear with rows of teeth. 

Nightmare. 

Liz recognized it from her dream and it made her gasp as soon as she saw it. She could only tremble in fear she looked at those blood red and yellow eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. 

"Do you like him?" Charon asked having seen the look that Liz was giving it. She smirked as she walked over to Nightmare and lightly caressed his belly, which looked like a sharp toothed mouth all on its own. "He is my greatest creation. My master piece. And soon, he will be awaken to begin the nightmare." 

Liz felt her lungs tightening up and she fought to keep the asthma attack from happening. She couldn't afford it right now. 

"But that's not your surprise." Charon said smirking over at Liz and the animatronics. She went over to one of the conveyer belts and pushed a button. It made a loud rumble as ot activated and began going. "This is."

It took a moment for what was on the belt to be revealed but once it was, Liz's eyes widened with horror and her mouth fell open. She did not blame the animatronics at all for screeching in their own horror as six children were revealed to be on the conveyer belt. 

All six of them, four boys and two girls were unconscience.

"You wanted to know how your friends died, now you get to find out. We are performing the ritual to awaken Nightmare." Charon said wickedly. 

"You fucking bitch!" Liz screamed now trying to rush forward, her eyes full of hate and rage. She wanted such to rip into Charon now. She wanted to rip her eyes out, her tongue, her hait. She wanted to kill her. 

But Springtrap grabbed her roughly and yanked her back. 

Screaming in rage, Liz whirled onto him next, swinging her now tied in the front hands and wailing him across the nose, making it squeak in protest. She didn't care how surprised he looked. "Dad! How dare you go with this?! How dare you be friends with.....with that evil woman?! It's no wonder mom left you! You are no better than her! You are evil! I so ashamed of you!" She screeched at him, making him step back, releasing her. 

Liz just stood her ground, glaring at him until Scott walked up and back handed her hard across the face, sending her reeling and crying out in pain. 

The animatronics, Freddy snarled but could only watch in rage as Liz stumbled and fell to the ground, landing hard. 

"You are so fucking pathetic, Liz!" Charon snarled herself, her hand on her hip and glaring at her. "Pathetic, worthless! Just like your mother! You are so much like her, that it makes my stomach curl! At least now I get to get rid of you! Scott, Springtrap, tie her up to a pipe and then place the little brats we kidnapped tonight in their places. We will let the animatronics watch is kill them first before we start melt g them down." She then smirked before looking over at Freddy. "Of course, before we melt the bear down, we will let him watch you, Scott, fuck the little bitch first before killing her." 

Scott snorted with a grin as he looked at Liz, who cringed under his lecherous look. "About fucking time you let me have a piece of that. Been wanting to have a little of her since I first saw her. She isn't special but she's not too bad." He remarked before grabbing Liz and yanking her to her feet. 

Liz shrieked now thrashing and trying to break loose as he took the moment to grope her ass with one hand and start dragging her towards a pipe with handcuffs clinking at his belt. 

"No! Get your hands off of her! Let her go! Don't touch her!" Freddy snarled, trying so hard to fight against his programming. He wanted so much to go to Liz's aid. To protect her. To rip any hand off for touching her wrongly. 

"It's so noisy in here." Charon said roll g her eyes before shifting her feet. "Springtrap, start ripping some audio boxes out. Shut them all up." She ordered, only to pause when Springtrap didn't move to listen. She frowned when she looked over at him, seeing him watching Scott drag Liz across the room. The look on his face.......it was....unsettling. "Springtrap!" 

Finally Springtrap jerk ed out his thoughts and looked over at her. 

"I said, start ripping out audio boxes! Shut those pathetic shit heads up!" Charon snapped, pointing at the roaring Freddy.

Springtrap slowly looked at the other animatronics before looking over at Liz as she was screaming and kicking as Scott finally got her hand cuffed to a pipe. He was touching her, roaming hands reaching to cup her crotch and making her scream even more, tears spilling down her face. 

And then Springtrap growled, his eyes hardening and he began to move. 

Charon nodded in satisfaction as she turned to move towards the children. She would move them, herself, since Scott was having a little fun......

Scott yelped and then there was a crash. 

Charon halted and then turned sharply to see what happened, only to freeze when she saw Scott having been thrown into one of the Nightmare animatronics, knocking g it over and probably breaking a few things. She linked in surprise before looking over to see Springtrap now crouched over Liz, growling and glaring over at Scott.

Liz and the animatronics had gone quiet, looking up at the yellow rabbit it in shock and alarm. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Springtrap?!" Charon snapped. 

Snarling at her now, Springtrap remained crouched over Liz, almost protectively. His hands were curled like claws, almost daring anyone to come close. "You said NOTHING about raping my daughter, Charon!" He snarled, ears held up high. 

Charon narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "So the fuck what?! Like you fucking care about her! You were so willing to kill her to see Nightmare be raised! Why not let Scott have a piece of her ass before we do kill her?!" She snapped, her fists balled up. 

Springtrap snalred, crouching lower. "I am starting to think this isn't fucking worth it! I think I am having a problem hurting her! You or that fucktard come near her, I will rip you apart!" He snarled. 

Charon glared at him before slowly turning to face him, her hand now reaching into her pocket and pulling out what looked like a remote. She pushed the button and there was a series of electric humming before the Nightmare animatronics began moving and waking up. "Kill Springtrap and Elizabeth Prisbrey." She ordered coldly. 

The Nightmare animatronics hummed before starting to move forward, all growling as they slowly approached the two. 

Liz cringed into the pipe she was hand cuffed to before glancing up at Freddy who was roaring and growling g, shaking violently. He was trying so hard to move. And so were the others. All of their eyes had turned black and they were all shaking violently as if trying to move. 

"Charon! No! Dont! I'm sorry! I am so sorry that I did you wrong!" Puppet hissed as he shook, trying to fight off the programming in his frame. 

Charon looked coldly at him, her arms hanging at her sides. "Too late, old man. Apology not accepted. Now just die and stay dead this time." She snapped as she turned her eyes onto her animatronics that were closing in on Springtrap, who crouched into a feral, protective stance and was snarling as he glared at the threats moving in onto him and his daughter. 

"Now, now, now, Charon. That's no way to talk to your elders. That's rather disrespectful. Looks like I might need to bend you over my knee, ya naughty girl." A new voice spoke up, practically echoing throughout the room. 

Everyone in the room stiffened and looked around, the animatronics actually looking shocked as they looked frantically around. 

Charon had stiffened in her own horror as she looked around, her mouth fallen wide. "Who the fuck said that?! Who's here?!" She demanded. 

Suddenly something dropped from a rail g above everyone's heads and landed very hard with a loud thump. 

And everyone gaped in shock and alarm when they saw the big, plushy golden frame of the bear as he slowly stood up and looked directly at Charon. He wore a sly smirk on his muzzle as he swept off his tall hat and wriggled his round ears, looking all too adorable for a hero. 

"No." Charon gasped stepping back, her eyes wide in shock. "No! You're fucking dead! You're suppose to be fucking dead! You stupid son of a bit.....!" 

"Bear." Goldie suddenly interrupted before grinning as he stood up straight and practically puffed up his round chest. "Not a dog, Charie. I'm a bear. And this Ol' Bear just found out that you have been even more naughty than you were when you had Scott Cawthon use my skin to murder those kids." His black eyes narrowed and he started growling. "You've done some serious wrong now, Charie. Killing children, killing Old Freddy and making it look like a heart attack, deactivating my free roaming and my audio box, controlling my voice to make people think I wanted to be shut down. Unforgiveable. And now you're trying to do it all over again." He shook his head before shifting and raising one paw in the air behind him and the other in front of him, almost like he was about to fight karate style. "Bring it, baby girl. Ya wanna kill my god daughter, the animatronics, my brother and kill those kids, ya got to get through first." 

Charon snarled in rage before pointing at the golden bear. "Rip him apart! Now!" She screamed. 

The Nightmare animatronics roared and charged at Goldie, who merely grinned, his black eyes flashing a certain gold. "Ya wanna play, let's play. But first, meet my team." He remarked. 

And the animatronics leapt to their feet, snarling and roaring as soon as they felt their locking programs deactivated, passwords changed. They charged forward, towards the Nightmares. 

The fight was only beginning.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

It turned into something of hell. At least for Charon and her Nightmares. 

The only Nightmare that hadn't moved was the big black bear, himself. He seemed to just stand there and watch everything happening. But nonetheless, it was hilariously painful for Charon. 

As soon as the words left Goldie ' s muzzle, the animatronics were up and moving. And fast. 

While the humans didn't understand what happened, the animatronics did. They felt Goldie ' s interference with their locking programs. He had hacked into their systems and deactivated their programs to allow them to move and even changed their passwords so that Charon couldn't interfere with them again.

Nonetheless, Liz watched with alarm as her animatronics moved upon the Nightmares with ferocious intent. She had never seen them so hostile like they were now but at least it was with good intentions. She could watch, stunned as her animatronics attacked the Nightmares. 

Both Foxy and Mangle were upon Nightmare Foxy immediately, both driving him away from the others, circling like preditors, growling and snarling with him, their tails bristled. 

Both Chica were doing the same with Nightmare Chica as did both Bonnie s and even the Freddys with thwir Nightmare vesrions. Puppet and Bee had moved in between all and the children, both glaring and growling, daring any threat to move against the motionless kids. 

Goldie, however, turned directly around and marched towards Liz and Springtrap, who began growling at him. 

"Ya get the hell outta my way, Richard." Goldie remarked back not even phased one bit, his golden paws on his chubby waist. He did not back down for one second. "I'm saving my god daughter, ya coot."

Springtrap growled, curling into himself more. "I can protect her just fine, Fredbear." He growled, eyes flashing. 

Goldie narrowed his black eyes, still not phased. "And I am gnna protect her from you." He growled back, his paws now dropping and his words seemed to surprise the yellow green rabbit. "What, ya think I don't know what you pulled? Jeremy told me everything. He showed me everything. He's the one who turned me back on so I could dig me an' the mechanic, the cupcake out of that burning building." 

Liz blinked in surprise now shifting to sit herself up, even with her arms awkwardly bent because of her bonds. "Mike? Jeremy? They're alive?" She asked hopefully. 

Goldie looked at her with his black eyes and she became aware that they were not black. She could see the golden pinpricks of his pupils at the center of the black. He had gold on black eyes. And as of now, they looked softly at her. 

"Mike is. Jeremy's not. Well.....in the sense of you are thinking, darling." Goldie said softly before he blinked and his eyes had suddenly changed. 

They were a familiar blue now. 

"Hi, Liz." Came Jeremy's voice from the golden bear. 

Liz's heart nearly seized as she realized what happened ed. She knew right there. Jeremy was dead. But his spirit was now inside of Goldie. She knew he must have died from whatever happened to him and probably ly even from the fire that took the pizzaria. His spirit......it must have went to the closest body it could find. 

Golden Freddy's. 

"Jer-Jeremy?" Liz asked shakily, her eyes now filling with tears. 

Goldie.....or rather Jeremy smiled softly at her, looking at her. "Don't cry, Lizzie. It's all right. It was Puppet. Springtrap killed me. But Puppet brought me bac. I heard his voice. And woke up inside of Goldie. It's going to be okay." He said softly. 

Liz still cried as she blinked tearfully at him but nodded slowly. "Ca-Candee?" She whispered painfully. 

"She's here too." 

Liz gasped softly as she looked to see Mike slowly limping out from the shadows, looking very cautious about what was happening. He looked terrible but he was alive. His clothes were torn badly, his pants especially. He had a make shift cast around his left ankle and he was using a crutch to be able to walk. He had a few simple get marks all over him, a few burns. His hair had seemed to have taken some damage, having been burned short. He no longer had his pony tail but he looked all right. 

In his free atm, he held the pink frosting cupcake, Pinkie Sprinkles.

Except.......it had Candee ' s eyes and oil stains down its face. 

"H-hi, Liz. It's me." Came Candee ' s voice from the cupcake.

Liz gaped, her entire frame seized in shock. She couldn't believe it. Candee......her spirit was in the cupcake. She had been brought back too. "Ca-Candee......oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." She whispered painfully. 

The cupcake smiled faintly as if she could and shook her entire sweetened frame as if shaking her head. "It's okay, Liz. I don't hurt any more. At least physically. I.....I know. I heard Puppet too. But it wasn't his voice that brought me back. It was......" she paused looking off towards the side at the fighting bunnies. It was obvious she was looking at Bonbon. "It was Bonbon. I couldn't leave him behind. I love him so much. Like I have never loved anyone before. I couldn't leave him like that. It was my choice to come back, even if it's in a somewhat useless cupcake body." She then brightened and looked at Liz. "I'll tell you what! This cupcake is really roomy! It's got a lot of open space in here! And a lot of upgrades!" She added sounding bright. 

Liz couldn't help it. She laughed and sobbed at the same time. And then she looked up when she saw Goldie moving closer, taking the time to shove Springtrap aside, who surprisingly allowed him to. She looked up into those black and gold eyes as he bent down and grabbed at the handcuffs. "Go-Goldie." She murmured somewhat nervously but also relieved to see him. 

"Let's get ya outta those cuffs, lil' lady bear." Goldie gruff ed softly before carefully moving his paw a little so he could break the cuffs without hurting her. And then once he did, he gathered her up in his plushy arms, hugging her. "There's my lil' golden bear. It's so good to see ya again." 

Liz blinked up at him, tilting her head in confusion. She recalled his earlier words and even now. "What did you mean? Your god daughter?" She asked frowning curiously. 

Springtrap moved slightly, freezing when Goldie started growling. He did not move again. "When you were born, your mother and I......we asked that if anything should happen to us......we asked Golden Freddy to take care of you. We made him your God Father." He said softly. 

Clutching onto Goldie now, Liz glared up at Springtrap, who cringed back from her, knowing just how much trouble he was in. "When this is over, we are going to have a nice long discussion, DAD!" She growled still clutching onto the golden bear. 

Springtrap winced but slowly bobbed his head before stiffening and spinning around.

Just in time to get hit in the face with a long metal pole as Charon moved to attack again. She looked pissed, glaring hateful as she charged towards Goldie and Liz, raising the pile. "You fuckers! I am going to kill every one of you!" She snarled bring up the pole. 

Only for Goldie to lash out and grab it from her grip, yanking it free. His grip had sent Charon a little unsteady, making her stumble and almost face plant. But before she fell forward, he swept her up with his arm, standing swiftly. Her butt facing outward and face looking shocked at Liz, Mike, and Candee she was lifted from the ground. 

"Eh, like I said." Goldie said as he now carried a shocked Charon across the room, moving swiftly towards the trailer of the moving truck and planted his big golden butt down. "Ya need a lesson taught to ya." And he swept Charon right down across his legs and swung his paw down hard right on top of her butt. 

Liz, Mike, Candee and Springtrap could only watch with wide eyes, jaws fallen as Golden Freddy proceeded to spanking Charon, who screamed in shock and alarm. 

It was hilarious distrubing. 

"Wow." Was Mike ' s only words as he watched Charon now struggle to get off of the golden bear's lap only to get forced back down and swatted a few more times. 

After about ten spankings, Goldie lifted Charon up on his shoulder before climbing up into the truck and disappearing for a second, with Charon just screaming and hollaring something fierce. 

There was a loud clang and then the rattling of metal as the bear came back out. 

"An' ya sit in that cage and think about what ya did wrong, Charie!" Goldie called back as he hopped back out of the truck and closed the door with a soft click, shutting out any screaming she was making. He clapped his paws together as if dusting them off and looked back at the gaping, shocked humans and animatronics. 

Shrugging, the bear motioned to the truck behind him. "She's grounded now. Gonna be a while before she gets to come out of her room." He said hilariously. 

It couldn't be helped but the four burst out into laughter before looking over to see that thwir animatronics had just finished ripping g the Nightmares apart. 

They had won. 

"Wh-what about Nightmare? We have to do something about him before...... " Liz was saying as she pushed herself up to her feet, looking to where the big black bear was.....

Only to gasp in horror. 

Nightmare was gone. He seemed to have walked away from it all. 

"Where did he go?! Where is that ugly black bear?!" It was Bonnie who asked as he and Bonbon tossed their Nightmare counterpart aside, broken into pieces. 

No one could say for a long moment. 

But then it was Liz who gasped, her eyes widening as she remembered her dream. She remembered it all. Nightmare ' s words. "Nightmare is already here." She gasped in horror. 

Everyone looked at her in surprise or in Goldie and Puppet's case, seriously. 

"Wh-wha......?!" Toy yelped looking wide eyed at her. 

Liz slowly shook her head, staring at the ground in unease. "Nightmare. He......he invaded one of my dreams last night." She said slowly before touching the bruises around her neck where she could almost still feel that grip on it. "He is already awake. Charon......she thought he wasn't. That's why she was going to do the ritual tonight. Kill those kids." She said looking worriedly at the kids still sleeping on the conveyer belt that Puppet and Bee were still guarding. "But it was pointless. Because he was watching this whole fight." 

Suddenly Freddy was there, next to her, gathering her into his arms and pulling her close as he began examining her, looking for injuries. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, looking into her eyes, paw under her chin. 

Smiling softly, Liz nodded as she gazed back at him. "I'm fine. Are you hurt?" She asked now looking him over. She spied a few new dents and torn places but he seemed okay. 

"I'm okay." Freddy said now smiling.

Liz nodded once before she reached up behind his large head, cupping it. "Good." She simply said before yanking him down and planting her lips right against his own mouth, surprising everyone and even him. 

But nonetheless, she was kissing the bear animatronic and all he did was smile in between their kiss and pull her closer before she pulled away and rested her head against his chest. 

The others. Human and animatronics snickered or just grinned. 

"About fucking time you two got over your selves! God! I swear, trying to hook you up was, like, really hard!" Candee burst out almost angrily, happy and frustrated all at the same time. 

All animatronics, Bonbon gaped at the large pink cupcake in shock. Even Freddy had pulled back from Liz to stare in alarm. 

"Candee?!" Bonbon gasped, ears straight up. 

The cupcake cringed a little, looking over at him. "H-hi, Bonbon. Yeash, it's me. I......I, uh, hope you don't mind dating a cupcake. I mean, if you want to......." she was saying nervously. 

Suddenly Bonbon was there, scooping her up and hugging her close to his chest, nuzzling her with his head as oil tears fell down his face. "Candee, luv! I am so sorry I couldn't protect you! I love you so much and I am never letting you go!" He cried.

Everyone else could just smile as they watched the two be reunited. It was......rather sweet. And obvious that they loved each other, no matter what. 

A sudden groan caught everyone's attention and everyone else looked over to see Scott slowly getting to his feet, rubbing his head and looking dizzy.

"Bonbon!" Candee suddenly growled, making everyone look at her in surprise. "Throw me at him!" He's mine!" 

Everyone gaped at her in alarm before Bonbon smirked and cocked his arm back, holding Candee like a football. "Bite him good, baby cakes." He remarked before throwing her, while everyone gaped in shock that he actually did it. 

Nonetheless, Scott heard a furious screech and he looked just in time to see a flying pink cupcake coming at him before sinking surprisingly teeth onto his arm when he raised it to shield himself. He screamed in pain and alarm, waving his arm to send the cupcake flying but she was clamped on his arm pretty good. 

"Get this fucking thing off of me! Help!" Scott cried out in pain and fear. 

No one moved but watched dully as he practically ran around in circles, violently waving his arm, trying to send the cupcake flying. 

That is until he ran near Bonbon, who proceeded to snatched Candee off of his arm and punch him hard across the face, knocking his ass out again. "Don't ever touch my Bae again, bitch." Bonbon growled hugging the cupcake close to him and they began nuzzling each other again in their sweet way. 

Everyone just smiled, each shaking their heads. 

Suddenly there came loud bangs as doors flew open and men in full SWAT outfits, armed to the teeth came running in. 

"FREEZE! HANDS UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" several yelled and barked, aiming their guns. 

Immediately, as one, all humans and animatronics jumped but raised their hands, paws and wings in the air, not daring to do otherwise. 

"Shit. I forgot I called the cops." Liz remarked weakly. She suddenly remembered her phone, which was still in the truck, still open and on call to the Emergency so that theu could track the GPS on their whereabouts.

At least of now, the cops showed up.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before the epilogue

If there was one big thing that Liz learned right that second, it was never to talk down to Golden Freddy or ignore him. He obviously liked to take charge when it came to legal matters. 

The police learned that pretty fast too. 

Especially after they cleared Liz and Mike for being innocent of kidnapping the children and tried, keyword; TRIED to take all of the animatronics as evidence for the crime that had happened. 

Liz and Mike argued with the police chief about the animatronics and he kept telling them that they had to be taken. They even tried to move the animatronics, their selves but the bots refused to budge and be shoved into trucks. 

And then Goldie flat out began reciting police codes and laws and such. 

It surely didn't help the police that much when one of the children spoke up, saying he had been awake the entire time, pretending to be asleep out of fear. He told the police that the animatronics had protected him and the other kids from Charon and Scott. 

It certainly didn't help that the boy had been the son of the mayor of the city and he begged his dad to interfere with the animatronics from being taken when he came to get him. 

The mayor had been so happy that his son was safe and sound that he ordered the police to leave the animatronics in the possession of Liz and Mike. After he graciously thanked them and their bots, of course.

After that, all of them had been transported to the pizzaria to see the damage. 

It was a devastating blow to them. 

It was gone. 

"What.....what are we going to do? This was our home." Chica said tearfully as she leaned into Bonnie, whose ears were hanging low in misery. 

Liz sighed as she moved towards a charred stage and looked around at all of the devastation. It was all gone. Everything. All of their hard work. "I can't believe this. The first good thing to happen to us in a long time and now.....all of you are homeless. I.....I don't know what we can do, guys. I am so sorry." She said softly before looking at Freddy as he wandered over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

Goldie hmphed before folding his arms. "Oh yes you do. And we still do have a home." He spoke up making everyone look at him surprise. He shrugged as he shared a glance with Puppet, whose eyes brightened. "The old diner. Fredbear's Diner. It's still up and going. Well......maybe not going. It has been abandoned for years. Plus Fazbear Entertainment belongs to you now, Liz." He stated. 

Liz's eyes widened as she gaped at him. "What?" She asked in surprise. 

Puppet slowly nodded. "You are the sole living heir, Liz. Charon lost it all when she was arrested for her crimes. It all belongs to you. And there are so any other resturants. Some of them are not even being used." He said brightly now. 

Everyone perked up, smiling at the idea. 

"But.....I.....I.....I don't know anything about running companies or.....or......" Liz now said in a panic. She only calmed when Freddy held her closer in comfort. 

"Don't worry. We got your back, Liz." Goldie said smiling at her. "Your Grandpa and I will teach ya. We won't let you face the vultures alone." 

"Vultures? What vultures?" Mike asked in unease for Liz. 

"The Fazbear Entertainment board. Ow that Charon has lost it, they are gonna be scrambling for the seat of power. We have to make sure Liz knows what to expect." Puppet said before folding his arms and frowning. "I am not going to lie, Liz. There is going to be a fight on this one. You will have to fight them for Fazbear Entertainment." 

Liz drew a shaky breath but slowly nodded. She was scared but she knew he was right. She was going to fight for her inheritence. "Plus we have to find out where Nightmare went off to. We have to find him and stop him. He is loose out in the world." She then paused as something clicked and she looked at Puppet. "Hey. By the way," she said slowly. "You said there were others before these guys. Who were the spirits that inhabited the animatronics before all of my friends here? What happened to them? Did they......?" 

Puppet slowly smiled, looking quite smug. "They're still around. They gave up their animatronic bodies for new ones that we had built. I'll show you where to find them. They actually NC ould be a big help in our new case." He told her. 

"Not to mention I've got to build a new animatronic for Candee. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to stay as a cupcake forever." Mike said as he looked at the cupcake in Bonbon's arms. "Speaking of which, if we do build you a new body, what would you like to be?" 

Candee suddenly grinned, looking quite sly as she shared a smirk with Bonbon. "Make me a cat body. I've always liked cats." She said smugly. 

Mike slowly nodded as he took it in. 

"Okay. Goldie, where is the old diner? We have a lot of work to do if we want to open up the new pizzaria." Liz said now turning towards the golden bear, who smiled and nodded.


	32. Epilogue

Charon was fuming in her cell, her arms folded and resting on her knees. She was pissed off. She lost everything. She lost her freedom, her company, her animatronics, her chance to be with the Dark God, himself, Nightmare. 

All for what?! 

Because of a stupid little girl and her pet animatronics! 

Oooooh, if she ever got out of there, she was going to make all of them pay! She would destroy them! She would destroy Liz if it were the last thing she ever did. 

Muttering angrily, Charon tried to think of a plan. Her trial would come up soon. Maybe she could......

"Be patient, my dear. All will be revealed soon enough." 

Charon yelped and looked around her dark cell, wide eyes. She didn't see anything in the dark room. "Who......?" She started to say. 

But them a pair of red and yellow fiery eyes appeared in the shadows and she started at the sight of the big, black bear slowly stepping from the shadows. "Some things were better left forgotten, my lovely hellion. But you sure wouldn't let it rest. I am glad that I have you as my faithful servent." His growling, dark voice spoke up from the shadows. "The nightmare will soon begin." 

Slowly Charon lit up and she looked happy to see the big bear of black. "Nightmare, my love. You've come back for me." She whispered happily. 

And the big bear lightly reached out and touched her cheek, slowly drawing a line down her face until his sharp claw cut her skin, yet she never flinched away as he drew blood. She instead looked as if she was falling into a fit of ecstacy and lust. 

"Of course I did. And soon, the world will know what true nightmares are made of." He growled with a dark chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued:

**Author's Note:**

> ~The Voices of the story~
> 
> Liz Prisbrey: Lauren Cohan  
> Charon Crowley: Carrie-Anne Moss  
> Scott Cawthon: Himself  
> Jeremy Fitzgerald: Chris Evans  
> Mike Schmidt: Taylor Kitsch  
> Candee Williams: Rachel Mcadams 
> 
> Freddy: Vin Diesel  
> Bonnie: David Guetta  
> Chica/Chi: Angelina Jolie  
> Foxy: Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp
> 
> Toy/Toy Freddy: Elliot Yamin  
> Bonbon: Jared Leto  
> Toy Chica: Lindsey Stirling  
> Balloon Boy/Bee: Chandler Canterbury  
> Mangle: Penelope Cruz  
> Marionette/Puppet: Ben McKenzie  
> Springtrap: James Spader/Ultron  
> Golden Freddy: Sam Elliot
> 
> Nightmare: David Near (Nightmare voice)


End file.
